Quand Edward est parti
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Que se passerait-il si Edward quittait Bella une seconde fois ? Que pourrait-elle faire si cette fois il ne la quittait pas pour la garder en sécurité ? Que ferait-elle s'il était parti avec Alice, son nouvel amour ? Bella pourra-t-elle aller mieux ? Jasper pourra-t-il l'aider ? Que va-t-il ressortir de cette amitié inattendue ? AU/OOC. Non-canon pairing. Jasper/ Bella
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre: '' When Edward Went Away '' sur mon profil.**

 **L'histoire comprend 36 chapitres et elle est classée T.**

* * *

 **Chapitre un**

 **POV Bella**

Je me suis réveillée en bâillant, gardant les yeux fermés pendant que j'attendais que les lèvres glacées d'Edward effleurent légèrement les miennes. Ensuite, à travers les dernières brumes de mon sommeil, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait trop de place dans mon lit et j'ai donc ouvert brusquement les yeux tandis que je m'asseyais, mes yeux faisant le tour de la pièce . Puis j'ai ressenti une vague de déception quand je n'ai pas vu Edward. Il était toujours resté la nuit ... pourquoi n'était-il pas là?

Moi, je suis levé et j'ai pris une longue douche chaude, puis je suis vêtu d'un jean et du haut bleu qu'il aimait tant. Je suis descendue, moi sentant mécontente qu'il ne m'ait laissé aucun message. Je suis servie un bol de céréales en regardant par la fenêtre pour avoir la confirmation que Charlie était bien parti.

Après avoir fini de manger, j'ai lavé mon bol avant de ranger dans le placard, puis je suis resté là, tambourinant distraitement mes doigts sur le plan de travail pendant que j'envisageais l'idée de composer le numéro de téléphone de la maison des Cullen. Alors que je dirigeais vers le téléphone, il y avait un léger coup sur la porte, ce qui était étrange, personne ne venait jamais et Edward était toujours entrés tout simplement dans la maison quand Charlie n'y était pas.

J'ai ouvert la porte et Edward se tenait debout là, les yeux étonnamment ternes. Ils ne brillent pas de la manière dont ils sont portés. '' - Bonjour. '' Ai-je chanté, avançant légèrement d'un pas pour enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille et blottir mon visage contre sa poitrine dure et glacée. J'ai respiré profondément, adorant son parfum enivrant. Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour signaler qu'il n'avait pas répondu à mon étreinte et qu'il était vraiment resté debout là, avec raideur.

J'ai laissé tomber mes bras et j'ai reculé, surprise. '' - Quelque chose ne va pas? '' Ai-je demandé et il est simplement resté là, ses yeux se sont mis à briller. Pendentif une seconde, ils ont reflété de la tristesse, mais alors ils me regardent, ils sont progressivement devenus plus froid jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressemblent aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Son visage était un masque. J'ai secoué la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait l'air aussi froid.

Et puis j'ai vu un léger mouvement derrière lui et j'ai tendu le cou pour voir qui se trouve là. C'était Alice, dansant gracieusement en montant les escaliers et ayant l'air magnifique dans une robe noire moulante et une paire de chaussures à talons ridiculement hauts. Je lui ai souri, heureuse de voir ma meilleure amie. '' - Salut, Alice! '' Elle a hoché la tête, mais ne m'a pas retourné mon sourire. Il se passe quelque chose. '' - Tout Va Bien ? '' Ai-je demandé, l'inquiétude se renforçant dans mon estomac. Carlisle ou Esmé ont-ils été bénis? Où Jasper? Où Emmett? Où même Rosalie? J'ai scruté le visage d'Edward, n'obtenant aucun indice. Je me suis tournée vers Alice, mais son visage ne m'a rien appris non plus.

'' - Nous avons quelque chose à dire. - A dit Edward, d'une voix froide et dure. J'ai hoché la tête, heureuse que finalement quelqu'un décide de moi répondre. '' - Vous voulez entrer? '' Ai-je demandé en me mettant sur le côté pour qu'ils puissent passer par la porte. Mais Edward a secoué la tête. '' - Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. '' Il y a une longue pause, puis Edward a ouvert les yeux et a pris une inspiration profonde.

'' - Alice et moi sommes amoureux. '' At-il dit, les yeux fixés dans les miens, moi clouant sur place. J'ai secoué la tête.

'' - Non. '' Ai-je murmuré. '' - Edward, ce n'est pas drôle. ''

'' - C'est vrai. '' At-elle dit. '' - Nous avons nié cela pendant beaucoup trop longtemps. C'était trop compliqué. Mais le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Je suis désolée, Bella. '' J'avais l'impression que des couteaux étaient plantés à travers moi à maintes reprises, tranchant, tellement tranchant. Et puis une déchirure, une déchirure trop familière quand le trou dans ma poitrine qui avait attendu son heure s'est ouvert, creusant son chemin vers la surface.

'' - Non. '' Mon refus était plus fort cette fois, même si je tombais en morceaux de l'intérieur. '' - Non. ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Si Bella. Tu es seulement humaine. J'étais à la limite de l'ennui finalement avec toi. '' Mes bras se sont levé vers lui automatiquement avant que je ne puisse les arrêter, mais il a reculé évitant en douceur mon toucher.

'' - Alors c'est comme cela ? '' Ai-je murmuré, ma gorge serrée.

'' - Oui. C'est comme cela. '' J'ai bougé mes bras, les enroulant autour de ma poitrine dans un geste trop familier. Pour me garder en une seule pièce.

'' - Tu as dit que tu m'aimais. '' Je me suis accrochée à cela. À tous les souvenirs de lui me tenant dans son étreinte glacée, caressant mes cheveux et berçant mon visage.

'' - Je sais. Mais ce que je ressens pour toi n'est rien comparé à tout ce que je ressens pour elle. Alice est tout pour moi. Tu étais simplement… un simple jouet. ''

Les larmes m'ont aveuglé et je les haïssais parce que je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. J'ai essuyé mes yeux avec fureur. '' - Tu sais ce que je vais faire si tu pars. '' Ai-je dit, peut-être naïvement. Et c'était le cas. Ce ne serait pas long avant que je commence à sauter d'une falaise à nouveau, ou peut-être même trouver quelque chose de plus dangereux à faire. Je jure que pendant une seconde, j'ai vu de la douleur dans ses yeux, mais elle a disparu si rapidement que je ne pouvais pas en être certaine et ses paroles suivantes ont dissipé cette illusion.

'' - Ce ne sera plus mon problème. Si tu trouves la mort, je serais toujours avec Alice et Charlie pensera simplement que tu devais croire que je me souciais de cette quelconque petite humaine en mal d'amour qui est morte parce qu'elle s'était entiché de quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir. '' Alice a grimacé et lui a légèrement touché l'épaule en secouant la tête et en lui murmurant quelque chose si vite que je ne l'ai pas entendu. Il a haussé les épaules et a plissé les yeux en me regardant.

Il ne se souciait tout simplement plus de moi. En réalisant cela, je suis mise à sangloter sans retenue, les larmes coulant sur mon visage et mes bras enroulés étroitement autour de moi. J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai vu que leurs mains étaient liées. Ils avaient l'air parfait ensembles, comme un dieu et sa déesse. Je n'aurais jamais eu l'air aussi parfaite à ses côtés. Je l'ai regardée, sa robe moulante était courte et exhibait ses jambes pâles. Ses cheveux étaient parfaits et son petit corps souple.

'' - Tu étais censée être ma meilleure amie. '' Je lui ai craché, la fureur me submergeant après avoir traversé mon corps. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi et elle se tenait debout là, me volant ma raison de vivre. Elle a haussé les épaules, son beau visage maintenant piteux. '' - Je suis désolée, Bella. '' La douleur pure me traversait, tellement mauvaise que je pouvais à peine me concentrer. '' - Et Jasper ? Qu'en est-il de Jasper ? '' Ai-je demandé calmement. Sa pitié avait disparu, son visage semblant être sculpté dans du granit.

'' - Jasper vivra. '' A-t-elle dit. J'ai regardé le masque froid sur leur visage l'un après l'autre. Leurs yeux étaient tellement froids. J'ai hoché la tête.

'' - Partez-vous ? '' Il a hoché la tête. '' - Nous allons partir en Alaska. ''

'' - Bien, sortez d'ici. '' Ai-je dit sèchement. Il a fait un pas en avant, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais Alice a tiré sur sa main et il s'est détourné.

'' - Adieu, Isabella. '' At-il dit doucement, puis il s'est dirigé vers sa voiture, principale dans la main avec Alice. Il lui a ouvert la portière et elle est montée dans la voiture de façon impeccable. Je suis resté debout sur le porche regardant la route longtemps après qu'ils aient disparu. Puis j'ai trébuché en entrant à l'intérieur et je suis effondrée sur le canapé, serrant ma poitrine alors que la haine et la souffrance montaient en moi. Un million de souvenirs traversés ma tête et j'ai fermé étroitement les paupières, les incisives de ma mère supérieure s'enfonçant dans ma lèvre. J'ai essayé de ne pas hurler, je ne pouvais pas faire cela à nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette douleur. Je n'étais pas suffisamment forte.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux**

 **POV Bella**

Au moment où Charlie est rentré de la pêche, j'étais suffisamment en contrôle de moi-même pour prétendre que j'allais bien. Je ne voulais pas lui faire traverser l'enfer comme je l'avais fait la dernière fois... qu'il... était... parti. J'ai souri et posé son dîner en face de lui en lui disant que je n'avais pas faim avant de monter « faire mes devoirs ». Je n'avais rien mangé de toute la journée, je me sentais trop mal. Dans ma chambre, je me suis assise sur mon lit et j'ai écouté ma berceuse à maintes reprises, me demandant toujours comment une mélodie aussi douce pouvait être un tel mensonge.

Chaque fois qu'il m'avait regardé, cela m'avait semblé tellement réel, mais encore une fois, il imaginait peut-être que j'étais tout simplement Alice. Je me suis allongée sur mon lit et j'ai regardé le plafond. Je l'avais menacé de faire ce que j'avais fait la première fois qu'il m'avait quitté, mais je ne voulais pas le faire. J'allais devoir prétendre que j'allais bien par amour pour Charlie. J'allais devoir traverser cette dernière année de lycée puis partir quelque part où je n'aurais plus besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien.

Le fait est, je ne _voulais_ plus me faire d'illusions au sujet d'Edward. Parce que si je le revoyais, je verrais également Alice. Le parfait et magnifique petit lutin qu'était Alice se tenant à ses côtés, tellement plus son égale. Tellement plus que je n'aurais jamais pu l'être. Je me suis levée de mon lit et je me suis dirigée vers ma bibliothèque, arrachant plus ou moins l'album photos que j'y avais rangé. Je l'ai ouvert d'une chiquenaude et j'ai arraché la première photo, suivi par toutes celles montrant Edward ou Alice. Je suis descendu au rez-de-chaussée avec les photos dans ma poche. Charlie était dans le salon et regardait du base-ball... quelle surprise.

'' - Hé papa, je vais aller faire une promenade. '' Lui ai-je dit. Il n'a même pas levé les yeux. '' - D'accord, petite. '' J'ai saisi une boîte d'allumettes dans le tiroir de la cuisine et j'ai posé mon imperméable sur mes épaules. J'ai ensuite marché d'un pas résolu sur la piste menant dans la forêt jusqu'à l'endroit où Edward m'avait quitté la première fois. Je me suis assise sur un tronc d'arbre couché et j'ai creusé un trou profond dans le sol en utilisant mes mains nues, la boue s'incrustant profondément sous mes ongles.

Lorsque le trou a été suffisamment profond, je me suis arrêté et j'ai gratté une allumette. Je l'ai tenue sous la première photo et je l'ai regardé pendant qu'elle brûlait, regardant le visage d'Edward se plisser et disparaître dans les flammes. J'ai laissé tomber la photo brûlée dans le trou et j'ai continué, tenant chaque photo pour regarder les traîtres disparaître en fumée. Pendant tout ce temps, les larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage, mais je me suis sentie mieux lorsque cela a été terminé. Chapitre clos. Je me suis levée pour partir quand un éclair blanc a attiré mon attention et je me suis figée.

Mais ce n'était pas Edward ou Alice. Marchant vers moi à travers les arbres était la personne que je m'attendais le moins à voir. '' - Rosalie. '' Ai-je murmuré, brusquement embarrassée en réalisant qu'elle avait tout vue. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse une remarque sarcastique comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais cela n'a pas été le cas. Quand elle est arrivé près de moi, elle s'est directement approchée et elle a enroulé ses bras étroitement autour de moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais bien. Sa main a commencé à me caresser les cheveux et j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule, tout mon corps secoué de sanglots.

'' - Il... il... il est parti. '' J'ai sangloté.

'' - Chut, Bella. Cela va aller. ''

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là, mais la lumière à travers les arbres a commencé à diminuer. J'ai reculé et j'ai passé mes mains sur mon visage humide.

''- Je dois rentrer, Charlie va s'inquiéter. ''

'' - Viens passer le week-end chez nous. Il faut du temps pour se remettre de cela et ce n'est pas la peine d'inquiéter Charlie. '' A suggéré Rose.

Je me suis demandé pourquoi elle était aussi gentille, puis j'ai décidé que je m'en foutais. J'avais besoin de réconfort. Et cela serait plus facile en étant dans sa maison que dans la mienne. La plupart de mes souvenirs de lui impliquaient ma chambre et toutes les nuits où nous étions finalement restés simplement couchés là, l'écoutant me chuchoter des petits riens dans mon oreille.

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - J'aimerais cela. ''

Elle m'a souri, ensuite elle a sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et me l'a tendu. '' - Aller, va faire croire à Charlie que tu vas bien. Prends peu de choses. Je vais chercher ma BMW. '' Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil.

Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, Charlie n'avait pas bougé.

'' - Hé, euh, papa ? Cela te dérange si je vais dormir chez les Cullen cette nuit ? Il y a une soirée pyjama entre filles ! '' J'ai fait des efforts pour garder l'optimisme dans ma voix. Il a hoché la tête distraitement, présumant à l'évidence que je voulais dire avec Alice. Au moins, je n'ai pas eu besoin de mentir.

Je suis allée à l'étage et j'ai préparé mes affaires. Je me demandais ce que Carlisle et Esmé allaient dire, mais je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment. J'étais dans un endroit sombre et j'avais besoin de sortir de ma chambre et de mes souvenirs. Je ne voulais pas revenir à l'état de zombie comme je l'avais été la dernière fois qu'il m'avait quitté. Cette fois, je pouvais le haïr pour m'avoir quitté. La dernière fois, il ne m'avait pas laissé qui que ce soit d'autre. Cette fois, il s'était enfui avec ma meilleure amie et m'avait essentiellement dit qu'il ne s'en souciait pas si je mourais.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois**

 **POV Jasper**

Je suis monté à l'étage aussi rapidement que je le pouvais pour me rendre dans notre chambre, arrachant les portes du placard. Elle avait pris la plupart de ses affaires avec elle, mais il en restait encore un peu qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Je les ai saisis à pleines mains, sans même regarder ce que je mettais dans les sacs-poubelles. Puis je suis passé à la bibliothèque et j'ai jeté tous les livres qu'elle avait laissé ainsi que son lecteur de DVD.

J'ai descendu tous les sacs et je les ai jetés dans la grande poubelle, ignorant les regards apitoyés d'Esmé. Elle me suivait comme une ombre dans le couloir, regardant mes mouvements frénétiques pendant que je ramassais tout ce qui restait dans la maison _lui_ appartenant pour le jeter dehors. Lorsque j'ai finalement terminé, je me suis précipité dans la salle à manger et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre d'un air furieux.

Ils avaient tous été surpris quand je leur avais montré la note qu'Edward et Alice avaient laissée et qui disait au revoir à tout le monde. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils seraient capables d'une telle trahison. Alice ne m'avait même pas dit adieu face à face... elle ne pensait même pas que je le méritais.

Rosalie m'avait le plus surpris. Elle m'avait étreint doucement, même si normalement la seule personne dont elle se souciait, c'était elle-même. Puis elle m'avait tapoté l'épaule et avait rapidement disparu, un air troublé sur son beau visage. Je me suis demandé où elle allait, mais j'étais bien trop enveloppé dans ma propre angoisse pour m'en soucier.

Alice et moi avions été ensemble pendant tellement longtemps. Elle était parfaite pour moi, la seule femme que je ne pourrais jamais vouloir. Elle était douce, aimante et belle. Et une salope de tricheuse et de traîtresse.

J'ai crispé mes mains en poings et j'ai monté les escaliers, ignorant les regards inquiets d'Esmé et de Carlisle qui l'avait à présent rejointe. Je suis entré dans ma petite bibliothèque à côté de ma chambre... Alice y venait rarement, elle était bien trop occupée à faire les magasins pour lire. J'ai fait les cent pas devant ma fenêtre, essayant de ne penser à rien.

J'ai regardé Rose remonter l'allée puis, quelques minutes plus tard, sa BMW a descendu l'allée. Je ne me suis même pas demandé ce qu'elle fabriquait... je m'en foutais. Ma douleur était trop profonde, trop mauvaise, trop sévère pour être capable de penser à quoi que ce soit.

Je savais que mon cœur ne battait pas, mais je jure devant Dieu que s'il l'avait fait, il se serait arrêté. J'avais l'impression que chaque partie de mon corps de pierre avait volée en un million d'éclats. C'était Alice qui m'avait guéri. C'était Alice qui avait fait de moi, _qui j'étais._ À présent, elle avait disparu et elle avait tout pris avec elle. Je me suis jeté dans mon fauteuil et je suis resté assis là, tout en évitant de penser, la tête entre les mains.

Brusquement, sorti de nulle part, j'ai ressenti un choc massif de souffrance tellement atroce que j'ai glissé de mon fauteuil et je suis tombé sur le sol. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont j'étais certain... ce n'était pas la mienne. La mienne n'était pas aussi puissante, aussi déstabilisante.

Mon esprit était suffisamment grand pour que je puisse répertorier et mieux faire disparaître la souffrance... cette souffrance était non répertoriée. Elle était brutale et dévorante. Il y avait de la peur, de la perte, de la douleur, de la tristesse, de l'amertume et de la colère tout en un. C'était comme si des millions de fers rouges chauffés à blanc étaient poussé dans mon corps en même temps.

J'ai chancelé en me levant, voulant savoir d'où cette souffrance venait. Quelqu'un devait s'être blessé sur la route et avait besoin d'aide... J'avais réellement l'impression que tous les os de mon corps avaient été brisés. Je me suis approché de la fenêtre en titubant et j'ai vu la voiture de Rose remonter l'allée. Rose ? Pourquoi Rose se sentirait-elle de cette façon ? Ensuite je l'ai vu et tout est devenu clair. Bella. Bella ne pouvait pas répertorier et éloigner sa douleur. Elle était humaine. Elle devrait subir gravement tout cela... elle ne pourrait pas penser à autre chose. Pourquoi Rose l'avait amené ici ? Pour me tourmenter ?

La seule chose que je savais, c'est que je ressentais brusquement une profonde pitié pour cette pauvre humaine si fragile. Edward lui avait fait cela à nouveau et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander jusqu'où elle pourrait aller. La dernière fois elle avait sauté d'une falaise. Qu'allions-nous faire si elle tentait réellement de se suicider cette fois ?

La douleur qu'elle ressentait était suffisamment puissante pour qu'un humain puisse _envisager_ de mourir simplement pour qu'elle se termine. Croyez-moi, je voulais l'empêcher de ressentir la souffrance, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas tenter d'influencer ses émotions alors que les miennes allaient dans tous les sens et sa souffrance était trop puissante pour que je puisse la gérer.

Je devais sortir d'ici.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre**

 **POV Bella**

Quand nous sommes arrivés devant la grande maison blanche, la porte s'est ouverte. Je m'attendais à voir Carlisle ou Esmé venir me saluer, au lieu de cela, c'est Jasper qui est sorti. Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil et j'ai pu voir que ses yeux étaient également brûlants, comme les miens. Il avait également tout perdu.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur m'a traversée encore une fois et Jasper s'est raidi, ses yeux noirs se rétrécissant. Il a tourné les talons et a sauté par-dessus la rambarde des escaliers menant à la maison pour disparaître entre les arbres qui bordaient la pelouse, trop rapidement pour que je puisse le voir. J'ai regardé Rose.

'' - Il peut sentir ce que tu ressens autant que ce qu'il ressent lui-même. Cela doit être difficile pour lui. '' J'ai hoché légèrement la tête et je suis sortie de la voiture. Rose a attrapé mes affaires et m'a conduit dans la maison. Esmé se tenait dans le couloir et elle m'a immédiatement étreint, caressant mes cheveux. Je n'ai pas pleuré cette fois, c'était trop tard. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Plus rien à part de la souffrance.

Rose m'a conduit dans le salon et a mis un quelconque film d'horreur. Je me suis assise et j'ai regardé l'écran, réellement heureuse de ne pas être à la maison où j'aurais dû tenir le zombie à l'écart pour ne pas inquiéter Charlie.

Elle m'a emmené dans sa chambre quand il a été temps de dormir... elle savait que je ne voudrais pas dormir dans... dans la sienne. Sa chambre était entièrement rose, avec quatre massives colonnes roses sur l'immense lit à baldaquin. Je me suis demandé comment Emmett se sentait dans cette pièce, mais j'ai supposé que tout ce dont il se souciait était ce qu'il pouvait faire dans le lit.

Je me suis changée rapidement et j'ai mis mon pyjama, puis j'ai grimpé dans le lit. Rose s'est glissé hors de la pièce et j'en ai été heureuse. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me regarde pendant mon sommeil... la seule personne qui n'avait jamais fait cela était Edward.

Je ne me suis pas immédiatement endormie, je ne pouvais pas. Je craignais de fermer les yeux, sachant que des mauvais rêves viendraient. J'ai simplement regardé le ciel de lit, la douleur traversant mon corps en pulsant. Cela allait être mauvais cette fois, très mauvais. Cette fois, j'avais perdu deux personnes et il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Jamais.

J'ai dérivé dans un sommeil agité, m'attendant presque à avoir le rêve que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir quand il était parti la première fois. Mais il n'a pas été le même, comment aurait-il pu l'être alors que la situation était tellement différente ? Ce rêve était pire, largement plus mauvais.

* * *

 _J'étais dans la forêt où mon rêve démarrait normalement. J'ai marché pendant des kilomètres, c'était réellement plutôt ennuyeux parce que je savais que je ne trouverais rien. Puis ensuite, j'ai entendu un bruit et je me suis dirigée vers lui, débouchant dans une clairière. Elle était dégagée et lumineuse alors que le reste de la forêt était sombre. Au milieu se trouvait un lit en or massif, recouvert de draps blancs d'où miroitaient les arachnéens fils d'or vaporeux qui l'entouraient. Edward se dirigeait vers lui en souriant._

 _'' - Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas me rejoindre ? '' Il a demandé et j'ai pensé qu'il me regardait. Sa chemise était étalée sur le sol à côté de lui. J'ai fait un pas en avant, mais j'ai alors vu quelque chose qui bougeait légèrement sur ma gauche, puis Alice est apparue dans la clairière, vêtue d'une robe blanche qui montrait clairement ses sous-vêtements noirs en transparence._

 _Edward a souri quand elle est grimpée au-dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté. Elle s'est penché et a commencé à l'embrasser. Je voulais fuir, mais mes pieds ne voulaient pas bouger. Je voulais m'éloigner, mais je ne pouvais pas. Edward lui a souri, comme un aveugle voyant la lumière pour la première fois._

 _'' - Tu sais, cette robe n'est pas tellement efficace pour te couvrir. '' Il lui a murmuré à l'oreille en se relevant, de sorte qu'ils étaient agenouillés l'un en face de l'autre. '' - Pourquoi ne l'enlèverais-tu pas ? '' Lui a-t-il suggéré et elle a eu un petit rire._

 _Il a saisi l'ourlet de sa robe des deux côtés, elle était déjà posée très haut sur ses cuisses et a commencé à soulever la robe, révélant ses sous-vêtements en dentelle noire en dessous. Il a jeté la robe sur le sol, puis l'a poussé sur le lit, l'embrassant comme il ne m'avait jamais embrassé._

 _J'ai commencé à trembler, à trembler, à trembler et j'ai entendu quelqu'un appeler mon nom..._

* * *

'' - Bella ! Bella ! '' Une voix m'appelait. '' - Pour l'amour du ciel, réveille-toi. '' La voix semblait chagrinée et je me suis donc assise, droite comme un piquet, finalement libéré de ce rêve qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un festival de souffrances.

J'ai fermé ma bouche, réalisant trop tard que j'étais en train de hurler. Puis j'ai passé mes bras autour de moi, à bout de souffle. C'était ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, quelque part. Mon Edward... non... l'Edward d'Alice.

Ensuite je me suis souvenu qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre et j'ai regardé autour de moi, essayant de trouver la personne dans l'obscurité.

'' - Rose ? '' ai-je murmuré.

La personne s'est rapprochée et s'est assise sur le bord du lit, la respiration haletante.

'' - Jasper ? '' Il a soupiré, se massant les tempes avec les mains.

'' - Je suis seul ici. Désolé. Je devais te réveiller. Je ne pouvais pas... ta souffrance... c'était tout simplement trop dur. '' Il a murmuré durement.

'' - Où sont les autres ? '' Ai-je demandé.

'' - À la chasse. '' A-t-il répondu rudement. '' - Je vais te laisser dormir. '' Il s'est de nouveau levé.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme cela, je mourrais brusquement d'envie de parler à quelqu'un afin que, pendant un moment, je puisse tout simplement oublier. Je voulais oublier le trou dans ma poitrine et le fait que ma main était trop chaude et vide sans la main de pierre que j'avais l'habitude de tenir.

'' - Non, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. '' Ai-je dit, mais il était déjà parti. Je n'étais plus fatiguée, je me suis donc levée et j'ai enfilé un jean et une chemise en flanelle large, des chaussettes épaisses et un sweater épais à capuche. J'ai ensuite passé ma brosse dans mes cheveux emmêlés et j'ai regardé l'horloge... quatre heures. J'avais dormi suffisamment longtemps, étant allée au lit assez tôt.

Je suis sortie dans le couloir, me demandant où Jasper avait disparu. Je me suis dirigée vers une lumière et bien sûr, je l'ai vu debout dans une petite bibliothèque. J'ai frappé et il s'est retourné.

'' - Puis-je entrer ? '' J'ai demandé timidement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je voulais le faire, mais je n'avais jamais réellement parlé avec Jasper. Mais il était seul ici et j'avais besoin d'un peu de compagnie pour cesser de voir à nouveau les images de mon rêve dans ma tête. Il a soupiré et a hoché la tête, je me suis donc assise dans un des grands fauteuils, rentrant mes pieds sous moi.

'' - Alors, quel genre de livres lis-tu ? '' Ai-je demandé au hasard. Curieusement, il a commencé à me répondre... Il avait peut-être aussi désespérément besoin de distraction, tout comme j'en avais besoin. Et nous sommes restés assis pendant le reste de la nuit, simplement à parler. Cela n'a pas fait disparaître le trou dans ma poitrine, mais c'était peut-être un peu plus facile de respirer.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq**

 **POV Bella**

La semaine suivante a été très difficile, je me suis levée, je suis allée au lycée et j'ai fait semblant d'être bien pour Charlie. Mais intérieurement, j'allais de plus en plus mal. Je ne pouvais pas dormir la nuit parce que je savais que j'allais avoir des cauchemars qui me feraient hurler, ce qui réveillerait Charlie.

Donc, au lieu de cela, je dormais pendant mes pauses et pendant le déjeuner au lycée, comme une étrange gamine déprimée. J'ai vu Jasper une fois ou deux, mais je n'ai pas essayé d'avoir de conversations avec lui au lycée parce que j'étais trop fatiguée. Par conséquent, j'étais heureuse que Rose ait quitté le lycée, parce que cela me laissait du temps pour dormir.

Je rentrais chez moi le soir et je faisais mes devoirs, j'ai continué à vivre. Mais la vie était creuse et j'étais vide. Edward avait disparu, Alice avait disparu, et ils avaient tout pris avec eux. L'amour et le bonheur. Mais surtout l'envie de faire confiance.

Ses mains froides toujours sur moi, me touchant doucement, me manquaient. Ses lèvres fermes s'appuyant toujours légèrement sur ma peau me manquaient. Mais j'étais également furieuse que cela me manque. Parce que toutes les fois où il m'avait touché, il avait souhaité que ce soit Alice. Tous ses baisers avaient été pour elle, toutes ses promesses, tous ses mots d'amour. Tout pour elle, pas pour moi. Il était parti, mais j'orbitais toujours autour de l'espace vide qu'il avait laissé, comme je l'avais fait la première fois. J'existais, je ne vivais pas, mais j'existais.

Le vendredi, je me suis assise dans la cuisine pour me focaliser sur l'algèbre et en évitant d'aller dans ma chambre comme d'habitude. Quand Charlie est entré dans la cuisine et s'est assis à la table, mon cœur a sauté un battement. Quelqu'un lui avait fait une remarque sur le fait qu'Edward avait disparu ? Où voulait-il savoir pourquoi Edward n'était pas là ? Je croyais avoir bien réussi à faire semblant que tout allait bien.

'' - Salut, papa. '' Ai-je dit joyeusement en écrivant la réponse de mon addition.

'' - Salut. '' Il a répondu. Il n'avait pas l'air trop sérieux, donc mon cœur a progressivement commencé à ralentir. J'ai répondu à une autre question en attendant qu'il se décide à parler.

'' - Alors, euh... J'ai reçu un appel aujourd'hui me rappelant que je devais, en quelque sorte, suivre un cours de formation la semaine prochaine. '' Charlie a dit. J'ai hoché la tête.

'' - Génial. ''

'' - Vas-tu être bien ? Tu comprends, tu vas être seule pendant une semaine. ''

'' - Ouais, bien sûr. Je pourrais continuer de rester avec... avec Alice, peut-être. '' Je me suis demandé s'il avait remarqué ma grimace quand j'avais dit son nom, mais il a souri et a hoché la tête, j'ai donc compris qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

'' - Tu es une bonne fille. '' Il a attrapé une bière et il est sorti de la cuisine. J'ai été heureuse qu'il n'ait pas eu à voir les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur mes joues et tombaient sur le papier. Oh comme j'aurais voulu que ce soit avec Alice que j'allais rester. Ô combien je voulais que tout redevienne comme c'était auparavant.

Rosalie m'a incitée à rester toute la semaine avec elle et j'ai acquiescé... parce que j'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Rose m'a conduite au lycée dans sa BMW chaque matin et est venue me chercher après les cours. Ensuite je faisais mes devoirs, je m'asseyais et regardais dans le vide pendant quelques temps en pleurant, puis j'allais me coucher.

Je rêvais chaque nuit et j'espérais que Jasper avait quitté la maison afin qu'il ne sente pas ma douleur en plus de la sienne. Ma souffrance était atroce. Comme si un million de couteaux me poignardaient le cœur. Comme si chacun de mes os était cassé un par un. Comme une ecchymose palpitante qui ne voulait pas guérir. Je priais qu'avec le temps, la douleur disparaisse.

Je m'étais rendu compte d'une chose pendant la semaine... ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que la première fois. La première fois que j'avais perdu Edward, j'avais également perdu Alice et le reste des Cullen. À présent, il me restait ma seconde famille et j'avais peut-être encore une chance de devenir un vampire. Non pas que je le désirais réellement pour l'instant... je trouvais l'éternité inutile sans Edward, mais peut-être qu'un jour, je serais dans de meilleures dispositions et que je verrais les avantages de passer du temps pour toujours avec ce qui restait de ma famille de vampires.

Charlie était parti jusqu'à dimanche soir, je suis donc arrivée le samedi à la maison des Cullen. Ils avaient tous besoin d'aller chasser, mais ils étaient inquiets de me laisser seule. Je leur ai assuré que j'avais des tonnes de devoirs à faire et ils sont tous partis à l'exception de Jasper. Personne ne l'avait vu de toute la semaine. Je me sentais incroyablement coupable de le pousser hors de son domicile, mais je ne pouvais pas y faire grand-chose, je me suis donc installée pour faire mes devoirs.

J'ai tout de même dû arrêter parce que des souvenirs d'avoir fait mes devoirs dans la prairie avec Edward m'ont submergé et tout à l'intérieur de moi s'est effondré. J'ai glissé sur le sol et je me suis mise en position fœtale, mes bras serrant étroitement mon corps alors que je grimaçais au contact du plancher glacé. Je brûlais, j'étais brûlante de douleur.

Des bruits de pas ont bruyamment résonné et je me suis demandé pourquoi les Cullen étaient rentrés si tôt. J'ai ressenti un faible sentiment d'embarras malgré ma douleur. Qu'allaient-ils penser s'ils me voyaient couchée là et dans un tel état ? Mais je souffrais trop pour m'en soucier vraiment. Des mains froides ont touché mes bras, me tirant vers eux pour m'installer dans le coin du canapé. Je me suis simplement laissé faire, trop de souffrance me submergeait pour que je me batte. Des souvenirs idiots se ruaient sur moi alors que je n'étais pas prête à y faire face. J'ai pleuré sur l'épaule glacée, en supposant que Rose était rentrée plus tôt pour voir comment j'allais.

Mais ensuite une vague de calme a passé à travers moi et je me suis figée, me reculant quand j'ai réalisé qui il était. Jasper me regardait tranquillement, ses yeux dorés légèrement amusés, mais également inquiets.

'' - Oh... oh, je suis... je suis désolée. '' Ai-je murmuré en me déplaçant pour me lever. Sa main a jailli et s'est refermée sur la mienne, me ramenant de nouveau sur le canapé.

'' - C'est bien. Je peux t'aider. Je m'améliore de plus en plus chaque jour pour gérer ma douleur. Je peux faire disparaître la tienne. '' J'ai senti une autre vague de calme, teinté de bonheur. Je l'ai regardé. ''

'' - Pourquoi m'aider ? Nous ne sommes même pas... proches. '' Ai-je fait remarquer. Je savais que Jasper luttait contre sa soif de sang, mais d'un autre côté, je l'avais vu parler à plusieurs gars au lycée à quelques reprises, cela ne devait donc pas être un gros problème. J'avais simplement la nette impression que, même s'il n'avait rien contre moi, il ne m'aimait pas non plus. Il a acquiescé.

'' - Je sais, mais ressentir ta douleur m'a montré que tous les humains n'étaient pas tous superficiels et égoïstes comme j'en avais l'impression. Ta souffrance est assez puissante pour rendre quelqu'un fou, mais malgré tout, tu vas tout de même de l'avant en faisant croire que tout va bien, et tout cela pour le bénéfice de Charlie. Je t'admire pour cela. Je veux que cela soit plus facile pour toi. '' J'ai souri... c'était gentil de sa part.

'' - Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas terminer tes devoirs ? '' A-t-il suggéré. Je me suis levé et je suis retourné m'asseoir à la table. Il a ramassé un livre dans la bibliothèque un peu plus loin et a commencé à lire, envoyant une vague de bonheur à travers mon corps.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre six**

 **POV Jasper**

Je l'avais fait.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais survivre sans Alice, je n'avais jamais pensé que je le voudrais. Cela faisait à présent deux semaines et la douleur s'était légèrement atténuée, j'étais même parvenu à me détacher d'elle.

De façon surprenante, il y avait quelque chose qui semblait atténuer ma douleur et c'était d'aider Bella. Puis j'ai découvert que j' _aimais_ réellement l'aider. Elle était peut-être humaine et complètement dominée par ses émotions, mais son cœur était profondément sincère et ses sentiments extrêmement puissants.

J'étais certain d'une chose, j'allais l'observer et continuer de l'aider... elle n'avait pas mérité ce qu'Edward lui avait fait. Elle était sincère, douce et gentille et il avait pris son cœur dans sa main glacée et l'avait écrasé, ne donnant pas une merde au sujet de ses sentiments. Cela m'a mis en colère qu'il puisse lui faire cela.

Je savais qu'Alice m'avait quitté, mais j'étais un vampire... j'étais suffisamment fort pour y faire face, pour ignorer la douleur. Bella était humaine, elle ne pouvait pas y faire face. Je devais donc l'aider. C'était irrépressible. Étonnamment, c'était également une bonne chose d'apprendre à la faire sourire.

J'ai seulement souhaité qu'elle soit venue avant le samedi, elle n'aurait pas eu à supporter une semaine entière de souffrance parce que j'étais trop occupé par mes propres émotions pour l'aider.

Mais j'aimais bien cela parce que, avec mes capacités améliorées, j'étais capable d'aider quelqu'un de méritant... je pouvais faire en sorte qu'elle souffre moins et elle le méritait très certainement.

 **POV Bella**

J'étais un peu triste de rentrer à la maison le dimanche, mais je voulais faire un peu de nettoyage dans la maison avant que Charlie ne revienne. J'avais désespérément essayé de remettre les choses sur de bons rails. Je me sentais toujours coupable pour ce que j'avais fait la première fois. La conversation à voix basse que j'avais surprise entre lui et Renée au sujet de ma conduite et dans laquelle il avait dit « que c'était comme si quelqu'un était mort » me hantait encore aujourd'hui.

Je me surveillais moi-même attentivement, à la recherche de tous signes m'annonçant que j'étais revenue à cet état, mais je pensais que pour l'instant, j'étais en sécurité. Jasper m'avait beaucoup aidé le samedi, contrôlant mes sentiments pour me donner une pause de mes émotions invalidantes. Je lui en étais très reconnaissante. J'avais réussi à passer à travers toute la pile massive des devoirs que j'avais négligés, parce que tout ce qui me rappelait... _lui._.. me faisait beaucoup trop souffrir.

Ce qui m'avait réellement surprise, c'était que Rosalie m'avait ramené à la maison, puis au lieu de s'en aller immédiatement, elle était sortie de la voiture. Je l'avais regardé perplexe et elle avait ri, ayant l'air d'un ange comme d'habitude. Je me suis demandé pourquoi Edward ne s'était pas tout simplement enfui avec elle... elle était beaucoup plus attrayante qu'Alice. J'ai soupiré, souhaitant pouvoir arrêter d'avoir des pensées sarcastiques et amères.

'' - Je vais t'aider à nettoyer. '' A dit Rosalie, répondant à ma question muette.

'' - Pourquoi ? '' La pensée de Rosalie avec ses cheveux parfaits et ses ongles magnifiquement vernis ainsi que son jean blanc faisant du nettoyage semblait réellement étrange.

'' - Parce que j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être un peu de compagnie. Tu comprends, pour ne pas rester seule à la maison. ''

Une vague de gratitude m'a submergée alors que je réfléchissais à ce que cela serait d'être toute seule dans la maison. J'avais l'habitude de passer beaucoup de temps seule ici sans Charlie, mais Edward était là avec moi. J'ai souri, mais une petite part de moi se demandait toujours pourquoi Rosalie était aussi gentille. Elle me détestait.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Rosalie a commencé à nettoyer le sol de la cuisine pendant je montais les escaliers et que je réunissais tout le linge dans les paniers. Quand je suis de nouveau retournée en bas, toute la cuisine brillait et le salon était impeccable. J'ai secoué la tête.

'' - Je souhaiterais pouvoir ranger aussi rapidement. '' Ai-je dit, surprise de voir à quel point je parlais d'un ton léger. Je me sentais particulièrement légère alors que Jasper n'était pas ici. Rose a ri, sa voix sonnant comme des clochettes.

Elle m'a suivi dans la minuscule buanderie et m'a regardé mettre les vêtements dans la machine à laver, puis la lessive liquide dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet.

'' - Hé bien voilà, tout est fini, grâce à toi, je te remercie. '' Ai-je dit, en me dirigeant dans le salon et me jetant dans le canapé. Elle s'est assise à côté de moi, beaucoup plus gracieusement que je l'avais fait. Peut-être que si j'avais été un peu plus gracieuse, Edward aurait toujours voulu de moi. Peut-être que si le nettoyage ne m'avait pas pris aussi longtemps, il aurait voulu de moi. Peut-être... Arggh, tais-toi, Bella.

'' - Tu vas bien ? '' A demandé Rose et scrutant brusquement mon visage.

Je me suis figée et j'ai réfléchi à cette question. Je n'allais pas très bien, mais je n'étais pas devenue un zombie. La dernière fois, j'étais entré dans un voile de brume, alors que cette fois, il me restait mes sentiments. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le mieux, parce que mes sentiments me faisaient souffrir. Mais au moins cette fois-ci je n'avais pas tout perdu. Presque tout, mais pas tout à fait.

Chaque journée était encore douloureuse. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque battement, mon cœur brisé envoyait une nouvelle vague de douleur à travers mon corps paralysé. Si je pensais trop à lui, j'étais à l'agonie. Mais désormais, il y avait de brèves périodes, quand Jasper était là, où je pouvais échapper à la douleur. Ces instants faisaient presque de la lutte quelque chose qui en valait la peine.

'' - Je fais face à cela. '' Ai-je répondu. C'était la vérité. Cette fois, je le faisais. Rose a hoché la tête et, voyant qu'elle était tellement gentille, j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance.

'' - Rose ? '' Ai-je demandé timidement.

'' - Oui ? '' Son visage était sympathique et ouvert, j'ai donc pris une grande respiration et je me suis lancé.

'' - Pourquoi... es-tu aussi... gentille ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pensais que tu ne voulais pas... de moi. '' Ai-je dit, les yeux fixés sur mes pieds, dessinant le motif du tapis avec la pointe de ma basket pour éviter de la regarder. Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'elle en ait assez et s'en aille, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de cela, elle a ri.

'' - Je ne t'aime pas particulièrement. Tu te souviens du jour où il est parti, quand tu étais dans la forêt ? '' J'ai hoché la tête.

'' - Hé bien, Esmé m'a envoyé pour garder un œil sur toi, elle avait peur que tu pourrais... essayer de te suicider, tu comprends. Elle voulait donc que tu sois surveillé par quelqu'un qui pourrait intervenir si tu essayais. Nous allions le faire à tour de rôle. Je me suis donc caché à un endroit où je pouvais voir ta maison et t'écouter. Mais ensuite, tu es sorti à l'extérieur et je t'ai regardé brûler tes photos. Je pouvais voir ton visage et tes yeux. Lorsque Royce m'avait laissé pour morte dans la rue, il y avait une bouteille brisée sur le sol et je pouvais y voir mon reflet... '' Elle a serré les lèvres avec amertume.

'' - Je me souviens d'avoir été triste parce que je n'avais plus l'air aussi jolie couverte de sang, mais mes yeux... ils étaient exactement les mêmes que les tiens étaient ce jour-là. Ils donnaient l'impression d'appartenir à quelqu'un qui avait été complètement trahie et qui avait perdu sa foi dans le monde. Tu étais effondrée, tu étais une épave et j'ai reconnu les sentiments. Je savais à quel point tu devais souffrir et j'ai sympathisé. Carlisle m'avait tendu la main et m'avait sauvé quand j'étais dans cet état, je pensais que le moins que je puisse faire, c'était de te tendre la main pour te sauver. ''

Je suis resté assise là, stupéfaite qu'elle puisse m'en dire tellement sur elle-même. Elle donnait normalement l'impression d'être une complète reine des glaces, et voilà qu'ici, elle me racontait à quel point elle s'était senti mal. Je lui ai été reconnaissante qu'elle pense que je valais la peine de recevoir son aide.

'' - Merci. '' Ai-je dit en posant doucement ma main sur la sienne. Elle a souri.

'' - Et tu n'es pas aussi mauvaise que je pensais que tu l'étais. '' A-t-elle dit malicieusement. J'ai souri, l'aimant plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept**

 **POV Bella**

C'était agréable de savoir que Charlie rentrait de nouveau à la maison... autant j'avais apprécié de passer mon temps chez les Cullen, mon père m'avait manqué. Le seul problème était qu'il ne savait pas qu'Edward avait de nouveau disparu. Et que je devais faire semblant d'être heureuse. J'avais prévu de finir de préparer son dîner avant qu'il arrive, mais il est rentré une heure plus tôt que je l'attendais et je n'avais donc pas commencé à faire le repas. Je commençais tout juste à mettre ce dont j'avais besoin sur la table quand il est rentré et a déballé ses affaires. Il est ensuite venu dans la cuisine et m'a donné une accolade maladroite.

'' - Tu m'as manqué, gamine. '' A-t-il dit avant de reculer et de regarder le sol.

'' - Ouais, tu m'as manqué aussi Char... papa. Il a remarqué la nourriture que j'avais posée sur le comptoir et il a froncé les sourcils.

'' - Euh, j'ai dit à Billy que nous irions manger chez lui... si tu es d'accord avec cela ? '' Je me suis mordu la lèvre. Jake et moi n'avions pas parlé depuis très longtemps et je ne savais pas si j'étais la bienvenue. Mais là encore, Edward avait disparu, alors peut-être que Jake allait me parler. C'était tentant, me rappelant à quel point il m'avait fait me sentir bien la première fois qu'Edward était parti.

Mais je ne voulais pas le blesser à nouveau et je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées. Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse. Même si Edward me revenait et me suppliait de lui pardonner, cela n'allait pas arriver. J'aurais toujours peur qu'il veuille me quitter, qu'il soit toujours en train de me surveiller pour s'assurer que je ne fasse rien de mal. Et ce serait comme cela avec n'importe qui. L'amour était tout simplement un trop grand risque. Mais j'ai tout de même hoché la tête à Charlie. Au moins Jake pourrait être un ami.

Mes craintes de ne pas être bien reçu se sont avérées vaines. Lorsque nous sommes sortis de la voiture de patrouille de Charlie, j'ai pu voir Jake sortir de son garage. Quand il m'a repéré, il s'est mis à courir et m'a pris dans ses bras pour une massive étreinte.

'' - Tu m'as manquée, Bells. '' Il a dit et je me suis détendue contre la chaleur de sa poitrine. Il a ri et m'a fait tourner plusieurs fois. Charlie a secoué la tête.

'' - Allons manger, les enfants. ''

Billy avait préparé sa spécialité... un bocal de sauce pour les pâtes et des spaghettis, mais au moins, les pâtes étaient bonnes. Charlie et lui sont allée immédiatement avec leurs assiettes dans la pièce de devant et quelques secondes après les bruits d'un jeu quelconque ont dérivé vers la cuisine. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et j'ai enfourné une bouchée de spaghettis dans ma bouche. Jake a englouti son assiette puis s'est ensuite assis et a attendu que je finisse. Après avoir terminé, nous avons nettoyé nos assiettes puis nous sommes allés dans son garage... comme au bon vieux temps. Cette fois, il réparait le quad de Quil et je me suis assise à côté de lui en buvant de la limonade chaude pendant qu'il parlait des derniers potins de la meute. J'avais presque oublié ma douleur sourde et permanente jusqu'à ce que Jake ait levé les yeux sur moi. Il souriait, puis j'ai vu son sourire disparaître lentement.

'' - Quoi ? '' Ai-je demandé. Il a tendu sa grosse main et j'ai réalisé ce qu'il avait vu. Mon bras, enroulé autour de ma poitrine, me maintenant ensemble comme auparavant. J'ai baissé les yeux, évitant son regard.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella ? '' Sa voix était rauque et brusquement il a été furieux. Tout ce qui me dérangeait le rendait furieux. Ses mains ont commencé à trembler et, bien que sachant qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, je suis devenue nerveuse. Le souvenir du visage d'Émily m'a traversé l'esprit. '' _Il faut qu'il se calme, Bella.''_ NON ! NON ! La souffrance m'a traversé, tellement atroce, tellement étrange, comme si c'était hier qu'il était parti. J'ai senti mon visage prendre contact avec le sol froid et je suis resté là, à bout de souffle. J'ai vu les pieds de Jake alors qu'il sortait et j'ai espéré qu'il n'allait pas chercher Charlie.

Je me suis assise lentement et j'ai pris une profonde respiration. Je _ne voulais plus_ l'entendre. Je voulais l'oublier. Cette fois, cela _devait_ être comme s'il n'avait _jamais_ existé. J'ai entendu un bruit à la porte puis Jake est revenu en me souriant timidement.

'' - Désolé, je devais me calmer. '' Il a dit, se déplaçant pour venir s'asseoir près de moi et envelopper son bras autour de mes épaules. J'ai posé ma tête contre son épaule, heureuse de voir qu'il ne tremblait plus de rage. J'ai décidé que c'était terminé les délires.

'' - J'ai entendu sa voix. '' Ai-je murmuré, la douleur clairement audible dans mon ton. Il m'a tenu plus serré.

''- Où est-il allé cette fois ? '' Jake a réussi à dissimuler sa colère, mais tout juste.

'' - En Alaska. Avec Alice. ''

'' - _Avec_ Alice ? '' J'ai hoché la tête et il a secoué la sienne de dégoût. Puis il s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers une armoire dans le fond puis en a sorti un vieux jeu d'échecs et un vieux jeu de dames.

'' - Les échecs ou les dames ? '' A-t-il demandé et j'ai dû sourire. Jake savait quand laisser tomber un sujet et c'était la raison pour laquelle il était mon meilleur ami. Nous avons passé le reste de la soirée à jouer aux échecs et aux dames et de parler un peu plus... toujours à son sujet, de ses prochains projets, les endroits où couraient la patrouille des loups et ainsi de suite.

Seth s'était imprégné, ce que je trouvais étrange parce qu'il avait tout juste quinze ans, mais j'ai pensé que les adolescents sortaient maintenant avec d'autres personnes et qu'au moins, c'était une relation qui n'allait pas mal tourner. _J'ai_ brusquement désiré être un loup-garou qui aurait la chance de trouver quelqu'un pour rester avec lui pour l'éternité parce que je serais son âme sœur.

Lorsque Charlie est venu dans le garage pour venir me chercher, Jake avait gagné vingt-sept parties d'échecs, toutes très rapidement et vingt-trois jeux de dames tout aussi rapidement. Je n'avais gagné qu'une partie de chaque. Le trajet en cruiser jusqu'à la maison a été tranquille, mais je l'ai aimé. Cela m'a donné le temps de réfléchir. Je m'étais remise étonnamment bien après avoir entendu sa voix... mieux que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible. Oui, la douleur m'avait fait me recroqueviller sur le sol, mais encore une fois, j'avais pu m'asseoir. Le plus dur était peut-être passé. J'allais peut-être de mieux en mieux.

Nous sommes arrivés tard à la maison et Charlie a allumé le téléviseur alors que je lui disais que je montais me coucher. J'étais un peu fatigué, mais bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas dormir. Ce soir serait mauvais si je dormais et j'étais certaine que j'allais crier après avoir entendu sa voix. J'allais simplement devoir faire une sieste au lycée à nouveau. J'ai allumé ma lampe d'une pichenette et je suis allé ensuite vers mon tiroir pour prendre mon pyjama. J'ai entendu un léger bruit et je me suis retourné et j'ai presque crié. J'ai serré ma main sur ma bouche juste à temps, afin de ne pas alarmer Charlie.

Jasper se tenait près de la fenêtre et brusquement, des vagues de colère et de désapprobations sont passées à travers moi. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

'' - Heu, salut Jasper. '' ai-je dit en laissant tomber mon pyjama sur le lit.

'' - Ne crois-tu pas que tu aurais pu dire à l'un d'entre nous où tu allais ? '' A-t-il dit d'une voix tendue par la colère, ignorant mon salut décontracté.

'' - Euh, non... j'étais avec Charlie. '' Il a serré les dents.

'' - Écoute, Bella, tu ne peux pas aller à la réserve sans que l'un de nous ne se trouve à proximité juste au cas où. '' Sa voix était toujours tendue.

'' - Pourquoi pas ? Il n'est rien arrivé. ''

'' - Est-ce que Jacob s'est mis en colère ? '' Un éclair de culpabilité m'a traversé.

'' - Non... '' J'ai menti et il a secoué la tête.

'' - Tu ne peux pas me mentir, Bella. À l'avenir, dis-le-nous si tu y vas. '' A-t-il claqué. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel... il était agaçant.

'' - Très bien, d'accord. '' Je lui ai répondu avec désinvolture. Il a soupiré puis il a disparu. J'ai fixé la fenêtre puis me suis dirigée vers elle avec fureur et je l'ai verrouillée. Pour qui se prenait-il en me disant ce que je devais faire comme si j'étais une enfant ? Je me suis changée et j'ai mis mon pyjama puis je me suis servi un coca plein de sucres que j'ai sorti de ma cachette dans mon armoire... c'était ma façon de rester éveillée. Ensuite j'ai pris un livre et je me suis pelotonnée pour lire.

Ce n'est que plus tard, quand ma colère contre la condescendance de Jasper s'est calmé que je me suis demandé _pourquoi_ il avait été tellement inquiet que je puisse me mettre en danger.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit**

 **POV Jasper**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi en colère.

J'étais allé chez Bella pour voir comment elle allait. Esmé était inquiète à son sujet et pour être honnête, moi aussi. Bella est douce, et je tenais à m'assurer qu'elle allait bien même si elle n'était pas heureuse.

Quand j'y suis arrivé, envisageant simplement de lui envoyer des vagues de bonheur à travers sa fenêtre, elle n _'était pas là_. J'ai paniqué, évidemment que je l'ai fait. J'ai ensuite suivi sa trace jusqu'à la frontière Quileute et évidemment, je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin. Ce qui m'a inquiété.

Je suis resté là, à la frontière alors que j'avais toutes sortes de pensées qui me traversaient la tête. Du genre, hé Jasper, souviens-toi de ce qui est arrivé à Bella la dernière fois qu'elle est allé à La Push ? Ah ouais, elle a sauté de cette satanée falaise et elle a presque failli mourir.

Je ne faisais pas confiance à Bella dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Je ne faisais pas non plus confiance à ce clébard adolescent. Il pourrait si facilement lui faire du mal, même s'il ne l'encourageait pas à faire des actes de folie puérils et insensés.

Elle avait été suffisamment contrarié par moi pour être devenu furieux contre elle... mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse de cela, cela avait tout à voir avec le fait qu'elle reste en vie.

Et cela me faisait peur.

Elle était humaine.

Juste une humaine.

Les humains sont sacrifiables. Les êtres humains meurent.

Alors pourquoi devrait m'en soucier qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meurt ?

Esmé ? Oui, voilà pourquoi. Je ne voulais pas qu'Esmé soit bouleversée. Esmé aimait Bella comme une fille, je ne voulais pas qu'elle la perde. Voilà pourquoi je m'en souciais. Je m'en souciais en raison d'Esmé.

 **POV Bella**

J'ai trébuché en bas des escaliers, complètement épuisée. Je n'avais pas eu suffisamment de sommeil, mais je ne pouvais pas y faire grand-chose. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Charlie apprendre que j'étais en train de mourir intérieurement. Je me suis fait une tasse vraiment très très forte de café et je l'ai bu en grimaçant à sa force et son amertume. Aussi fort et amère que ma souffrance. Pendant la nuit, j'avais pris une décision importante. Je voulais dire à Charlie qu'Edward avait disparu. Mais j'allais toujours être forte pour lui. J'allais faire semblant d'en avoir rien à foutre.

Il est entré dans la cuisine déjà dans son uniforme et s'est servi quelques céréales.

'' - Hé papa ? ''

'' - Ouais, Bells ? '' A-t-il dit entre deux cuillerées.

'' - Hé bien, je suppose que tu as remarqué que... Edward ne venait plus ici. '' Ai-je dit en essayant de garder une voix normale alors que je levais ma tasse de café pour éviter de le regarder.

'' - Je crois l'avoir remarqué. '' A-t-il dit doucement.

'' - Ouais, il est... parti. Il a commencé l'Université. En avance. '' J'ai menti. Charlie pensait qu'Edward et Alice étaient réellement liés, de sorte que je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qui était réellement arrivé.

'' - Une relation longue distance ? '' Charlie a demandé d'une voix bourrue.

'' - Euh, non... Nous avons décidé de rompre. '' Ai-je dit en hochant lentement la tête.

'' - Hé bien... euh... je suis désolé Bells. Es-tu... Est-ce que tu es bien avec cela ? '' La longue pause avait clairement une signification intérieure. Ce qu'il voulait réellement demander c'était : est-ce que tu vas redevenir un zombie, Bella ? Quelle serait ma réponse ? J'allais faire de mon mieux pour que cela ne se produise pas.

'' - Ouais. Ouais, je vais bien. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je peux toujours sortir avec Rose, Emmett et Jasper. ''

'' - Et Alice ? ''

'' - Euh, ouais... Alice est également partie. Elle reste avec sa famille. ''

'' - Ah oui ? Hé bien je suppose que je ferais mieux d'y aller. '' Il m'a donné une accolade maladroite, mais puissante puis il est parti. J'imaginais qu'il était satisfait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé l'idée que je sorte avec Edward.

J'ai soupiré en prenant mon sac à dos et j'ai étouffé un bâillement en montant dans mon camion. Je me suis demandé quel Cullen m'avait surveillée toute la nuit pour s'assurer que je ne m'étais pas foutu en l'air. Je ne me le suis pas demandé longtemps, dès que Charlie a disparu, une énorme silhouette a émergé de la forêt. Emmett m'a fait un signe de la main et un sourire espiègle, il a ensuite disparu, retournant à ce qu'il faisait, quoi que ce soit, avant de surveiller une humaine suicidaire. J'aurais aimé qu'ils arrêtent de me surveiller. Je ne voulais pas me suicider, je ne ferais jamais cela à Charlie. Jamais.

D'une certaine façon, j'ai réussi à suivre mes cours du matin sans m'endormir et je suis ensuite sortie à l'extérieur en direction du petit bosquet d'arbres à côté du lycée. J'ai sorti mon téléphone de ma poche et j'ai réglé l'alarme avant de m'installer sur le sol pour ma pause-déjeuner et sieste. Ici j'étais bien trop loin pour que quiconque m'entende crier.

Du moins c'est ce que j'avais pensé.

Je n'étais qu'à la moitié de mon rêve lorsque quelqu'un m'a secoué rudement, me réveillant. J'ai cligné des yeux et je me suis immédiatement senti gênée... Quel camarade m'avait trouvé endormi et criant pendant la pause-déjeuner ? Pitié, que ce ne soit pas Jessica ou Lauren. Elles le diraient à tout le monde. À travers le brouillard de mes yeux ensommeillés, j'ai pu voir un visage blanc pâle et des yeux dorés. Oh, peut-être que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Edward était là. Peut-être qu'il n'était jamais parti... Oh, non. C'était Jasper.

Je me suis relevée et je lui ai lancé un regard furieux.

'' - Que fais- _tu_ ici ? ''

'' - Hé bien, j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier comme si on l'assassinait. '' A-t-il répondu hargneusement, comme je l'avais fait.

'' - Hé bien, tu peux y aller. J'ai besoin de dormir. '' Ai-je dit durement. Ses yeux se sont légèrement adouci.

'' - Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? ''

'' - Je... Je ne peux pas dormir la nuit. Au cas où je me mettrais à crier. Ce qui pourrait inquiéter Charlie. '' Une lueur sombre a brusquement brillé dans ses yeux et j'ai brusquement ressenti le besoin de courir. Il avait l'air dangereux.

'' - Tu n'as pas dormi ? '' A-t-il chuchoté. J'ai secoué la tête. Il a marmonné quelque chose comme « je pourrais tuer ce crétin », mais je n'en étais pas certaine.

'' - Je viendrais te protéger pendant la nuit. Je peux t'envoyer de bonnes sensations de l'extérieur. Tu devrais ensuite être capable de dormir. ''

Oh. C'était gentil. J'ai ressenti une vague d'affection envers Jasper, puis j'ai froncé les sourcils, me demandant s'il me faisait me sentir comme cela. Ensuite j'ai décidé que ce n'était pas le cas... J'ai été touchée qu'il m'offrait de passer la nuit debout à l'extérieur simplement pour que je puisse dormir. Cela ne me semblait pas juste pour lui. J'ai secoué la tête.

'' - Oh, allez, Bella... ''

'' - Non, tu peux venir à l'intérieur, lire ou aller sur mon ordinateur portable ou faire quelque chose d'autre. Je ne vais pas te laisser rester dehors toute la nuit. '' Il s'est mordu la lèvre pendant une seconde, puis a hoché la tête. J'ai souri. Lui également. Puis il s'est avancé et a regardé mon visage.

'' - Bien. '' Il a murmuré, puis il a levé les mains pour essuyer les larmes sur mon visage, à l'endroit où il m'avait touché, mon visage me brûlait et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf**

 **POV Bella**

Jasper est venu ce soir-là au moment où j'avais l'habitude d'aller au lit, lorsque je pouvais dormir sans faire de cauchemars. C'était un peu gênant au début, mais bien sûr, Jasper m'a rapidement débarrassée de cela. Je me suis installée sous les couvertures et il s'est assis dans ma chaise de bureau, un livre dans les mains. Heureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment comme lorsque c'était Edward qui restait, parce qu'il avait toujours été sur le lit avec moi.

Son nom n'était même pas douloureux à dire près de Jasper... Il contrôlait tellement bien mon humeur que je ne ressentais seulement que du bonheur. Cela semblait étrange d'être heureuse. Cela donnait l'impression de sourire après qu'une catastrophe majeure ait détruit la terre. Cela me semblait mal. Mais en même temps, cela me semblait sacrément bon. Pourquoi devrais-je être malheureuse simplement parce qu'Edward avait décidé de partir avec ma meilleure amie ?

Je me suis détendue dans la chaleur de mon lit, heureuse de dormir dans mon propre lit pendant la nuit depuis ce qui me semblait être la première fois depuis une éternité. C'était génial. J'ai ressenti une vague de gratitude envers Jasper, puis une vague de culpabilité pour avoir crié sur lui dans la forêt et également quand il avait été inquiet quand j'étais allée à La Push.

Ensuite je me suis senti méfiante. Comment allais-je pouvoir faire confiance à mes émotions autour de lui ? J'ai ignoré la culpabilité pendant une seconde, mais elle ne se calmait pas, j'ai donc pensé que c'était peut-être moi. Je me suis levée sur un coude et j'ai plissé les yeux pour le chercher dans l'obscurité.

'' - Euh, Jasper ? '' Ai-je murmuré, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de Charlie.

'' - Oui, Bella. '' A-t-il répondu doucement et je l'ai entendu poser son livre sur mon bureau.

'' - Euh, hé bien je suis désolée d'avoir crié sur toi dans les bois aujourd'hui et également quand je suis allée à La Push. '' Ai-je dit en rougissant.

'' - C'est bien, Bella. Et je suis désolé d'avoir été tellement surprotecteur. '' Un éclair de confusion m'a traversée et comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas su si c'était moi ou Jasper. J'ai présumé que c'était moi, même si je ne comprenais pas _pourquoi_ il aurait ressenti cela.

'' - Pourquoi l'as-tu été ? '' Il y a eu une longue pause.

'' - Parce qu'Esmé t'aime comme une fille et je détesterais qu'elle te perde. ''

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais qu'il mentait. Je venais de ressentir un énorme sentiment de culpabilité et je savais que ce n'était pas la mienne. Je ne me sentais pas coupable parce qu'Esmé n'allait pas me perdre, parce que Jake savait comment contrôler suffisamment sa colère pour ne pas me faire de mal... Il était simplement sorti pour se calmer. C'était donc Jasper qui se sentait coupable, ce qui me faisait croire que Jasper mentait. Je me suis assise.

'' - Vraiment ? '' Ai-je demandé surprise de voir à quel point j'étais audacieuse. Cela devait être l'obscurité. Je me sentais plus à l'aise en disant des choses parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mon visage. Puis quelque chose m'a frappé... Il pouvait voir mon visage, il était un vampire avec une vision avancée. J'ai senti mon visage devenir d'un rouge profond et il a ri, puis il s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers moi pour s'asseoir au pied de mon lit.

'' - Tu es jolie quand tu rougis. '' Il a ri et mon cœur a sauté un battement. Mon cerveau m'a commencé à crier que je devrais être à présent paralysée de souffrance parce qu'Edward aimait la couleur de mon fard. Mais je ne l'étais pas, je ne ressentais rien. Hé bien, c'était un mensonge, j'avais senti un petit pincement au cœur de... quoi ? D'excitation ? De désir ? Non, pourquoi ressentirais-je cela ? Un long silence s'est étiré entre nous et je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Je pouvais voir son visage un peu plus pâle que l'obscurité de la pièce et je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je pouvais sentir sa confusion et la mienne propre, mais aucun de nous ne savait ce qui se passait.

Mon cœur battait extrêmement vite et je ne savais pas pourquoi puis j'ai entendu Jasper avaler de façon audible.

'' - Tu devrais peut-être dormir à présent. '' A-t-il murmuré tranquillement et, pour une raison quelconque, j'ai ressenti une vague de déception... La sienne ou la mienne ? Et pourquoi ? Il s'est levé puis s'est penché et a enroulé ma couette pourpre autour de mon corps, me poussant doucement vers le lit en position couchée. Puis il est retourné vers le bureau et je suis resté là, mon cœur battant follement et mes bras nus me brûlants là où ses mains s'étaient posées.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Pourquoi cela m'avait-il brûlé quand il m'avait touché ?

Que se passait-il avec toutes ces émotions prêtant à confusion ?

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix**

 **POV Jasper**

Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait.

Bella dormait à présent, tranquillement, la tête appuyée sur son bras. Elle est tellement... je dirais magnifique. Elle est superbe et je me demande comment je ne l'avais pas vu auparavant. Sa peau pâle était impeccable, d'une parfaite couleur d'un blanc crémeux. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles douces et parfaites et sa bouche était pleine et parfaite. Je ne l'avais pas vu auparavant. Auparavant, Alice se tenait devant moi, l'amour de ma vie, l'amour de mon éternité. Elle avait été la lumière qui m'avait aveuglée. Quand elle était partie, j'avais toujours été aveugle, mais aujourd'hui, j'avais retrouvé la vue. Je pouvais voir la beauté. Je pouvais voir Bella.

Et cela me terrifiait.

La jeune fille endormie, si innocente, si douce, et tellement brisée.

Tellement belle.

'' - Bella. '' J'ai murmuré son nom dans l'obscurité et elle a bougé. Je me suis raidi, espérant que je ne l'avais pas réveillé... elle avait besoin de sommeil. Mais elle s'était simplement retournée, un léger sourire relevant les bords de ses magnifiques lèvres pleines.

Oh, mon Dieu Jasper, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je pouvais sentir la satisfaction de Bella pour la première fois et j'ai espéré que son mauvais rêve n'allait pas venir la hanter ce soir, avec moi ici. Je lui ai envoyé une vague de bonheur, juste au cas où.

Une chose des plus étranges était arrivé un peu plus tôt, quand j'avais touché sa peau nue. À l'endroit où je l'avais touché, cela me brûlait. Exactement comme un feu réel et brûlant, mais... _agréable_. Comme une très agréable brûlure.

Je devenais fou.

Je devais l'être.

Alice était partie et je devenais fou.

Avant que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, mes pieds m'ont entraîné vers son lit et je me suis agenouillés près d'elle, tendant mes doigts et caressant lentement toute la longueur de sa pommette parfaite. Effectivement, sa peau me brûlait. Et elle sentait tellement bon. J'ai inspiré profondément, savourant les flammes dans ma gorge parce que je savais que je ne pouvais pas la tuer. Je ne pouvais pas tuer quelqu'un que j'aimais.

Qu'est-ce que... QUOI ! QUE SE PASSE-IL, Jasper ? Quelqu'un que tu _aimes_ ? Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu veux seulement t'assurer qu'elle va bien. Tu veux simplement qu'elle aille bien. Tu essayes seulement de rattraper les erreurs d'Edward et Alice.

Mais en regardant son visage endormi, je savais que c'était faux.

J'avais tort.

D'une certaine manière, quelque part le long de la ligne, j'étais tombé amoureux de Bella.

De la faible et fragile humaine qui portait une âme plus brillante que le soleil lui-même.

Si vous regardez fixement le soleil pendant une longue période, il laisse son empreinte brûlante sur les globes oculaires, même ceux des vampires. Chaque fois que vous fermez les yeux, vous voyez le disque du soleil pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que vos yeux guérissent à nouveaux. J'avais regardé Bella et à présent son empreinte ne voulait pas disparaître. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai pu voir son doux et joli visage, ses grands yeux bruns qui montraient toujours son souci et sa compassion pour les autres. Elle m'avait dépossédé de ma vue.

Alice m'avait aveuglé, mais pas de cette façon. Je pouvais voir le passé, je pouvais voir également des choses importantes, mais à présent, plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance. C'était simplement une jeune fille, une jeune fille et rien d'autre. Mais elle était devenue mon tout. En quelque sorte. Sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Bon sang, Jasper.

Je ne pouvais pas être avec Bella. Elle avait été brisée, elle était en millions de morceaux sur le sol. Elle aimait Edward, elle l'avait toujours fait et le ferait toujours. Son cœur était perdu pour moi. Même si elle réussissait à s'en remettre, elle ne ferait probablement plus jamais suffisamment confiance à quiconque pour aimer à nouveau. Surtout pas moi. Pourquoi me ferait-elle confiance ? J'étais un Cullen et le dernier Cullen qu'elle avait aimé l'avait écrasée sans se soucier d'elle.

Elle était perdue pour moi.

'' - Jasper. '' Je me suis figée. Elle s'était réveillée et m'avait vu près de son lit. '' - Jasper. '' C'était plus doux cette fois et elle s'est retournée, clairement encore endormie. Elle disait mon nom dans son sommeil.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre onze**

 **POV Bella**

'' - Bella, Bella, réveille-toi ! '' A murmuré une voix mélodieuse dans mon oreille et j'ai souri. Jasper. J'ai ouvert mes yeux encore embrumés de sommeil et j'ai regardé son visage si près du mien. J'ai cligné des yeux.

'' - Euh, ouais, tu devrais peut-être te lever. Nous sommes un peu en retard pour le lycée. '' Il a dit. J'ai regardé l'horloge. Il était déjà neuf heures moins le quart.

'' - Bon sang, Jasper, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée plus tôt ? '' Ai-je dit en élevant la voix. J'ai bondi hors du lit et, sans même y penser, j'ai enlevé mon pyjama par-dessus ma tête et je l'ai jeté sur le plancher. J'ai saisi une chemise dans mon placard et je me suis tortillée pour l'enfiler. Jasper a toussé avec embarras derrière moi et j'ai rougi. Dieu merci, j'avais porté un soutien-gorge pour aller au lit la nuit dernière, mais c'était réellement très embarrassant. J'avais simplement oublié qu'il était là. C'était gênant.

'' - Je vais... euh... hé bien... peut-être... Je vais aller te préparer un peu de nourriture. '' Il a balbutié, en reculant jusqu'à la porte les mains tendues en l'air. Je voulais qu'un énorme trou s'ouvre sous mes pieds pour m'engloutir, mais s'était trop tard à présent. J'ai enfilé un jean et j'ai passé une brosse dans mes cheveux. Ensuite, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai regardé quel soutien-gorge je portais et j'ai cru mourir de soulagement quand j'ai réalisé que c'était mon meilleur noir. J'ai été heureuse qu'il n'avait pas vu mon vieux blanc fatigué.

Attends... pourquoi devrais-je me soucier quel soutien-gorge Jasper avait vu ? Ce n'était pas comme si cela voulait dire quelque chose pour l'un de nous, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Hé bien, cela n'en avait pas pour lui.

Ce qui se passait était étrange. J'avais rêvé de lui la nuit dernière. J'avais rêvé qu'on nous avait entraînés au bas d'une colline quelque part et nous avons levé les yeux vers les étoiles, ensuite il m'avait dit que j'étais son étoile la plus brillante. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens parce qu'Alice et lui étaient censés être ensemble. Je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alice à ses côtés. C'était elle ou personne et j'étais certaine que c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

Et moi dans tout cela ?

J'avais toujours pensé que ce serait moi avec Edward à mes côtés. Pour l'éternité. Récemment, j'avais arrêté de souhaiter l'éternité... après tout, cela n'avait pas d'intérêt sans lui. Mais étrangement, à présent, cela me faisait envie. L'éternité avec Jasper comme ami. Peut-être que je pourrais le convaincre d'être quelque chose de plus.

Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu aimes Edward, encore aujourd'hui. C'est vrai.

Mais était-ce le cas ?

Je me suis assise sur mon lit, posant mon visage dans mes mains moites. J'ai cherché au fond de moi, cherchant partout, et je l'ai trouvé. J'étais encore amoureuse d'Edward, mais cela s'était atténué. L'amour s'était tellement atténué que j'ai eu peur. Ce n'était plus important, cela ne me submergeait plus, cela ne changeait plus le monde. C'était simplement un écho. Simplement un vague souvenir de quelque chose qui était autrefois parfait mais qui ne le serait plus jamais.

Je ne l'aimais plus comme je l'avais fait. En deux courtes semaines, mon cœur brisé s'était guérie de lui-même, remettant chaque pièce en place, le casse-tête insoluble et complexe ne l'était plus. Il n'était pas aussi insoluble que je l'avais pensé. Je croyais être comme une voiture qui ne pourrait jamais être réparée. Une maison qui était condamnée et abandonnée à tout jamais. Un jouet cassé qui ne pourrait jamais être aimé comme auparavant.

Mais je m'étais trompée.

Je n'avais pas pris en compte un autre facteur. Jasper.

D'une certaine manière, il m'avait guéri sans même essayer. Il avait été l'adhésif qui avait recollé tous les morceaux de nouveau ensemble point par point. Il avait guéri mon cœur brisé et l'avait remonté et, à présent, il était de nouveau en état de marche.

C'était tout simplement une honte qu'à présent qu'il était guéri, il allait être brisé une nouvelle fois. Parce que Bella et Jasper étaient quelque chose qui n'allait jamais exister. Parce que Jasper était un vampire. Jasper était beau et fort, rapide et intelligent. Jasper s'ennuierait avec la lente, ordinaire, faible et fragile petite humaine. Exactement comme Edward l'avait fait.

Edward avait dit que j'étais un météore, mais les météores brûlaient immédiatement. Alice était évidemment le soleil. Ne pouvant pas mourir, brûlant brillamment et indéfiniment jour et nuit. Meilleure que moi.

Jasper avait aimé Alice et il le faisait probablement toujours. Edward m'avait dit une fois qu'il était difficile de changer les sentiments d'un vampire et je le croyais. Tanya était restée obsédée par lui, même quand il l'avait rejeté. Carlisle et Esmé, Emmett et Rose, ils avaient été ensemble pendant tellement longtemps. Alice n'avait à l'évidence jamais eu beaucoup de respect pour Jasper... elle devait avoir vu qu'elle était censé être avec Edward. Mais Jasper, il l'avait idolâtré. Elle l'avait sauvé de son monde de ténèbres et l'avait guidé vers la lumière.

Elle était tout pour lui.

Et je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Je ne pourrais jamais me tenir à ses côtés et le rendre fier. Je me suis levée et j'ai essuyé les larmes coulant sur mon visage.

Il serait temps d'apprendre qu'il ne faut pas tomber amoureuse d'un vampire, Bella.

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de Noël.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre douze**

 **POV Bella**

J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir immédiatement de cours avec Jasper. Il aurait senti immédiatement mon humeur et il aurait compris. Il aurait réalisé que je l'aimais. Ensuite il serait parti. Parce qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de rester autour de moi une fois qu'il saurait. Ce serait maladroit et douloureux pour nous deux. J'ai donc travaillé toute la journée pour garder mes sentiments à l'écart. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre également, je devais donc accepter tout simplement que nous ne serions jamais plus que des amis.

Parce que je n'étais pas suffisamment bien.

Parce que je n'étais pas Alice.

Après les cours, j'ai couru jusqu'à mon camion et je suis monté en allumant directement le moteur. Je devais arriver à la maison des Cullen avant que Jasper ne le fasse. J'avais besoin de parler à Emmett. Heureusement, je savais qu'il avait du sport en salle et qu'il devait se changer. Normalement, cela ne l'aurait pas beaucoup ralenti, mais il devait s'adapter à la mascarade humaine et j'avais donc une longueur d'avance de dix minutes. Dix minutes étaient tout ce donc j'avais besoin.

J'ai bondi hors de la cabine du camion, laissant le moteur en marche et j'ai couru à l'étage. La porte s'est ouverte avant même que je n'arrive et je me suis arrêté à bout de souffle sur le porche devant Rose qui me souriait.

'' - Salut, Bella. Il n'y a seulement qu'Emmett et moi à la maison en ce moment. '' A-t-elle dit en levant ses sourcils.

'' - Oh bien. J'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de parler à Emmett, je veux dire immédiatement, s'il te plaît ! '' Elle a souri et m'a conduit au salon avant de toucher mon épaule et de disparaître à l'étage.

'' - Oh, que vois-je , c'est l'odorante Bella ! '' Emmett a dit de la place où il était, étendu sur le canapé. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

'' - Écoute, j'ai besoin de ton aide. '' Ai-je dit franchement, mon cœur battant tristement à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

'' - Que vas-tu faire pour moi ? '' A-t-il dit d'une manière suggestive en me faisant un clin d'œil.

'' - EMMETT ! '' Rose a hurlé et il a ri. J'ai secoué la tête.

'' - Ce n'est pas drôle. Je veux que tu emmènes Jasper loin d'ici. ''

''- Loin d'ici, loin d'ici ? Tu veux que je le tue ? Parce que je ne suis pas tellement à l'aise de devoir tuer mon propre frère. Mais d'un autre côté, si tu m'achètes la nouvelle Xbox, je pourrais éventuellement l'envisager parce qu'il m'a cassé l'ancienne et je... ''

'' - NON, EMMETT. Je ne veux pas que tu le _tues._ Je veux seulement que tu l'emmènes en voyage faire du camping ou quelque chose pendant une semaine ou deux. '' Une semaine ou deux devraient être suffisantes pour dissiper toutes les illusions que j'avais de nous deux étant ensemble. Pour que je puisse oublier cela, passer à autre chose et accepter que nous ne soyons simplement que des amis.

'' - Pourquoi ? '' Heureusement pour moi, j'avais trouvé une bonne explication.

'' - Il a besoin de faire une pause. '' Ai-je dit. Emmett m'a regardé longuement. J'ai serré les dents alors que je sentais mon visage me trahir en devant d'un profond rouge tomate.

'' - Écoute, il te suffit de le faire. '' Ai-je dit sèchement en me levant. J'ai commencé à me diriger vers la porte, mais alors il a volé dans les airs et a atterri sur moi, m'écrasant. Je me suis vainement battu contre son poids de pierre et il m'a souri d'un air menaçant.

'' - Dois-je lui dire que tu veux qu'il s'éloigne ? '' M'a taquiné Emmett et bien qu'il n'était pas sérieux, j'ai voulu le frapper. Ce qui serait une très mauvaise idée, je me casserais la main.

'' - Non, ne pas faire l'imbécile. '' Ai-je dit sèchement.

'' - Emmett, laisse là partir. '' A chanté Rose à l'étage. Emmett a soupiré et s'est levé. Je l'ai regardé d'un ton suppliant.

'' - Tout ce que tu veux, odorante Bella. Mais j'ai compris. Je vais travailler sur ce que tu caches. ''

Je lui ai tiré la langue et j'ai couru à mon camion, heureuse, mais l'esprit également hébété.

* * *

 **Bonne et heureuse année 2018 à tous.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre treize**

 **POV Bella**

J'étais assise pour faire mes devoirs d'algèbre en ayant une bonne crise de larmes en même temps. J'avais un peu peur. Je ne voulais pas que Jasper s'éloigne. Mais d'un autre côté, cela n'aurait pas été juste de le garder là avec moi simplement parce que j'étais amoureuse de lui. De la façon dont je le voyais, la seule façon de le garder ici pour de bon était d'être amis. S'il avait été autour de moi en ce moment, il aurait su que je l'aimais. Il serait capable de le découvrir dans mes émotions et je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Cela le mettrait dans une position inconfortable et il aurait l'impression qu'il devrait s'éloigner afin que je ne tombe pas plus profondément amoureuse de lui.

J'ai soupiré quand j'ai réalisé que l'encre de ma page s'était délayée et, avec un sentiment de résignation, j'ai essuyé mes larmes et j'ai sorti une feuille de papier propre. Ces imbéciles de vampires continuaient de me faire pleurer.

Je venais de terminer de recopier la page en question quand il y a eu un coup léger sur la porte. J'ai regardé l'horloge... il était trop tôt pour que Charlie soit de retour et je n'avais pas d'amis qui viendraient me rendre visite. Sauf peut-être Jake ? Mais non, il n'était pas autorisé à venir me voir tant que les Cullen seraient toujours là. Imbécile de Sam. J'ai rapidement descendu les escaliers et j'ai ouvert la porte.

'' - Salut, Rose. '' Ai-je dit avec embarras quand j'ai vu mon visage se refléter dans ses yeux et j'ai réalisé que mon visage devait être strié de traces de larmes séchées.

'' - Bella, qu'as-tu demandée à Emmett de faire ? '' Rose a posé la question alors qu'elle me suivait dans la cuisine et s'asseyait avec fluidité sur une des chaises. J'avais assez soif, alors j'ai saisi une canette de coca dans le réfrigérateur avant de m'asseoir également.

'' - Pourquoi ? '' J'ai fait sauter la languette.

'' - Parce que Jasper traverse actuellement une crise de folie. '' A-t-elle dit en levant les yeux au ciel.

'' - À quel point folle ? '' Ai-je demandé en sirotant ma boisson fraîche.

'' - Du genre Emmett avait emballé un tas de trucs dans un sac quand nous avons eu l'impression que Jasper commençait à les jeter partout dans la pièce en criant à Emmett à quel point il était stupide et idiot et que ce n'était absolument pas le moment. ''

'' - Je vois. '' Pourquoi Jasper avait réagi de _cette façon_? Il espérait peut-être encore qu'Alice revienne et il ne voulait pas être ailleurs au cas où elle le ferait. Mon cœur s'est serré de désespoir.

'' - Ah ? ''

'' - Je lui ai demandé d'emmener Jasper ailleurs pour qu'il fasse une pause en allant chasser pendant une semaine ou deux. ''

'' - Pourquoi ? '' Elle a demandé, clairement perplexe. Devrais-je le dire à Rose ? Elle était l'amie la plus proche que j'avais à présent, ma seule véritable amie. Elle avait été là pour moi quand j'en avais eu le plus besoin. Il me restait quelques doutes à son sujet parfois, mais c'était seulement parce que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle revienne à son ancienne façon d'être. Bien que cela ne semblait pas être le cas, nous nous comprenions à présent, nous étions même semblables à bien des égards, d'une façon que nous n'avions pas vue auparavant. Nous avions toutes les deux été blessé très gravement de sorte que nous nous comprenions l'une l'autre. J'ai croisé mes doigts et j'ai avalé.

'' - Je... je suppose... je l'aime énormément. '' '' Ai-je murmuré, puis j'ai levé les yeux, m'attendant à voir le choc dans ses yeux. Mais il n'y était pas.

'' - J'avais bien pensé. Mais pourquoi cela signifie-t-il qu'il doive partir ? '' Elle a demandé et j'ai été surprise... elle était un vampire, elle était censé être incroyablement intelligente.

'' - C'est un empathe. ''

'' - Et alors ? ''

'' - Alors ? Il va savoir comment je me sens et il va partir. J'ai dit d'une voix vaincue et je me suis légèrement inquiété de l'écho de zombie qu'il y avait dans ma voix. Jasper m'avait guéri, mais n'avais-je guéri que pour être simplement déchirée une fois de plus ?

'' - Bella, je pense que tu as besoin de le regarder d'un peu plus près quand Jasper est autour de toi. '' Je l'ai regardé et elle a souri, ses yeux dorés remplis d'humour.

'' - Que veux-tu dire ? '' Elle s'est levé.

'' - Je dois rentrer et m'assurer que Jasper n'a pas tué Emmett. Simplement, la prochaine fois que tu vois Jasper, regarde-le. ''

J'ai hoché la tête et je suis restée assise là, perplexe, alors qu'elle partait. Peu de temps après, Charlie est entré et j'ai servi les alevins de poissons qui mijotaient dans le four. J'ai mangé rapidement puis je suis monté à l'étage pour finir mes devoirs... l'algèbre me prenait toujours un certain temps et cette fois cela m'a pris encore plus de temps parce que je tentais de déchiffrer ce que Rose voulait dire.

Cela semblait être comme si elle laissait entendre que Jasper ressentait la même chose que moi.

Mais comment le pourrait-il ?

C'est normal pour une humaine de tomber amoureuse d'une créature aussi incroyablement belle et semblable à Dieu. Mais pour eux de tomber amoureux d'un être humain ? Improbable. Et pour eux de rester amoureux d'un humain ? Impossible. Jasper valait un million de moi-même et il méritait quelqu'un de sa propre espèce, quelqu'un d'aussi beau, fort et rapide que lui. Vous ne verrez jamais un moineau se croiser avec un aigle, pas vrai ? Ordinaire et parfait ne vont jamais ensemble. Les opposés ne s'attirent pas.

C'était tellement injuste.

C'était comme si mon destin avait été écrit dans le grand livre du malheur. Comme si Bella Swan était vouée à être malheureuse pour l'éternité. Elle perdrait le premier amour de sa vie, puis le second ne serait jamais capable de l'aimer.

'' - Ouah, quelqu'un est déprimée. '' A dit une voix musicale derrière moi et j'ai sursauté. Comme je me balançais sur ma chaise, mon sursaut m'a donc fait tomber en arrière et j'ai fermé les yeux, attendant l'impact avec le sol, mais il n'est jamais venue. Au lieu de cela, je suis tombé dans l'étreinte ferme, mais protectrice de Jasper qui m'a sauvé avant que je ne touche le sol. Sa peau froide était pressée contre mon dos et son visage était si proche du mien que son souffle effleurait doucement mon visage. Si je m'avançais juste un... non. Tu ne peux pas l'embrasser, Bella.

'' - Désolée, Bella. '' Il a dit en souriant légèrement. Il était tellement beau qu'il m'a coupé le souffle.

Ensuite une pensée m'a traversé l'esprit... Jasper était le plus récent végétarien. Je croyais qu'il avait du mal à être proche de moi, mais il se tenait là, à quelques centimètres de moi, ayant l'air calme sans avoir besoin de faire d'efforts... et heureux. Ses mains enroulées autour de mes poignets, il les a tirés doucement pour m'aider à me relever en position assise. Je me suis assise les jambes croisées sur mon lit et il a tiré sur la chaise de bureau que j'avais récemment libérée avant de s'asseoir.

'' - Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracassait juste à l'instant ? '' Il a demandé. '' - Était-ce Edward ? '' J'aurais juré que son visage s'était plissé d'amertume et de colère, mais en un éclair cela avait disparu. C'était tellement difficile de lire le visage d'un vampire, leurs émotions passaient tellement vite et ils étaient tellement bons pour les contrôler.

'' - Rien. Puis-je te poser une question ? ''

'' - Tu ne réponds pas à la mienne. '' Il a dit. Je l'ai fusillé du regard et il a ri. '' - Très bien, mais seulement parce que tu es tellement adorable quand tu fronces les sourcils. '' Il pensait que j'étais adorable ? Comme pour dire « oh regarde le joli petit chien » ? Où dans l'autre sens ? Argg, probablement plutôt du côté du petit chien.

'' - Pourquoi ne trouves-tu pas trop dur d'être aussi près de moi ? ''

'' - Que veux-tu dire ? ''

Je me suis mordu la lèvre, réfléchissant, puis je me suis levée lentement et je me suis dirigée vers lui, tenant mon poignet de telle sorte qu'il se trouvait seulement à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il a souri et s'est levé, menaçant. Mon Dieu. Avais-je eu tort ? _Voulait_ -il tant que cela mon sang ?

J'ai reculé et étant toujours aussi maladroite, j'ai trébuché sur mon sac que j'avais vidé sur le sol. Je suis tombée et j'ai eu le souffle coupé par la douleur quand ma tête a frappé avec un bruit sourd contre le lit. Jasper avait essayé de me rattraper, mais j'avais chuté à un angle bizarre, pas celui qu'il avait anticipé.

Ma tête pulsait à l'endroit où elle avait frappé le lit et j'ai levé la main pour la frotter, parce que je devais avoir une ecchymose. Puis j'ai senti l'humidité poisseuse et j'ai enlevé ma main, regardant le sang sur ma paume avec horreur. J'étais de nouveau dans une pièce avec un vampire, celui qui n'avait pas beaucoup de contrôle lorsque le sang était versé. Et je saignais.

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai avalé quand Jasper a perceptiblement fait un pas en avant.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorze**

 **POV Jasper**

Je ne voulais pas aller faire du camping. Je l'ai dit d'emblée à Emmett puis Rose est arrivée et lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il y aille, ce qui a donc été un virage en ma faveur. Je ne pouvais pas partir. Pas quand Bella avait besoin de moi pour éloigner la douleur que la perte d'Edward lui avait causée. Elle avait besoin que je reste là pour qu'elle soit bien.

Ou du moins, c'était mon excuse.

En réalité, je ne voulais pas la quitter. Je ne voulais pas rester sans voir ses yeux bruns perspicaces, sa belle chevelure, la rougeur de ses joues, ses dents s'enfoncer dans sa lèvre tendre quand elle avait un problème. Je l'aimais et je voulais passer chaque instant, si possible, avec elle, avant qu'elle ne me laisse également parce que qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, comme Alice l'avait fait. Sauf qu'elle était mieux qu'Alice. Elle ne me quitterait pas parce qu'elle était une tricheuse, elle me quitterait parce qu'elle était trop brisée, le cœur trop profondément blessé pour qu'elle fasse confiance à qui que ce soit de nouveau.

Après avoir terminé mes devoirs et avoir convaincu Emmett qu'il n'y aurait pas de voyage de chasse, j'ai couru jusqu'à la maison de Bella. J'y suis allé en courant parce que je ne pouvais pas aller suffisamment vite avec ma voiture en suivant les routes de Forks, parce que tout le monde conduisait foutrement lentement. Alors que je volais dans les airs, je me suis dit que courir n'était pas aussi exaltant que tomber amoureux de Bella. Bella m'excitait, me rendait heureux et plein d'émerveillement en même temps. C'était comme être debout sur le toit du monde et flotter sur un nuage... je volais sans avoir besoin d'ailes.

Je me suis arrêté juste à l'extérieur de la maison, me cachant dans les ombres alors que j'attendais que Charlie sorte de la cuisine pour pouvoir courir jusqu'à l'arbre et entrer par la fenêtre de Bella. Je pouvais sentir un puissant désespoir venir de Bella, du désespoir, de la douleur, un puissant désir et de la désolation. Elle devait sans doute penser à Edward. Je le détestais énormément pour l'avoir fait souffrir comme cela. Je voulais la réconforter. Finalement, Charlie a traversé le salon, je suis donc monté dans l'arbre et je suis passé par sa fenêtre en quelques secondes. Bella était assise à son bureau, me tournant le dos. Ses émotions étaient toujours pitoyables.

'' - Ouah, quelqu'un est déprimée. '' Ai-je dit à Bella qui se balançait sur sa chaise, elle a sursauté, faisant basculer sa chaise. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel devant sa maladresse, ensuite j'ai traversé rapidement la pièce et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Un peu de sa peau nue a touché la mienne et cela m'a brûlé, me faisant trembler de désir. Son visage était tellement proche du mien, son souffle doux passait sur mon visage. Si je me baissais légèrement... non. Tu ne peux pas l'embrasser, Jasper.

'' - Désolé, Bella. '' Ai-je dit en souriant légèrement. Elle était tellement belle, allongée dans mes bras, encore abasourdie par sa chute soudaine.

J'ai serré mes mains sur ses poignets en ignorant la combustion et le désir qui faisaient rage à travers moi et je l'ai remise sur ses pieds. J'ai relâché mon emprise sur ses poignets et elle est allée s'asseoir sur son lit en croisant les jambes. Je me suis assis sur sa chaise de bureau. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement tombantes, ce qui m'a fait me souvenir de ses sentiments négatifs.

'' - Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracassait juste à l'instant ? '' Ai-je demandé. '' - Était-ce Edward ? '' L'amertume et la colère se sont précipités sur moi, avec un peu de jalousie. J'étais jaloux qu'elle ait des sentiments aussi forts pour lui, je voulais qu'elle ait des sentiments puissants pour moi. Sauf que _je_ ne serais jamais suffisamment bien pour qu'elle se sente de cette façon. Je ne pourrais pas. J'ai masqué mon expression avant qu'elle ne remarque ma colère et ma jalousie.

'' - Rien. Puis-je te poser une question ? ''

'' - Tu ne réponds pas à la mienne. '' Lui ai-je fait remarquer, convaincu à présent que si elle avait été aussi bouleversé, c'était à cause d'Edward. Ce sale cafard de menteur ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que Bella et son amour pour lui, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle m'a regardé et j'ai ri. Elle avait l'air tellement mignonne. Elle était si foutrement belle. '' - Très bien, mais seulement parce que tu es tellement adorable quand tu fronces les sourcils. '' Elle s'est figée pendant une seconde comme si elle réfléchissait.

'' - Pourquoi ne trouves-tu pas trop dur d'être aussi près de moi ? ''

'' - Que veux-tu dire ? ''

Elle s'est levée en hésitant et s'est dirigée vers moi en vacillant légèrement. Puis elle a tendu lentement son poignet et j'ai compris. Elle savait que j'étais le plus récent végétarien et, que Dieu me pardonne, elle savait que j'avais des problèmes de contrôle... cela avait été prouvé lors de la fête pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. Mais elle avait remarqué à quel point je m'étais rapproché d'elle et elle voulait savoir pourquoi. PARCE QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. Voilà ce que je voulais lui dire, mais je ne pouvais pas.

J'ai souri et je me suis levé, essayant d'avoir l'air menaçant. La lueur d'un choc a traversé ses yeux et j'ai presque ri. Elle a reculé et a trébuché sur son sac. Je me suis précipité pour la rattraper, mais elle était tombée bizarrement, sa jambe gauche se dérobant sous elle et mes mains n'ont saisi que du vide. Il y a eu un bruit sourd.

Elle a porté une main à sa tête puis a vu du sang sur ses doigts avant qu'elle lève les yeux pour me regarder avec horreur.

Il sentait tellement bon.

La perfection.

Je suis resté immobile puis j'ai avancé pour me pencher lentement vers elle. J'ai saisi le haut de ses bras et je l'ai remise sur ses pieds. Ses yeux étaient remplis de peur. Elle me connaissait.

Mais je la connaissais également.

Je l'aimais.

Si j'y goûtais seulement un peu, alors elle mourrait parce que je ne serais pas en mesure d'arrêter. J'ai respiré et le feu a fait rage dans ma gorge, tellement fort, tellement puissant... juste boire Jasper et la douleur cessera.

Et elle tombera sur le sol, la peau pâle, les yeux fermés, immobile, à jamais immobile. Sa vie et son esprit auraient disparu. La jeune fille que j'aimais aurait disparu. La jeune fille que j'aimais tant aurait disparu. Je me suis retourné tellement vite que j'ai dû être flou pour elle. Je suis allé dans la salle de bain et je suis revenu en une fraction de seconde. Elle a écarquillé les yeux sous le choc pendant que je l'essuyais soigneusement et tendrement, enlevant le sang avec un tissu humide et en ignorant les flammes qui brûlaient l'intérieur de ma gorge. J'ai ensuite gentiment posé un pansement sur la plaie puis j'ai enlevé les cheveux de son visage.

Elle a cligné des yeux.

'' - Comment ? ''

Devrais-je lui dire ?

Devrais-je me taire ?

J'aurais dû la tuer, mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Elle aurait pu être morte à l'heure actuelle et elle n'aurait jamais su ce que je ressentais pour elle. Elle pourrait mourir demain si elle était écrasée par une voiture. Si un tireur fou s'en prenait à l'école et tirait sur les gens. Si un avion s'écrasait sur sa maison. Elle pourrait mourir et ne saurait jamais que je l'aimais. Elle n'apprendrait jamais à quel point elle était incroyable. Comment, alors même qu'elle était brisée intérieurement, sa beauté intérieure brillait, plus étincelante qu'un flambeau ou que la lumière d'un phare au plus profond de la nuit noire. Elle était _mon_ phare, illuminant l'obscurité qu'avait laissée Alice, la transformant en journée lumineuse et brillante. Elle m'avait sorti des ténèbres les plus sombres et si elle était morte sans que je lui dise comment je me sentais, je le regretterais à jamais.

Et je ne voulais rien regretter.

J'ai dégluti et je me suis assis sur le lit en l'a tirant près de moi afin qu'elle soit assise le plus près possible. Je me suis raclé la gorge et elle m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux bruns. J'ai ouvert la bouche et j'ai commencé à parler.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze**

 **POV Bella**

Il ne m'a pas tuée. Comment a-t-il fait cela ?

Je saignais quand il est sorti par la porte, puis il a soigné ma blessure sans même sourciller.

Il est un vampire.

Il n'a aucun contrôle.

Pourtant il ne m'a pas tué.

'' - Comment ? '' Ai-je demandé d'une voix tremblante et incertaine. J'avais eu très peur quand j'avais senti le sang, mais il avait été bien. Il ne s'était pas jeté sur moi comme je m'y attendais, les dents découvertes et luisantes de venin comme la dernière fois.

Il s'est assis sur le lit et m'a tiré près de lui. Je me suis tournée pour le regarder et j'ai été surprise... ses yeux dorés n'avaient pas du tout l'air affamé, ils avaient plutôt l'air triste et... soucieux. Il a ouvert la bouche et a fait une pause, regardant mon visage très longtemps avant de parler. Puis il a commencé.

'' - Bella. Je suis désolé, mais je dois te le dire. '' A-t-il dit en fermant les yeux. La peur m'a traversée. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Il savait que je l'aimais. Il partait. Non. La souffrance m'a traversé, extrêmement puissante. Et donc, bien pire que le trou dans ma poitrine. Non, cette douleur était partout, comme si tout mon corps étaient ciblé de trous et de coupures, comme une râpe à fromage. Parce que Jasper m'avait remise sur pied, et pour cela, je l'aimais plus que je n'avais aimé Edward. Il m'avait guéri. Il m'avait épargné le néant dans lequel je m'étais trouvé la première fois. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

'' - Quoi ? '' Ai-je murmuré d'une voix pitoyablement et douloureuse.

Il a brusquement ouvert les yeux, leur flammes dorées omniprésentes alors qu'il me regardait. La façon dont il me regardait... pendant une seconde, j'ai imaginé que c'était la façon dont je le regardais. Comme une personne aveugle qui voyait brusquement la lumière. Comme si j'étais un phare pour un bateau perdu et solitaire pendant une nuit d'orage. Comme si j'étais la bougie qui éclairait l'obscurité. Mais j'avais dû l'imaginer.

'' - Bella... Isabella... je t'aime. ''

J'étais certaine à 99,9 % d'être en train de rêver.

J'ai cligné des yeux, puis je me suis pincé. Aïe. J'ai grimacé.

'' - Que fais-tu ? '' Il semblait tiraillé entre la désapprobation et le rire.

'' - Je dois être en train de rêver. '' Ai-je murmuré. C'était _tout_ ce dont j'avais rêvé depuis le jour où j'avais réalisé mes sentiments. Peut-être même avant. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Alice. Alice était parfaite et un million de fois plus belle que moi, plus adapté pour lui. Elle était de la même espèce. Elle l'avait sauvé de l'obscurité, exactement comme il m'avait sauvé. Il avait dû ressentir pour elle ce que je ressentais pour lui... et ce sentiment n'allait jamais disparaître.

'' - Bella, je t'aime. '' A-t-il dit en regardant fixement mon mur. '' - Je t'aime. ''

'' - Mais... Alice ? '' Ai-je murmuré en retenant mes larmes. Il a acquiescé.

'' - Alice fera toujours partie de mon passé, tout comme Edward fera partie du tien. J'ai aimé Alice plus que tout, mais je pouvais tout de même voir les autres choses importantes. Mais avec toi, je ne peux pas. Tu me fais voir tout et en même temps, tu me rends aveugle. Parce que lorsque je regarde autour de moi, je ne vois que toi. Je ferme les yeux et tu es là. Je vois des filles dans la rue, mais elles ont ton visage. Tu es tout ce que je vois. Tu es tout. '' Il semblait tellement honteux de l'admettre. Puis j'ai réalisé, j'ai finalement réalisé :

J'avais été tellement stupide.

Je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas et pendant tout ce temps, il avait pensé la même chose. J'avais tenté de le faire partir parce que je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas et lui avait refusé de partir parce qu'il le faisait. IL M'AIMAIT. Voilà pourquoi il ne m'avait pas tué, pourquoi il avait pu se retenir. Il ne pouvait pas tuer la femme qu'il aimait.

'' - Seigneur. '' Ai-je murmuré, choqué par _la force_ de ses sentiments.

'' - Je sais qu'Edward est le seul que tu vas toujours aimer. Tu es humaine, tu ne peux pas oublier aussi facilement. Je suis donc désolé, mais je devais te le dire. Afin, tu comprends... afin que tu saches pourquoi je ne serais pas ici aussi souvent. Ce ne serait pas juste pour toi. ''

J'ai regardé mes doigts, surprise. Il pensait exactement de la même façon que je l'avais fait. Son mode de pensées était très semblable au mien. Nous étions tellement semblable à bien des égards. Identiques. Oui, je ne serais jamais aussi forte, aussi rapide ou à couper le souffle que lui, mais je pouvais sentir que mentalement, nous étions vraiment semblable.

Un petit bruit m'a ramené à la réalité et j'ai réalisé que Jasper n'était plus sur mon lit.

'' - Jasper ! ''

Je me suis retournée et il s'est figé, un pied hors de la fenêtre. Il partait. Il ne savait pas que je l'aimais également. Il pensait que je voulais qu'il s'en aille. Il m'a regardé, attendant clairement que je dise quelque chose. Je n'ai rien dit. Au lieu de cela, j'ai marché lentement vers l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il m'a regardé sans comprendre.

Sa respiration s'est bloqué lorsque j'ai été réellement proche et ensuite, nous nous sommes tous les deux figés. Puis lentement, très lentement, comme si le temps avait ralenti, je me suis approché. Mes lèvres ont rencontré les siennes et puis je l'ai embrassé fermement, plus fermement que je n'avais jamais embrassé Edward. C'était comme si je devais lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais de la seule façon que je pouvais, c'est-à-dire avec mes lèvres, douceur contre dureté, chaleur contre froid. Je pouvais sentir la froideur de ses lèvres. Elles mettaient pourtant les miennes en feu, brûlant d'une passion qui était dévorante.

Ses mains se sont lentement enroulées dans mes cheveux, approchant mon visage plus près du sien. Puis elles ont glissé lentement vers le bas pour me tenir par la taille alors que je nouais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. C'était incroyable. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir sentir la terre bouger sous mes pieds et la seule chose que je pouvais entendre était le bruit de notre respiration, si forte, si parfaite. C'était magique. Et tellement plus effréné qu'avec Edward. Il avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour ne pas me blesser, quelque chose qu'Edward n'avait jamais eu.

Mes yeux étaient bien fermés et je ne voulais pas bouger de là, jamais. J'ai pressé mes lèvres plus fortement sur les siennes en espérant qu'il puisse sentir la passion et le désir que je ressentais.

Ensuite nous sommes tombés.

Par la fenêtre.

Notre poids conjoint nous avait fait basculer, il n'avait pas rentré sa jambe dans la pièce, ce qui nous a fait tomber. Ce n'était pas très effrayant, parce que Jasper avait ses bras verrouillés autour de moi et m'a protégé pendant la chute, ensuite il m'a souri.

'' - Nous avons eu de la chance que Charlie ne soit pas dans la cuisine. '' A-t-il fait observer avant de tirer mon visage vers le sien à nouveau.

Quelques temps plus tard,, nous avons été de nouveau dans ma chambre, sur mon lit, Jasper près de moi et ma tête sur sa poitrine.

'' - Je t'aime, Jasper. '' Ai-je murmuré.

'' - Je t'aime, Bella. Mon phare. '' A-t-il murmuré et j'ai grogné à ce drôle de surnom. Il a embrassé mon front.

'' - Dors à présent, ma chérie. '' Je me suis légèrement déplacée de sorte qu'une plus grande partie de mon corps était pressé contre le sien, puis j'ai fermé les yeux.

Finalement tout était parfait. Les dernières semaines avaient été une longue agonie À présent toutefois, tout s'était mis en place de lui-même.

Comme neuf.

Non.

Mieux que cela.

Une apothéose.

J'ai dérivé vers le sommeil, heureuse d'être dans les bras de pierre de l'homme que je pensais être capable d'aimer pour l _'éternité_. Qui allait vouloir de moi pour l'éternité, j'en étais certaine.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre seize**

 **POV Bella**

Des jours, des semaines, puis des mois ont passé et rien n'a changé entre Jasper et moi. Rien, sauf peut-être le renforcement de notre amour. Jasper était souvent sorti avec moi lors de rendez-vous approprié... quelque chose qu'Edward n'avait jamais fait. Nous sommes allés au cinéma, ou faire du patinage, ou encore à des concerts et ensuite il m'emmenait prendre un dîner quelque part, s'asseyant pour parler avec moi pendant que je mangeais. Il savait que je n'aimais pas les cadeaux ni que l'on gaspille de l'argent pour moi, il se retenait donc généralement, mais à chaque fois qu'il passait un week-end à chasser, il laissait un bouquet de fleurs à ma porte, ou des chocolats, ou du gel-douche onéreux pour que « je me souvienne de lui ».

Je m'endormais dans ses bras glacés en portant toujours un gros pull et d'épaisses chaussettes en laine, appuyant mon corps contre le sien malgré le froid. Les bavardages au lycée avaient été mauvais pendant un certain temps, mais pourquoi m'en serais-je souciée alors que j'avais Jasper ? Angela et Ben se sont ensuite déplacés pour venir s'asseoir avec nous pendant le déjeuner, ne se souciant pas de ce que pensaient les autres étudiants.

Esmé était ravie que nous ayons tous les deux trouvé un moyen de guérir les blessures que le départ d'Alice et Edward nous avaient infligées. Charlie était maussade au début, mais quand il a vu tous les cadeaux, il s'était radouci. Jasper semblait également obsédé par le base-ball et donc très souvent, Charlie et lui passaient quelques heures ensemble dans le salon pendant que je faisais mes devoirs... encore une fois, quelque chose qu'Edward n'avait jamais fait.

Et la cerise sur le gâteau, Jake était heureux... il s'était imprégné et à présent il m'aimait comme un ami doit aimer l'autre, de sorte que tout le monde était heureux. La jeune fille dont il s'était imprégnée s'appelait Mia et elle venait juste d'arriver à La Push, venant de Californie. J'ai sympathisé avec elle. Elle était géniale. Elle était petite et mince, avec des taches de rousseur, un mignon petit nez retroussé et de longs cheveux châtains soyeux. Ses yeux étaient bleu pâles et elle était magnifique. Elle était également très drôle et amicale. Jake la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle chose du monde. J'avais dit une fois à Jake que la jeune fille dont il tomberait amoureux ne serait pas assez bien pour lui, mais je m'étais trompé. Mia était parfaite.

Ni Alice, ni Edward n'avaient essayé de nous contacter Jasper et moi et j'étais heureuse de cela. J'étais encore trop furieuse contre eux pour m'avoir fait du mal et je ne me sentais pas disposé à leur pardonner. Peut-être que je trouverais en moi le courage de leur pardonner et d'oublier, mais seulement au cours du siècle prochain.

Trop rapidement, les examens sont arrivés et la panique est venue traverser mon amour et mon contentement. Emmett semblait trouver cela hilarant que je doive étudier et finalement, j'ai dû arrêter d'étudier chez les Cullen parce que mes affaires continuaient à disparaître de mon bureau. Si j'étais en train d'écrire quelque chose et que je posais mon crayon pour mettre les sujets importants en surbrillance, quand je voulais de nouveau reprendre mon crayon, il avait disparu. Emmett trouvait cela très drôle.

Jasper n'étudiait pas, il n'en avait pas besoin avec sa mémoire parfaite. Il m'a beaucoup aidé et a passé des heures interminables à me tester en m'interrogeant sur mes notes ou à jouer à des jeux idiots pour que je me souvienne des choses. Il devait réellement s'ennuyer, mais il ne s'est jamais plaint, pas une seule fois. Pendant la nuit de mon premier examen, il m'a fait aller au lit de bonne heure. Je ne voulais pas, mais il m'a regardé avec sévérité et quand j'ai refusé encore une fois, il m'a ramassé et m'a posé sur mon lit dans lequel je me suis glissée. Une vague de fatigue m'a submergée et je me suis endormie en quelques secondes.

Tous mes examens se sont étonnamment bien passés, principalement parce que je pouvais me souvenir de tout ce que Jasper m'avait dit, il me suffisait de me souvenir de ses tonalités musicales dans mon esprit.

Et puis brusquement, l'obtention du diplôme a été à portée de main.

J'allais à Dartmouth avec Jasper qui allait prendre des cours du soir. Les Cullen avaient insisté pour payer mes frais de cours particuliers et ils en avaient tout d'abord parlé à Charlie, je ne pouvais donc pas refuser. Et je n'aurais pas refusé parce que je voulais être exactement là où se trouvait Jasper.

Une journée avant l'obtention de mon diplôme, je me trouvais dans ma chambre, essayant de décider quoi porter pendant la cérémonie elle-même quand il y a eu un léger coup à ma porte. Charlie était en bas et il a laissé entrer la personne. Une seconde plus tard, ma porte s'est ouverte et j'ai vu Rose entrer, un regard inquiet sur son visage céleste.

'' - Oh, salut, Rose. Quel est le problème ? ''

'' - Salut, Bella. Euh, Esmé vient juste de recevoir un appel d'Alice, Edward et elle vont être à la maison à midi. Ils sont venus pour te voir recevoir ton diplôme. ''

J'ai regardé l'horloge... il était 10 : 00 heures. J'ai attendu que la douleur déchire ma poitrine... mais bien sûr, elle ne l'a pas fait. Parce que le retour d'Edward ne changerait pas une seule chose, du moins, il était quelque chose que je ne voudrais jamais changer.

'' - Je veux les voir. '' Ai-je répondu d'une voix dure. Je voulais qu'ils voient à quel point j'étais réellement heureuse. Je voulais qu'ils le voient pour qu'ils sachent que je n'avais pas du tout besoin d'eux J'espérais qu'ils partiraient à nouveau par la suite. Je l'espérais. Non pas que cela importait, Jasper et moi partions pour Dartmouth bien assez tôt. Rose a légèrement souri, mais un peu méchamment.

'' - J'espérais que tu dirais cela. Viens avec moi maintenant et je vais t'habiller de façon à les tuer. '' Elle a souri et j'ai levé les yeux au ciel avant de lui permettre de me faire descendre au rez-de-chaussée et partir avec elle dans sa BMW.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept**

 **POV Jasper**

Alice.

Un mot. Un nom.

Une femme.

Que vais-je ressentir quand je vais la voir ? Que vais-je penser ? Suis-je toujours amoureux d'elle ?

J'ai peur. Je crains de l'aimer toujours.

J'ai peur parce que j'aime Bella, mais si j'aimais plus Alice ?

Cela la tuerait. Cela l'achèverait. Cela la broierait, l'écraserait en millier de morceaux, la laissant en pièce sur le sol pour l'éternité.

Et Edward.

Un mot. Un nom.

Un gars.

Qu'est-ce qu _'elle_ va ressentir ? Qu'est-ce qu' _elle_ va penser ? Est-elle toujours amoureuse de lui ? Oh, ma douce Bella.

Je peux l'entendre à présent, avec Rose. Je peux sentir sa nervosité, je peux sentir sa peur. Je peux la goûter dans l'air. Un goût métallique, amer et fort.

Et je peux entendre une voiture sur la route, le murmure de cloche d'une voix.

Une voix que je n'oublierais jamais.

J'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre et je me suis dirigé lentement vers le rez-de-chaussée pour me joindre à Carlisle et Esmé sur le perron. Si j'avais eu un cœur battant, il battrait la chamade à présent. Exactement comme Bella à l'étage.

Ensuite j'ai vu la voiture, la Vauxhell argent remonter la longueur de l'allée. J'ai fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas voir son visage, pas encore. L'ouverture des portières, suivie de leur fermeture. Ensuite une toux gênée.

'' - Cela fait un moment, Esmé. '' J'ai entendu Edward dire et j'ai entendu ses pas approcher, le bruissement du tissu alors qu'ils s'étreignaient.

'' - Bonjour, Jasper. '' Un son de cloche a sonné dans mon oreille et j'ai finalement ouvert les yeux.

Des yeux dorés profond comme l'océan. La peau pâle, belle comme la lune. Des lèvres fines, aussi douces que du sucre. Un sourire qui illuminait la pièce. Alice.

Et puis, sans avertissement, mon visage s'est éclairé d'un sourire.

Je ne ressentais... _rien_.

Pas de douleur, pas de colère, pas de souffrance. Car comment pourrais-je être blessé parce qu'elle m'avait quittée alors que je ne l'aimais pas ?

Alice était belle, mais Bella était au-delà de tout ce que je n'avais jamais vu.

Alice était une vieille âme, mais l'âme de Bella me laissait sans voix.

Je n'aimais pas Alice, je ne pourrais jamais aimer Alice.

J'étais attaché à la jeune fille humaine et fragile à l'étage, qui avait un cœur battant rapidement, des joues roses et des yeux qui voyaient tout. Des yeux qui avaient vu directement dans mon âme et vice-versa. Elle m'avait illuminé et m'avait immédiatement guéri. Chaque souffrance, chaque ombre sur l'horizon, même ma soif ardente. Elle avait tout pris loin de moi. Tout. Il ne restait rien, à part elle.

Alice n'était rien comparé à elle.

Alice me regardait toujours, en attente d'une réponse.

'' - Salut. '' Ma réponse a été brève et froide. J'ai ressenti un éclair de quelque chose... le rejet ? Pourquoi s'en soucierait-elle ? Elle avait Edward... Oh. J'ai sondé plus profondément. Ils s'étaient séparés depuis quelques temps. Je ne ressentais plus la passion ni l'amour que j'avais ressenti venant d'eux auparavant. C'était fini. Aussi froid qu'eux.

Aussi froid que mes sentiments pour elle.

Alice et Edward, c'était terminé. Il restait donc Alice et moi.

Puis j'ai ressenti un éclair de peur et de malaise.

Bella et Edward, était-ce terminé ? Où était-ce un incendie qui ne pourrait jamais être éteint ?

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huit**

 **POV Bella**

Rose m'a prêté une de ses robes... une petite robe noire toute simple et ajustée qui collait à mes hanches et qui finissait juste au-dessus de mes genoux, montrant un peu trop de jambes pour que je puisse me sentir vraiment à l'aise. Mais elle avait insisté.

Nous avons attendu à l'étage jusqu'à ce que les premiers saluts soient terminés et que toute la famille soit rassemblée dans le salon pour bavarder avec désinvolture. Puis nous sommes descendues. J'ai cherché Jasper au premier abord. Il ne regardait même pas Alice, il me regardait directement dans les yeux. Ses yeux m'ont examiné de haut en bas, puis il m'a fait un clin d'œil et a souri, me faisant sourire niaisement en retour.

J'ai entendu un petit souffle et j'ai réalisé qu'Edward fixait Jasper. À présent il devait savoir, comment pourrait-il rater cela ? Il pouvait voir dans la tête de Jasper, voir l'amour et la passion qui s'y trouvait.

J'ai dégluti nerveusement et puis j'ai regardé Edward. C'était fini. Depuis que Rose m'avait dit qu'ils allaient venir ici, j'avais eu un peu peur. Peur de le voir ouvrir le trou dans ma poitrine une nouvelle fois. J'avais craint que le voir brûlerait ma poitrine d'un feu dévorant d'amour. J'avais craint que mon amour pour lui ne soit pas mort, qu'il ait été momentanément éclipsée par ce que je ressentais pour Jasper. Mais toutes les éclipses se terminent finalement, c'était ce que j'avais craint.

Alice avait tellement blessé Jasper... je ne voulais pas faire la même chose.

Sentant mon regard, Edward s'est tourné pour me regarder. J'ai regardé ses yeux dorés, son parfait visage à couper le souffle, son pull étreignant sa poitrine parfaite, ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il a souri, de ce sourire en coin que j'avais toujours aimé.

Puis il s'est levé.

'' - Bella, s'il te plaît, puis-je te parler ? '' J'ai cligné des yeux. Il voulait me parler ? Pourquoi ? J'ai jeté à Jasper un regard rassurant puis j'ai hoché la tête en silence avant de le suivre pour sortir par la porte d'entrée. Il a marché un peu plus loin de la maison, puis s'est arrêté avant de se tourner vers moi.

'' - Que veux-tu Edward ? '' Ma voix était tranchante. Il m'avait fait tellement de mal. On dit, chat échaudé craint l'eau froide. Je n'allais pas le laisser me blesser encore une fois.

Il a ouvert la bouche, ses yeux dorés hypnotisant et brûlant regardant dans les miens.

'' - Le temps transforme les flammes en braises. '' Il a murmuré en se rapprochant. '' - Mais les arbres continuent de croître. Chaque année ils obtiennent de nouvelles pousses, de nouvelles feuilles, de nouvelles fleurs. ''

J'ai cligné des yeux. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Était-il devenu fou ?

'' - Ce que je ressentais pour Alice n'était qu'une flamme. Une flamme qui s'est éteinte depuis longtemps. Il y a des mois. Mon amour pour toi est comme un arbre. Un arbre qui a continué à croître pendant tout ce temps, devenant plus grand, plus fort et meilleur. Isabella Swan, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que j'aime les étoiles. Je t'aime plus que j'aime le soleil, plus que la mer, plus que tout. Plus que quiconque n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre. Reprends-moi, je t'en prie. ''

Oh mon Dieu.

Il n'aimait plus Alice. Il m'avait toujours aimé. Il s'était simplement perdue, perdue sous la luxure et la passion. Tout le monde est tenté, pas vrai ? Tout le monde, tellement de personnes, même si leur cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre.

Un million de souvenir ont fait leur chemin vers la surface.

Edward. Edward Cullen. À quel point je l'aimais. À quel point j'avais besoin de lui. Comment il me faisait me sentir. Son sourire. Ses mains sur mes joues. Lui. Ma berceuse.

Lui me quittant en me disant qu'il ne s'en souciait pas si je mourais.

Mais il m'aimait encore, même maintenant. Il m'avait brisée, mais il m'aimait.

Je me suis avancé et dans ses yeux, j'ai vu l'espoir et la joie. J'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou et je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds. Son souffle a effleuré mes lèvres alors que je m'approchais de plus en plus de ses lèvres de pierre. Il a fermé les yeux, prêt pour mon baiser.

Le baiser qu'il ne recevrait pas. Je l'ai laissé partir et j'ai reculé en secouant la tête.

'' - Non, Edward. Non. '' Ai-je dit durement. '' - Les feuilles sur les arbres meurent pendant l'hiver. Et que se passe-t-il quand elles meurent ? Tu es parti avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus joli que moi, de plus rapide que moi, de plus fort que moi. Je ne veux pas être un putain d'arbre. Je veux être un phare. '' Ai-je dit fermement. La confusion se voyait sur son visage.

'' - Un phare ? ''

'' - Oui, Edward. Un phare. Jasper dit que je suis son phare. Je lui montre le chemin en illuminant l'obscurité. Je lui montre le chemin de la maison. Je ne suis pas un putain d'arbre qui s'ennuie. Je suis un phare, une lumière qui brille pour l'éternité. Ne t'approche foutrement pas de moi. '' Ai-je dit poliment, puis j'ai tourné les talons pour retourner à la maison, le laissant figé sur la pelouse, son visage portant un masque de souffrance.

Mais pas le masque de souffrance qui avait été le mien.

Il se l'était infligé à lui-même.

Je ne l'aimais plus. Je l'avais su à la seconde ou je l'avais revu. Il n'était pas la personne que je voulais pour l'éternité. C'était Jasper. Jasper était _tout_. Edward pouvait toujours parler de flammes, de braises et d'arbres autant qu'il le voudrait. Il m'avait brisée. Jasper m'avait remise sur pieds.

Jasper valait un million d'Edward.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-neuf**

 **POV Jasper**

Je suis retourné à la maison, le cœur battant alors que je réalisais la justesse de ce que j'avais dit à Edward. Même si quelqu'un venait maintenant vers moi et m'offrait de remonter le temps pour l'empêcher de tomber amoureux d'Alice, je dirais non. Je voudrais que cela arrive. Je voudrais être à nouveau brisée. Parce que lorsqu'il m'avait quitté, il m'avait offert le meilleur cadeau que quiconque pouvait me donner. Il m'avait tout donné. Jasper était tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais vouloir et si Edward ne m'avait pas quitté, alors je ne l'aurais jamais réalisé.

Dans le salon, Emmett et Alice jouaient avec la Xbox et Esmé souriait avec bonheur. Carlisle lisait un livre. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air heureux d'avoir leurs deux enfants de retour. Dommage que je ne ressentais pas la même chose. Jasper était assis et regardait par la fenêtre, je ne pouvais voir que le côté de son visage. Ses joues étaient crispées et il avait une petite ligne entre ses sourcils froncés.

Je me suis approchée et il n'a pas levé la tête. Je me suis demandé ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Normalement, je ne pouvais jamais m'approcher en catimini de Jasper. J'ai sauté sur ses genoux. Il a été tellement surpris qu'il a failli ne pas me rattraper et que je suis presque tombée sur le sol. Au dernier moment, sa main s'est avancé et son bras s'est enroulé autour de ma taille.

'' - Que fais-tu ici ? '' A-t-il demandé tristement. J'ai levé un sourcil.

'' - Je suis venu voir mon magnifique petit ami. '' Ai-je chanté avec bonheur, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Il a grimacé.

'' - Le suis-je encore ? '' Il a murmuré, si doucement, que j'ai failli ne pas l'entendre. Esmé et Carlisle ont commencé à avoir une conversation à voix haute afin de nous donner l'illusion d'avoir de l'intimité, même s'ils pouvaient entendre chaque mot.

'' - Pourquoi voudrais-tu ne plus l'être ? '' Ai-je demandé, abasourdi par l'intense souffrance que je voyais dans ses yeux.

'' - Edward, j'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit et j'ai senti son exaltation. Il était clair que quelque chose le rendait heureux. '' A-t-il dit et j'ai compris. Il devait avoir cessé d'écouter quand il avait senti le bonheur d'Edward et il devait avoir pris la douleur d'Edward pour la sienne.

'' - Oui. '' Ai-je dit et je me suis ensuite penché tranquillement vers son oreille. '' - J'ai fait semblant que j'allais l'embrasser puis j'ai refusé. C'était amusant. Sonde l'extérieur à présent pour savoir ce qu'il ressent. '' Le visage de Jasper a été transformé par un sourire et puis je l'ai embrassé. Pendant un très long moment.

'' - Beurk, prenez une chambre. '' A grogné Edward en entrant dans la pièce avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'Emmett qui lui a remis une manette. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel puis j'ai de nouveau embrassé Jasper.

'' - Très bien, alors. '' Ai-je dis en saisissant la main de Jasper. Jasper s'est penché pour embrasser ma joue alors que nous sortions par la porte, loin de son passé et du mien, vers notre avenir. Nous sommes retournés chez moi et il a haché les légumes pendant que je cuisinais la viande et les légumes pour notre dîner, à Charlie et à moi. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, mais l'ambiance dans la petite cuisine était électrique... nous avions eu tellement de doutes à l'idée de revoir Edward et Alice, mais notre amour avait gagné en force et avait été au-dessus de tout cela.

Notre amour était plus fort que ce que nous n'avions jamais ressenti auparavant. Je savais que si je restais loin de lui, je serais déchiré. Nous avions joué au jeu difficile de l'amour, nous avions traversé l'enfer, mais nous avions gagné. Nous étions les vainqueurs. J'avais senti la piqûre brûlante du rejet, lui également. Nous nous étions brûlé, mais nous n'allions plus jamais nous approcher de la douleur que nous avions connue, j'avais appris quelque chose de fondamental... j'avais appris que Jasper était le seul pour moi.

Finalement, le grand jour est arrivé et j'ai enfilé ma hideuse robe jaune puis j'ai monté les marches pour recevoir mon diplôme. J'ai pu voir Charlie et Jake debout tous les deux. Mia frappant frénétiquement des mains à côté de Billy dans son fauteuil. Esmé et Carlisle ont également applaudi bruyamment, comme l'a fait Emmett, Rose et Alice qui, étonnement, n'avait pas encore essayé de me parler. Jasper applaudissait d'où il se trouvait avec son diplôme et Edward était assis dans la foule et me regardait avec des yeux tristes.

Et vous savez quoi ? Je n'en avais rien à foutre.

Il n'en avait rien à foutre de moi quand il brûlait dans de grandes flammes pour Alice, il ne voulait pas de l'arbre ennuyeux alors, pas vrai ? Alors revenir dans ma vie et débiter de la poésie n'allait pas fonctionner. Jasper et moi, nous étions l'avenir. Il était le passé.

Pendant que Charlie parlait avec le père d'Angela, je me suis dirigée vers Jasper et j'ai noué mes doigts avec les siens. Il a souri.

'' - Je voudrais t'embrasser. '' A-t-il murmuré à mon oreille envoyant des frissons dans mon dos. '' - Mais tu as tendance à te laisser emporter, nous allons donc attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons seuls. '' Un frisson d'anticipation m'a parcouru, mais il a rapidement tourné en amertume quand j'ai vu une silhouette mince danser en passant à travers la foule. Je m'étais demandé combien de temps il lui faudrait.

'' - Bella. '' Alice a dit doucement, son visage de lutin portant un masque de tristesse. '' - Jasper. ''

J'ai acquiescé. Jasper regardait ailleurs et j'ai marché sur son pied. J'avais parlé avec Edward, de sorte qu'il était juste qu'il parle avec Alice. Il a soupiré et a hoché la tête.

'' - Je suis réellement désolée de vous avoir fait du mal à tous les deux. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai été prise dans l'instant. C'était mal de ma part. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous demander de me pardonner, je sais que cela viendra avec le temps. Je suis seulement ici pour vous dire que je suis désolée et que si je pouvais le défaire, je le ferais. Je vous aime tous les deux énormément. '' Elle a légèrement souri. '' - Je vais partir à présent. '' Ensuite elle a disparu.

C'était mieux que ce qu'Edward avait fait. Il s'était tenu debout, et avait demandé pardon pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pas Alice, Elle savait que nous ne serions pas en mesure de lui pardonner. J'étais toujours aussi en colère et je me sentais tellement trahi, mais peut-être que nous nous trouvions sur une meilleure trajectoire à présent. Peut-être.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt**

 **POV Bella**

Les mois qui ont suivi l'obtention du diplôme ont été délicats pour dire le moins. Edward et Alice n'étaient pas partis, ils avaient décidé de rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent également à l'Université. Par bonheur, ils avaient choisi de ne pas aller à Dartmouth, quelque chose dont j'étais infiniment heureuse. C'était gênant parce qu'ils refusaient d'être dans la même pièce l'un l'autre, Edward refusait d'être dans la même pièce que moi et Jasper refusait d'être dans la même pièce que l'un d'eux.

Nous sommes donc finalement resté loin des Cullen définitivement, ce qui était dommage parce que Esmé et Carlisle me manquaient. Pas tellement Carlisle, mais seulement parce que je l'avais vu à quelques reprises aux urgences quand j'avais trébuché sur quelque chose, surtout parce que Jasper m'avait conduit à l'hôpital, avec ses manières surprotectrices.

J'ai été soulagé lorsqu'il a été temps d'emballer nos affaires et partir pour Dartmouth... cela signifiait la fin de l'embarras. Charlie se tenait sur le seuil de la porte de ma chambre pendant que je rangeais mes vêtements et ramassais mes affaires dans la salle de bain, les yeux larmoyants.

'' - Papa, je serais revenue avant que tu ne le saches ! '' L'ai-je rassuré, nous serions revenus dans un peu moins d'un an. Nous l'avions promis à nos deux familles et nous voulions revenir pour l'été, ce qui serait bien. Carlisle et Esmé nous ont conduits là-bas, toujours en roulant trop vite. Jasper et moi étions assis sur le siège arrière et il était heureux de me montrer les environs de l'Université puisqu'il y était déjà venu une fois !

Puis nous avons vu l'endroit où nous allions vivre. Carlisle et Esmé nous avaient acheté un joli petit appartement réellement à proximité du campus et où nous allions nous installer et rester ensemble. J'avais essayé de ne pas laisser l'idée de passer beaucoup de temps seule avec Jasper trop m'exciter. J'avais lamentablement échoué.

Le campus était beau et l'endroit que j'aimais le plus était la bibliothèque... Elle était immense et il y avait cette vieille odeur de livre que j'aimais tant. Notre appartement a été la cerise sur le gâteau. Il était suffisamment spacieux avec une salle de séjour, une cuisine, une salle de bain et une chambre.

Il était décoré avec beaucoup de jolis meubles choisis par Esmé, une petite table basse, des plantes et des vases de fleurs éparpillés un peu partout. Le salon se composait d'un massif écran plat, d'un grand canapé et de moelleux fauteuils assortis. La cuisine était équipée de toutes les nouveautés possibles... Je n'avais donc aucune idée de la façon d'utiliser la plupart d'entre eux, ni même ce que c'était. Dans la chambre se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin au cadre doré, orné de rideaux d'un rouge satiné... c'était romantique, pour dire le moins.

Lorsque Carlisle et Esmé ont disparu, Jasper a déballé ses affaires en une fraction de seconde et c'est ensuite rendu dans la cuisine rutilante pour me préparer mon dîner pendant que je rangeais mes affaires à un rythme humain, suspendant soigneusement tous mes vêtements dans l'armoire en chêne massif puis en rangeant mes trucs dans la salle de bain. Lorsque j'ai fermé ma valise, j'ai entendu un petit bruit de tintement et je l'ai ouverte à nouveau.

Un petit paquet rose était tombé dans ma valise. Il était enveloppé dans du papier de soie rose avec un ruban argenté et je l'ai enlevé pour l'ouvrir, en me demandant ce que c'était. À l'intérieur se trouvait une gourmette en argent avec de petites roses en cristal jaune qui y étaient attachées. Il m'a fallu une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il était censé représenter et de qui il venait.

Les roses jaunes voulaient dire l'amitié et Alice m'avait dit une fois que si vous donniez quinze roses à quelqu'un cela voulait dire : « Je suis désolée » Elle m'avait dit qu'une fois, Emmett avait rayé la voiture de Rose et il lui avait acheté ses quinze roses pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. J'étais certaine qu'Alice s'en était souvenu et c'était pourquoi elle me l'avait donné. Je ressentais des émotions contradictoires. Je ne lui avais pas pardonné ce qu'elle avait fait, mais le temps avait commencé à ternir un peu la colère. Et le bracelet était joli, je l'ai donc glissé à mon poignet.

Je suis allé dans la cuisine où Jasper était juste en train de servir une délicieuse assiette de couscous au poulet et légumes méditerranéens sur la table en bois épurée. Je me suis assise et j'ai pioché dans mon plat pendant qu'il allait me chercher un verre de coca. Quand il s'est assis, ses yeux se sont posés sur mon bracelet, mais il n'a pas dit un mot.

Alors que nous étions au lit cette nuit-là, il m'a interrogé à ce sujet.

'' - Bella ? '' Il a murmuré dans l'obscurité, alors que je me blottissais contre lui sous l'épaisse couette en plumes.

'' - Hummmm ? '' Ai-je marmonné, à moitié endormie.

'' - As-tu pardonné à Alice ? '' Il semblait un peu amer.

'' - Pas encore. '' J'ai bâillé. '' - Peut-être dans une centaine d'années. '' Sa poitrine a vibré alors qu'il riait puis il a légèrement embrassé mes cheveux.

'' - Bonne nuit, mon étoile, mon phare, ma raison de vivre. '' Il a murmuré et je me suis endormie dans ses bras, prête à affronter le monde. Ou simplement le premier jour d'Université. Ce qui était tout aussi effrayant.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt et un**

 **POV Bella**

Je me suis réveillée parce que mon lit était trop chaud. Je me suis donc assise et j'ai pu entendre Jasper chantonner dans la cuisine. Je me suis levée et je me suis habillée rapidement pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine où je l'ai tiré vers moi pour recevoir un baiser. Il a souri puis a ensuite fait glisser une omelette au fromage et du bacon dans une assiette avant de me la donner. J'ai essayé d'en avaler autant que possible, mais j'étais réellement très nerveuse. J'avais peur que les gens ne m'aiment pas. Que je n'aimerais pas passer trop de temps loin de Jasper. Mais j'allais également devoir le faire... les soirs où ils prendrait ses cours de physique.

C'est donc avec un visage résigné et un estomac nauséeux que Jasper m'a poussé doucement hors de l'appartement. Je lui ai fait la moue et il a ri, me soufflant un baiser sur le seuil de la porte.

Cela s'est avéré être génial. Je me suis assise à côté d'une très jolie mais très timide jeune fille nommée Carla qui avait de très longs cheveux bruns et bouclés et des yeux bleus énormes encadrés par de longs cils. Elle était également intelligente et aimait lire. Nous avons eu une conversation agréable en attendant l'arrivée de notre conférencier. Elle a insisté pour que nous l'appelions Rhona avant de se lancer dans un exposé long et compliqué que j'ai trouvé tellement intéressant qu'à quelques reprises, je me suis retrouvé à la regarder en oubliant complètement de noter ce qu'elle disait. Ce n'était seulement qu'une courte conférence aujourd'hui parce que c'était un cours d'initiation et lorsqu'elle a terminé de parler, Rhona nous a remis une liste de livres en nous disant que nous devions en avoir lu six d'entre eux pour la semaine suivante. Heureusement, j'en avais déjà lu cinq, il me restait à emprunter le dernier à la bibliothèque. À la fin du cours, Carla a ri timidement.

'' - J'ai été tellement intéressée que je n'ai écrit environ que la moitié du cours. '' Elle a souri. Je lui ai souri en retour... Elle était bien plus agréable que Jessica ne l'avait jamais été pour moi.

'' - Moi aussi. '' Lui ai-je répondu en riant. '' - Hé, euh, veux-tu que nous allions comparer nos notes maintenant ? '' Elle a hoché la tête, puis s'est mordu la lèvre.

'' - Bien sûr, mais où irons-nous ? Je reste dans les dortoirs et je partage une petite chambre avec une autre fille de sorte qu'il pourrait y avoir un peu trop de monde. ''

'' - Oh, hé bien nous pourrions aller chez moi. Je vais rester dans un appartement avec mon... mon petit ami. '' J'ai trébuché sur le mot. J'avais d'autres mots à l'esprit pour Jasper, comme mon Dieu peut-être où mon sauveur, où tout ce à quoi je pourrais penser aussi longtemps que le monde tournerait toujours.

'' - Seuls ? '' Elle a demandé en souriant et en levant les sourcils alors que nous quittions la salle de conférences.

'' - Ouais. '' J'ai souri.

'' - C'est assez sérieux, alors ? ''

'' - Ouais, nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques temps à présent. '' Ai-je dit en réalisant la vérité de mes paroles. Cela faisait près de trois mois... probablement que la plupart des gens ne qualifierait pas cela de sérieux, mais Jasper et moi partagions un lien qui était très fort et qui allait beaucoup plus loin que quiconque ne pourrait comprendre.

'' - Est-ce qu'il... sera-t-il là ? '' Elle a demandé et j'ai souri.

'' - Ouais, il prend des cours du soir. '' Elle a hoché la tête et nous avons marché en direction des appartements en silence. Je ne la connaissais seulement que depuis une couple d'heures et je l'aimais déjà beaucoup... Elle me rappelait Angela. Je me suis demandé quelle serait sa réaction en voyant Jasper. Il était sans aucun doute le plus beau mec qu'elle n'aurait jamais vu.

Avant même d'être arrivé à la porte, Jasper l'a ouverte après avoir entendu nos pas et ayant sans doute senti mon odeur. Il m'avait manqué et j'étais tellement heureuse de le voir que je l'ai immédiatement embrassé, oubliant que Carla était là jusqu'à ce que Jasper s'est éloigné en riant.

'' - Salut, je suis Jasper. '' Il a dit en lui tendant la main. Elle a cligné des yeux rapidement alors que je tentais de ne pas rire.

'' - Ouais... je... je suis Carla. '' A-t-elle murmuré en tendant la main.

Nous sommes entrées à l'intérieur et nous sommes assises à la table de la cuisine. Heureusement, elle avait écrit la plupart de ce que j'avais raté et vice-versa, nous avons donc passé une heure ou deux à nous passer nos notes l'une à l'autre tout en bavardant simplement au sujet de choses en général. Jasper est entré et a souri.

'' - Est-ce que Carla reste pour le dîner ? '' A-t-il demandé gentiment. Je l'ai regardé.

'' - Si tu désires que je le fasse. '' A-t-elle dit en souriant.

'' - Bien sûr ! '' J'ai regardé Jasper, mon magnifique Jasper. '' - Veux-tu que je fasse le dîner ? '' Ai-je demandé, en réalisant que je n'avais encore rien préparé pour moi depuis notre arrivée. Il a souri et a attrapé mon poignet, me tirant vers lui et enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

'' - Devrais-je obliger quelqu'un d'aussi belle que toi à cuisiner ? '' A-t-il ensuite demandé avant de m'embrasser rapidement jusqu'à ce que j'oublie pratiquement mon propre nom. '' - Nan, tu vas aller jouer à la Wii avec Carla ou quelque chose, je vais vous appeler quand ce sera prêt. '' J'ai souri et je lui ai picoré la joue avant de me diriger dans le salon avec Carla. Nous avons joué à la Wii pendant un moment, puis quand nous en avons eu marre, nous sommes allées dans la chambre pour aller écouter de la musique.

'' - Jasper et toi vous êtes réellement mignons ensemble. '' A-t-elle dit gentiment en tressant doucement une petite mèche de mes cheveux.

'' - Tu le penses ? ''

'' - Ouais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous êtes comme les deux pièces d'un même puzzle, comme l'accord parfait l'un pour l'autre. Vous êtes réellement chanceux de vous être déjà trouvé l'un l'autre. J'espère que je serais suffisamment chanceuse pour trouver quelqu'un d'aussi parfait pour moi aussi un jour. '' Elle a souri et je lui ai tapoté la main.

'' - Tu vas le faire. Tu vas trouver quelqu'un d'aussi étonnant pour toi. '' Elle a souri, puis Jasper nous a appelé de la cuisine où il avait préparé de belles fajitas chaudes et une salade qu'il a posée devant nous avant de m'embrasser et de partir pour son premier cours de physique. Je l'ai vu partir avec du regret dans les yeux.

'' - Crois-tu que tu vas l'épouser ? '' A demandé Carla en piochant dans la cuisine délicieuse. Une vague d'incertitude m'a traversé. Je n'avais jamais voulu me marier jeune, mais l'idée d'épouser Jasper était incroyablement surprenante. De savoir qu'il serait à moi pour toujours, de savoir que nous nous serions juré d'être ensemble dans la maladie et la santé, à travers le bon et le mauvais. Toujours. Mais je ne savais même pas s'il voulait de moi pour l'éternité, j'étais assez méfiante pour aborder le sujet en raison de la façon dont Edward avait toujours réagi. Et il n'avait certainement jamais mentionné le mariage.

'' - S'il me le propose, je ne dirais certainement pas non. '' Ai-je dit timidement et elle a souri.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je suis allé au lit en attendant le retour de Jasper. Le lit était trop froid et trop grand sans lui. Quand il est arrivé, il est venue directement à moi et m'a écrasé contre lui, ses lèvres glacées mettant le feu aux miennes avec l'urgence de son baiser. Il s'est glissé à côté de moi et, comme d'habitude, j'ai pressé mon corps au sien.

'' - Tu m'as manqué, mon phare. '' A-t-il murmuré.

'' - Tu m'as également manqué, Princesse. '' Ai-je ri dans le noir. Il a grogné et a fixé ses mains autour de mes poignets comme des menottes.

'' - Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelé, Isabella ? '' Il a demandé et j'ai presque grogné.

'' - Une princesse. '' Je lui ai répondu avec un rire. Un grondement a retenti au fond de sa gorge et il a grimpé au-dessus de moi, son visage juste un centimètre du mien.

'' - Retire-le. '' A-t-il dit.

'' - D'accord princesse. ''

Il a plissé les yeux et m'a embrassé, nos corps pressés ensemble, le chaud contre le froid, le froid contre le chaud. La princesse et le phare. Ce qui a déclenché un nouveau rire.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vint-deux**

 **POV Bella**

Et c'est ainsi que, juste comme cela, une année entière à Dartmouth s'est tout simplement envolée et a fait partie du passé. J'avais été très performante, principalement parce que Jasper m'avait aidé quand j'étais en retard. Et Carla et moi étions devenues des amies très proches... Quelque chose que je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir parce que je voulais devenir un vampire et donc me faire des amis maintenant me semblait être une mauvaise idée. Mais je n'arrivais pas à rester loin d'elle, elle avait une personnalité de nature communicative et Jasper l'aimait également.

Nous traînions beaucoup ensemble et je voulais dire vraiment beaucoup. Chaque week-end et soirée de libre que nous avions. Et cela ne dérangeait pas Jasper parce qu'il m'avait dans ses bras toutes les nuits. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était que je l'appelais Princesse, mais j'ai continué à le faire parce que c'était drôle de voir à quel point cela l'agaçait et si je suis honnête, je le trouvais plutôt sexy quand il grognait.

C'était environ un mois avant la fin de ma première année que c'est arrivé. L'événement qui allait tout changer.

Je m'étais senti périodiquement malade tout au long de la semaine, j'avais froid et j'avais des frissons, parfois j'étais brûlante, mais je pensais simplement que c'était un cas de grippe qui passerait rapidement. Je n'ai rien dit à Jasper parce qu'il deviendrait surprotecteur et qu'il ne me laisserait pas aller en cours et je ne voulais rien manquer.

J'ai commencé à me sentir réellement malade vers la fin du cours d'anglais le vendredi, mais j'ai repoussé la sensation de malaise brûlant et je me suis axés sur l'écriture de mes notes. À l'extérieur, sous la chaleur du soleil brûlant, je me suis brusquement effondrée sur le trottoir. Je n'avais même rien vu venir, mes jambes ont tout simplement lâché sous moi et j'ai frappé le trottoir brûlant durement. Je suis resté là en gémissant et avec la tête qui tournait. Carla s'est mise à genoux à côté de moi, brusquement frénétique.

J'avais de la température et elle était très élevée. Elle a appelé un groupe de gars qui étaient également dans notre classe et ils ont approché. L'un d'entre eux m'a pris dans ses bras et puis tout est devenus noir.

Je me suis réveillés par périodes au cours des prochains jours et j'ai réalisé que j'étais à l'hôpital... Une espèce de chambre qui donnait sur la salle principale où qu'elle soit. Elle était très blanche et à chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux, je voyais là une paire d'yeux dorés qui me regardait anxieusement comme un faucon, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour dire quelques mots, pour le rassurer et lui dire que tout allait bien. Non pas que je l'étais. Je ne restais pas consciente pendant suffisamment longtemps parce que la douleur était trop grande, tout mon corps me faisait souffrir comme s'il avait été frappé par un autobus et ma gorge donnait l'impression d'avoir été arrachée, même mes doigts pulsaient.

Alors je sombrais.

Et j'aimais cela.

C'était plus facile que de vivre. Plus facile que chacune de mes respirations désormais laborieuse. Pas de complications, aucun travail à rendre, aucun besoin de me soucier de mon prochain examen. Seulement dériver pacifiquement dans l'oubli. Mourir est facile, c'est plus difficile de vivre. Il n'y avait pas de hasard. Plus de souci au sujet de savoir si Jasper allait me transformer ou m'épouser. Parce que j'avais peur qu'il ne veuille pas parce que j'étais humaine. Mais je n'arrivais même plus à me concentrer sur cela. Je volais à travers des nuages de fine soie blanche, mais je ne voulais pas les voir, j'ai occulté mes sens. J'étais aveugle, mais j'étais au chaud. J'étais en sécurité.

Le monde ne pouvait pas m'atteindre. La douleur non plus.

Jusqu'à ce que je reprenais conscience à nouveau et brûlais à l'agonie, mais je flottais toujours. Pendant les brèves périodes où j'ouvrais des yeux vacillants, je remarquais que la pièce commençait à être envahi par des cartes et des fleurs. Parfois je voyais Charlie, parfois Renée et parfois Clara. Toujours Jasper. Toujours à l'affût, ses yeux semblant aussi douloureux que l'étaient les miens, j'en étais certaine. Et ensuite je me suis évanoui de nouveau.

Flottement.

Chaleur.

Sécurité.

Je me suis demandé quand ce serait terminé.

Parce que j'en étais venu à craindre les brèves périodes de consciences, parce que même si elles étaient de plus en plus espacées, la douleur que je ressentais pendant cela devenait de plus en plus forte. Plus puissante. Je ne pouvais plus me battre, je ne pouvais plus continuer.

L'agréable flottement ne valait pas la souffrance.

Je ne m'y sentais plus en sécurité après un certain temps.

Je me trouvais bientôt en train de flotter, mais alors que je flottais, je n'étais pas heureuse, je n'étais pas en sécurité. J'avais peur et j'étais effrayé, mais j'ai supplié pour la mort.

Alors quand elle est venue, j'ai été reconnaissante.

Lorsque j'ai arrêté de flotter et que tout a sombré dans le néant, j'ai été heureuse. Mon corps semblait léger, ma main a tressailli et la douleur a disparu.

J'étais morte.

C'était fini.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-trois**

 **POV Jasper**

Personne ne savait exactement ce qui n'allait pas avec Bella. Elle était tombée malade si brusquement et avec tellement de symptômes qu'il était pratiquement impossible de faire un diagnostic. Elle venait d'être conduite sur ce petit lit blanc, loin de l'aile principale vers la section maladies de l'hôpital. Parfois, elle ouvrait les yeux, mais quand elle le faisait, tout ce que je voyais, c'était la douleur avant qu'ils ne se referment au bout de quelques secondes.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas senti cela dans son corps ? Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas rendu compte qu'elle était malade avant que cela ne devienne aussi grave ? Charlie continuait à venir dès qu'il le pouvait ainsi que Carla, mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt. Elle ne restait jamais suffisamment réveillée pour parler. Elle n'avait pas cessé de se dégrader, avait des contractions musculaires sur le lit et se tordait de douleur quand elle était réveillée, dormant comme si elle était morte le reste du temps.

J'allais la perdre.

Ma Bella, ma douce et pure Bella allait me laisser seul. Parce qu'elle était _humaine_. Parce qu'elle était _fragile_. J'aurais dû l'avoir déjà transformée. Mais j'avais attendu, attendu qu'elle me le demande. Parce que je ne voulais pas la forcer à faire cela... qui choisirait ce sort ? L'éternité est ennuyeuse, mais elle avait arrêté cela, mon éternité ne me semblait plus tellement ennuyeuse et à présent, j'allais la perdre. Et je venais seulement de la trouver. J'avais envisagé de la transformer maintenant, pendant les nuits où j'étais assis seul alors que je tenais sa main brûlante et moite. Mais je n'avais pas pu, parce que ce serait lui enlever son libre arbitre. Seulement si j'avais l'impression qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes, je mettrai mon venin en elle et je m'enfuirais de cet hôpital avec elle.

Ce stupide hôpital. Ils l'avaient raccordés à une perfusion, mais c'était pratiquement tout ce qu'ils avaient fait... ils ne pouvaient pas la soigner. J'avais appelé Carlisle, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire non plus.

Je me suis approché du lit où elle était couchée, mais pas tranquillement. Elle semblait être paisible il y avait une semaine, à présent, elle semblait effrayée. Était-elle proche de la fin alors ? Est-ce que tout serait bientôt fini ? Je doutais même que mon venin ne fonctionne à ce stade... Ce qui était en elle la tuait de l'intérieur et si son cœur cessait de battre tout serait fini.

J'ai passé ma main sur son visage, aussi chaud que celui d'un loup-garou désormais, avec sa fièvre. Dans une heure, peut-être moins, elle serait aussi froide que moi. Elle avait continué à passer d'un extrême à l'autre, son corps étant totalement incapable de rétablir un équilibre normal. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je serais en train de le faire à présent. Si j'avais pu mourir à sa place, je l'aurais fait. Tout pour qu'elle vive. Tout le monde pouvait également mourir. Tout le monde sauf Bella. Un clochard dans la rue, un médecin dans cet hôpital, même Esmé si la situation devait en arriver là, mais pas Bella.

Bella, mon phare. Bella qui m'avait appelé Princesse. Bella, avec ses yeux bruns chaleureux et confiants. Bella, la plus belle femme qui n'ait jamais été. Le venin a piqué le coin de mes yeux, cinglant. J'ai mis ma main dans ma poche et j'en ai retiré la petite boîte de velours noir que j'avais depuis quelques semaines. J'avais débattu de ce qu'il fallait faire tous les soirs pendant que je la regardais dormir, alors qu'elle était encore en bonne santé. Si je lui avais demandé de m'épouser, qu'aurait-elle dit ? Aurait-elle pensé qu'elle était trop jeune ? Aurait-elle pensé que c'était trop sérieux ?

Je voulais tellement lui demander.

Mais c'était trop tard. C'était beaucoup trop tard.

Si elle ne réussissait jamais à aller mieux, comment pourrais-je vivre en ne sachant pas ce qu'elle aurait dit ? M'aimait-elle suffisamment pour vouloir se marier avec moi ? Pour me prêter ce serment pour l'éternité ? Je l'aimais suffisamment pour lui donner l'éternité et je l'aimais également suffisamment pour ne pas le lui imposer si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de choses pour quelqu'un auparavant, ni pour Maria ni pour Alice. Je venais d'apprendre ce qu'était l'amour véritable et, dans ce monde cruel, il me semblait que je ne le saurais que brièvement. Comme la foudre. La foudre éclairant mon monde et ensuite l'obscurité lorsqu'elle disparaîtrait.

Les mains tremblantes, j'ai pris la mince bande d'argent dans la boîte et je l'ai glissé à son doigt. Quand je l'avais acheté, elle était à sa taille de bague, mais aujourd'hui, elle était trop grande... tout son corps dépérissait. J'ai regardé la bague d'argent avec un simple diamant, sachant qu'elle était parfaite pour Bella. Elle n'aimait pas les choses clinquantes et cela avait été la bague de fiançailles la plus simple que j'avais pu trouver. C'était là que je voulais que reste l'anneau pour l'éternité. Mais le pourrait-il ? Si elle allait mieux, le laisserait-elle là ? Irait-elle mieux ?

J'ai soupiré et j'ai enlevé la bague, me déplaçant pour m'asseoir sur le lit pour jouer au jeu de l'attente, si dévastateur une fois de plus. Sa vie était suspendue dans la balance et c'était un jeu que je ne voulais pas jouer. J'ai souhaité l'avoir transformée auparavant. J'ai souhaité avoir été suffisamment courageux pour lui avoir demandé de le faire.

'' - Bella, s'il te plaît. Réveille-toi. S'il te plaît. Mon phare. Tu pourras m'appeler Princesse. '' Ma voix était un murmure rauque et profond. Elle n'a pas bougé.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-quatre**

 **POV Jasper**

Je l'ai entendu quand s'est arrivé. Je l'ai entendu quand il a été trop tard. Il n'y avait pas eu d'avertissements. Pas de changement, mais brusquement, sans avertissements, il s'était arrêté. Son rythme cardiaque, si lourd, si laborieux. Arrêté. Le silence. Non ! Non ! NON !

J'ai couru dans le service. Nous étions au milieu de la nuit et tout le monde dormait, mais j'ai brisé toutes les règles et j'ai foncé directement au bureau des infirmières pour marteler la porte. Une douce vieille femme aux cheveux gris a ouvert la porte avec un froncement de sourcils sur le visage.

'' - Bella ! C'est Bella ! Son cœur s'est arrêté ! Juste maintenant ! Vous devez aller l'aider ! '' L'infirmière a juré, un mot que je n'aurais jamais pensé possible d'entendre sortir de sa bouche. Puis elle a pris le téléphone.

Les minutes suivantes ont été un chaos total, des gens couraient partout. J'ai été étonné qu'aucun des patients qui dormait ne s'est réveillés, mais ensuite, j'ai pensé qu'ils étaient probablement trop drogués pour ouvrir leurs yeux. Ils ont apporté le défibrillateur sur roues tellement vite que j'ai été surpris qu'ils ne soient pas des vampires... J'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient à une vitesse inhumaine. Mais c'est ce pour quoi les médecins sont là... Ils aiment sauver des vies. Je me tenais dans le coin de la salle, les yeux fermés, mon corps tendu alors qu'ils arrachaient sa literie et qu'ils configuraient la machine.

J'ai retenu mon souffle.

Jusqu'à ce que finalement. Finalement.

Un bruit sourd. Un bruit sourd.

Ils l'ont choqué à nouveau.

BABOUM. BABOUM.

BABOUM. BABOUM.

BABOUM. BABOUM.

OUI ! OUI BELLA !

'' - Allez, Bella, vas-y ! '' Ai-je crié, ignorant les regards d'avertissements des médecins. Ses yeux se sont ouverts en papillotant. Ils se sont ensuite éloigné pour lui donner de l'espace, de l'air pour respirer. Son cœur battait à présent. Sa main tremblait. Elle tremblait, elle le faisait vraiment.

'' - Jasper. '' Sa voix était basse, rauque, incroyablement tendue. J'ai poussé pour traverser la foule des hommes qui avait sauvé sa vie et j'ai saisi sa main. Sa main _vivante_ , chaude et moite. Elle a souri, puis grimacé, ensuite ses yeux ont papilloté et se sont fermés.

'' - Injectez-lui un antalgique contre la douleur. '' Un des médecins a demandé à un autre qui est sorti précipitamment de la pièce. Les autres ont commencé à ranger le défibrillateur avant de le faire sortir en le roulant jusqu'à la porte. L'infirmière a posé sa main sur mon épaule. Je n'entendais pas ses paroles, la seule chose que je pouvais entendre, c'était le martèlement régulier de son cœur et mon nom dans sa voix, résonnant toujours dans ma tête. Elle avait parlé. Elle avait eu la force de parler. Elle était vivante. Elle avait parlé.

Une fois que tout le monde a quitté la pièce, je me suis penché pour l'embrasser encore une fois sur les lèvres avec force.

'' - Tu vas te battre maintenant, Bella Swan, tu m'entends ? J'ai une putain de bague dans ma poche que je veux mettre à ton doigt et je ne peux pas le faire si tu ne te réveilles pas ! N _'essayes_ même pas de laisser les battements de ton cœur s'arrêter, sinon je vais aller te trouver dans le ciel et te tuer. Je te donne jusqu'à demain pour te réveiller, pour de bon, sinon je vais te... te couper... tous tes beaux cheveux bruns ! ''

Je jure qu'elle a souri dans son sommeil.

Mon ange fragile.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-cinq**

 **POV Bella**

J'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter. Je savais que j'étais morte parce que c'était comme si toutes les connexions avec mon corps submergé par la malade avaient été coupées et que je me déplaçais vers le haut. Je ne pouvais pas regarder vers le bas et voir mon corps mort comme les gens l'écrivaient dans les livres. Il n'y avait pas de tunnel. Il y avait simplement des visages. Esmé, Carlisle, Charlie, Renée, Rose, Emmett, Angela, Carla. Même Edward, même Alice. Jake, Mia, Billy, Quil, Embry, Emily, Sam. Et Jasper. Toutes les personnes que j'avais aimées. Toutes les personnes qui m'avaient aimé. Toutes les personnes que je laissais, toutes les personnes que j'allais perdre. Toutes les personnes qui allaient me perdre.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à retrouver la volonté de revenir en arrière, j'avais essayé. J'avais lutté, mais tu ne peux pas forcer ton cœur à battre. Et ensuite il y avait eu du bruit et des cris qui ont dérangé ma mort paisible. Froideur. Douleur. Plus de froideur, plus de douleur. Puis un bruit sec et fort. Je suis de nouveau tombée, et les visages sont devenus une spirale se noyant dans le néant.

'' - Allez, Bella, vas-y ! ''

Jasper ! Oui, Bella, vas-y. Je pouvais sentir mon corps à nouveau. Je pouvais sentir la douleur. Mais Jasper devait se sentir tellement pire. J'ai donc rassemblé mes forces au fond de moi pour trouver mon cœur, le _forçant_ à battre par la pure puissance de ma seule volonté.

BABOUM. BABOUM.

BABOUM. BABOUM.

BABOUM. BABOUM.

J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai pu voir les médecins et des machines compliquées partout, et une chose qu'ils appelaient un défibrillateur. J'ai cherché et cherché encore, je l'ai finalement trouvé, debout contre le mur du fond.

'' - Jasper. '' Ai-je murmuré et il s'est dirigé vers moi et m'a tenu la main. J'ai souri faiblement pus j'ai senti l'épuisement me tirer dans le néant. Mon corps avait besoin de temps pour se battre, se guérir. À travers la brume de sommeil, j'ai senti des lèvres dures et froides effleurer les miennes.

'' - Tu vas te battre maintenant, Bella Swan, tu m'entends ? J'ai une putain de bague dans ma poche que je veux mettre à ton doigt et je ne peux pas le faire si tu ne te réveilles pas ! N _'essayes_ même pas de laisser les battements de ton cœur s'arrêter, sinon je vais aller te trouver dans le ciel et te tuer. Je te donne jusqu'à demain pour te réveiller, pour de bon, sinon je vais te... te couper... tous tes beaux cheveux bruns ! ''

Sa voix était terne dans mes oreilles, mais je l'avais entendu. J'ai senti ma bouche s'étirer pour sourire. Il m'aimait donc, il voulait m'épouser après tout. Comme je le voulais. Comme je l'avais toujours voulu. Ensuite la douleur s'est levée et m'a entraînée dans l'oubli.

Mais elle n'a pas été mauvaise.

Parce que, auparavant, quand j'étais à la dérive, j'avais oublié pour quelle raison je devais me battre. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de lui, de ses yeux, de son visage, de ses lèvres, de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Rien ne semblait réel. Cela l'était à présent. Je devais me battre. Me battre pour lui. Me battre pour nous. Ne plus partir à la dérive. Je devais me concentrer. Ne plus faire de tentatives pour échapper à la douleur.

Pour Jasper.

Il avait besoin de moi, tout comme j'avais besoin de lui. S'il était mort à ma place, j'aurai été dévastée.

Bas-toi, Bella. Lutte, Bella.

Je me voyais habillée en blanc, marchant dans l'allée au bras de Charlie. J'étais trop jeune, mais qu'importe ? Se marier à dix-neuf ans n'est pas étrange quand tu as l'intention d'être avec la personne pour l'éternité.

Bas-toi, Bella.

J'ai joué à nouveau tous nos souvenirs. La première fois où nous avions admis nos sentiments après qu'il ait résisté à mon sang. Toutes les fois où nous nous étions embrassé sous la pluie. Tous les rendez-vous que nous avions eus. Toutes les fleurs.

Bas-toi, Bella.

Tous les repas qu'il m'avait préparés, toutes les fois où il m'avait regardé comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse. Comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse qu'il n'y avait jamais eu dans l'univers.

Bas-toi, Bella.

Et ce que je ressentais pour lui. Parce que si je ne le voyais pas, mon cœur cesserait de battre à nouveau. Parce que c'était lui qui faisait tourner le monde. Parce qu'il serait toujours là dans mon avenir. Parce que nous avions toujours été fait pour être ensemble.

Lutte, Bella. Bas-toi.

Je me suis battue toute la nuit, ne dormant pas mais n'étant pas réveillé. Simplement me battant. Simplement luttant contre la maladie. Comme un soldat. Un soldat luttant pour son amour. Pour Jasper.

Triomphalement, j'ai réalisé que je gagnais. Mes doigts ne pulsaient plus et je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le reste de la douleur ne me quitte. Je gagnais.

La vie était un jeu avec beaucoup de joueurs, seulement quelques-uns d'entre nous pouvaient être des gagnants. Sauf si nous décidions de nous battre. Et j'ai dû le faire. J'avais choisi de me battre, d'être une gagnante, je l'ai donc fait.

J'étais couchée là et j'ai attendu, continuant de me battre, pour que le reste de la douleur disparaisse. Simplement penser, simplement me battre.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-six**

 **POV Bella**

Il m'a fallu deux jours de lutte continue pour être suffisamment forte pour rester consciente. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, ma main est allé directement à ma tête et Jasper a ri de bonheur dans son coin.

'' - Tu n'as pas réellement cru que je pourrais réellement te couper tous les cheveux, quand même ? '' A-t-il demandé en s'approchant pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'étais toujours souffrante, mais je n'étais plus aussi malade. Simplement une légère douleur dans mes os et mes muscles et un léger mal de gorge en avalant. Je me suis assise avec raideur, ayant perdu l'habitude de faire des mouvements après des semaines à rester alités. Ensuite, j'ai enroulé mes bras, toujours aussi raides autour de Jasper, heureuse de pouvoir le sentir solide et froid dans mes bras. Heureuse de pouvoir simplement le sentir.

Pendant que je flottais, mourir m'avait semblé tellement naturel. Comme si c'était censé arriver. Mais à présent, je savais que mourir n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais faire, non, pas sans Jasper. Aucune vie dans l'au-delà ne serait suffisante s'il était coincé là, dans le monde des vivants. Nul endroit sans lui ne valait quoi que ce soit. Mourir était peut-être pacifique, mais je ne voulais pas la paix. Je voulais Jasper. Pour l'éternité. Le soulagement qui m'a traversé était le nôtre à tous les deux, le mien et le sien... Le sien parce que j'étais en vie et le mien parce que j'avais réalisé l'importance de la vie et que j'avais réussi à tenir le coup.

Mais à présent, mes doigts qui ne pulsaient plus ont trouvé le visage que j'avais à peine vu au cours des dernières semaines, le visage qui m'avait aidé à trouver la force de continuer. J'ai fait glisser mes doigts autour de ses yeux, de son nez et de sa bouche. J'ai passé mes doigts sur ses pommettes et à travers ses cheveux. Je devais le toucher, savoir qu'il était réel. Savoir que j'étais encore là. Il faisait également la même chose, ses doigts passant aussi légèrement qu'une plume sur mon visage, laissant des traînées brûlantes de chaleur à l'endroit qu'ils me touchaient.

J'ai noué mes mains dans ses cheveux et j'ai ensuite tiré doucement dessus, le faisant sourire gentiment quand il s'est baissé. Mais il m'a embrassé trop doucement, me traitant comme si j'étais encore très fragile. Ce que j'étais. Mais je voulais tout de même un véritable baiser. J'ai saisi son bras et je l'ai enveloppé autour de ma taille, ce qu'il a fait en riant, mais j'avais fait passer le message, quand je l'ai tiré avec moi en me couchant, le mettant au-dessus de moi.

Il a gardé la plupart de son poids afin de ne pas m'écraser, mais nos corps pressés si étroitement était la meilleure raison pour laquelle je ne pourrais jamais avoir de vie. Nos bouches se sont déplacées en synchronisation, nos mains se déplaçaient partout. Et sur nos lèvres, la saveur incroyablement amère de la peur se transformant en soulagement.

'' - Holà les copains, Bella est censée se reposer ! '' Une voix joyeuse a explosé venant de la porte et Jasper a ri d'un air gêné en se mettant debout. J'ai saisi sa main avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner.

'' - Jake ! '' Ai-je crié, heureuse de voir sa peau brune et ses joyeux yeux bruns. Derrière lui, Mia m'a fait signe. J'aurais également perdu ces deux-là si je n'avais pas poursuivi le combat. J'ai eu une longue conversation avec eux et ils m'ont informé de ce qui se passait à La Push et d'autres choses. Emily était enceinte, ce que j'ai trouvé gentil.

Jasper avait diffusé les nouvelles, informant tout le monde que j'étais en voie de guérison et tout le long de la journée, il y a eu un afflux constant de visiteurs... tous les gens que j'aurais perdus. Ce qui m'a rendu vraiment reconnaissante que Jasper m'ait donné la volonté de continuer. Il m'avait sauvé la vie.

J'étais impatiente de sortir de l'hôpital dès que possible, parce que, à présent, j'étais consciente d'avoir réalisé à quel point le lit était dur et à quel point la couleur blanche et verte était atroce. J'ai supplié Jasper jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. J'avais déjà fait tous les examens nécessaires, je n'avais donc pas à les refaire à présent et le trimestre était à pratiquement terminé. De toute façon, bien que Jasper ne le sache pas encore, je ne voulais pas terminer de prendre ces cours à Dartmouth.

J'espérais ne pas être en état d'être autour des humains pour le début de la seconde année. Jasper a reconnu que ce serait mieux pour moi si je rentrais à présent à la maison. Il voulait que je me repose, il ne voulait pas que la super-bactérie que j'avais attrapée ne revienne. Il allait être très protecteur envers moi, je le voyais. Je me demandais combien de temps je devais laisser passer avant d'aborder la question de ma transformation.

Je me demandais également si j'avais imaginé qu'il m'avait dit avoir une bague dans sa poche... Après tout, je venais de mourir et d'être ramené à la vie, et j'étais donc peut-être un peu délirante. J'ai décidé de ne pas l'aborder. S'il en avait une, il allait me demander bientôt en mariage. S'il ne le faisait pas, j'allais devoir essayer de le persuader de faire sa demande sans que cela ne soit trop évident. Parce que chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, la seule chose que je voyais, c'était moi dans une robe blanche, marchant dans l'allée avec lui. Vers ma vie, vers mon tout. Et je voulais me marier alors que j'étais humaine. Je serais éternellement mariée à lui, je voulais seulement que mon dernier souvenir humain soit le plus heureux possible. Et ce serait celui-là. Moi, me donnant à lui pour de bon.

Je devais être libéré le lendemain et Jasper est sorti pour aller m'acheter de la nourriture n'ayant rien à voir avec l'hôpital, j'avais eu envie de fraises, de la pizza et une bouteille la plus grande possible de coca-cola. Je m'ennuyais. Je ne me sentais même plus malade et j'en étais presque au stade de déchirer ma literie pour avoir quelque chose à faire. J'ai donc été plus qu'heureuse d'entendre frapper à ma porte.

'' - Entre ! S'il te plaît, entre et viens me parler ! '' Ai-je crié, ne m'inquiétant même pas si c'était une infirmière. C'est dire à quel point je m'ennuyais.

Mais ce n'était pas elle, c'était Carla. Elle a souri timidement puis elle est entrée et elle s'est assise sur mon lit. Je lui ai souri et c'est alors que j'ai remarqué que ses cils étaient agglutinés et que son visage était légèrement humide... elle avait pleuré. Je me suis penchée en avant et je l'ai prise dans mes bras.

'' - Quel est le problème ? Est-ce que c'est ton père ? '' Ai-je demandé avec inquiétude.

Le père de Carla était un homme d'affaires et était tellement obsédé par son travail qu'il la voyait rarement. Elle avait passé la majorité de sa jeune vie dans divers pensionnats et l'été, elle était prise en charge par l'aide qu'il embauchait. Sa mère était morte jeune. Carla aimait réellement son père et cela la bouleversait qu'il ne puisse pas trouver de temps pour la voir. Elle avait été tellement excité quand il l'avait appelé il y avait quelques mois pour lui dire qu'il s'était organisé et qu'il l'emmenait en vacances en Espagne. Elle a hoché la tête.

'' - Il ne peut pas aller en Espagne, il est trop occupé à lancer un nouveau produit. '' J'ai fait une grimace de sympathie. J'avais eu de la chance que mon père ait toujours du temps pour moi, Renée en avait eu également. Après avoir rencontré Carla, j'ai décidé de ne jamais prendre l'amour de mes parents pour acquis à nouveau.

'' - Je dois donc passer l'été seule dans notre grande et stupide maison vide. Je suis donc venue te voir avant d'aller passer du temps avec lui. '' Elle a dit avec tristesse, ses cheveux bruns et bouclés tombant sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait tristement le sol. J'ai ressenti un élan de sympathie. Et ensuite, j'ai eu une idée.

'' - Tu peux venir avec moi ! '' Ai-je dit et elle a levé les yeux.

'' - Qu... quoi ? '' A-t-elle dit en essuyant quelques larmes.

'' - Ouais. Je pourrais te montrer Forks, mais il pleut et c'est trop vert. Tu pourrais rester avec moi, cela ne va pas déranger Charlie et nous avons une espèce de lit de camp dans le grenier qui est réellement confortable ! '' Son visage s'est éclairé d'un sourire.

'' - Sérieusement ? ''

'' - Oui ! Hé, passe-moi mon téléphone, je vais le dire à Charlie maintenant. ''

Charlie a dit oui, c'était évident qu'il allait accepter. Il avait rencontré Carla quelques fois quand il était venue me rendre visite quand je dormais et il l'aimait. Jasper était également heureux... tout le monde aimait Carla.

Et donc, c'est avec un cœur très léger que j'ai mis mes valises dans la voiture de Jasper et que je me suis préparé pour un long et heureux été avec mes deux personnes favorites. Si j'avais mon mot à dire, cela devrait être mon dernier été en tant qu'humaine.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-sept**

 **POV Bella**

Carla aimait Forks et ses routes ombragées d'arbres sinueux. Elle venait d'un endroit avec beaucoup de soleil et, contrairement à moi quand j'étais arrivée à Forks, elle semblait apprécier la nouveauté qu'était la pluie. Le seul endroit que je ne pouvais pas lui montrer était La Push... Jasper avait été catégorique, je ne devais pas y aller, surtout dans mon état de fragilité actuel. Je savais qu'aucun des loups ne me ferait de mal, mais j'ai été d'accord avec lui simplement pour l'apaiser... Je lui avais déjà donné suffisamment de craintes au cours des dernières semaines.

Nous sommes allés à Port Angeles et nous avons passé quelques temps sur le pittoresque piège à touristes qu'était le quai et nous sommes également allées à Seattle faire les magasins et tout simplement perdre généralement du temps. Seule, j'en aurais eu marre, mais avec Carla tout était amusant. Elle allait me manquer quand j'allais devoir aller quelque part à l'écart une fois que Jasper m'aurait transformée. Cela me manquerait d'avoir quelqu'un à qui confier presque tout... mes espoirs, mes craintes, mes désirs. Oui, Jasper était là pour tout cela, mais il ne pouvait pas remplacer une bonne vieille discussion entre filles.

Après trois semaines, les Cullen ont dû aller faire un voyage de chasse, de sorte que nous allions être seules pour nous divertir. C'était mauvais pour moi, très mauvais, mais je savais déjà exactement comment nous allions nous divertir.

Nous allions aller à La Push.

Ils seraient absents pendant deux jours entiers de sorte que cela ne serait pas comme si Jasper allait revenir et être inquiet parce que je n'étais pas à la maison. Ce serait bien. Le petit secret de Carla et moi. Je devais trouver un moyen de la convaincre de ne pas le dire. C'est donc avec une conscience un peu coupable que j'ai embrassé Jasper pour lui dire au revoir sur mon porche. Je l'ai embrassé avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que la normale... ma façon de lui dire que j'étais désolée. Non pas qu'il allait savoir que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal si tout se déroulait bien.

Il a souri et a enroulé ses bras froids autour de moi, en me tirant dans une étreinte serrée. J'ai respiré profondément, il me manquait déjà. Je détestais lorsqu'il était absent... ce qui était exactement pourquoi je devais aller voir Jake et Mia ainsi que mes autres amis Quileutes... ils m'aidaient à chasser la tristesse.

'' - Je t'aime Bella. '' Il a soufflé dans mes cheveux.

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Princesse. '' Je lui ai répondu, frissonnant de joie quand il a grogné. J'aimais quand il grognait comme cela. Puis il est brusquement devenu sérieux et a mis ses mains froides de chaque côté de mon visage, cherchant mes yeux.

'' - Ne pas aller à La Push. '' A-t-il dit fermement. Je me suis concentré sur le sentiment de déception plutôt que celui de culpabilité, ne voulant pas qu'il le sente sur ma conscience et décide de rester, il avait besoin d'aller chasser, cela deviendrait douloureux pour lui s'il ne le faisait pas.

'' - Bien sûr que non. '' Ai-je répondu. Aller Bella. _Déception_. J'ai essayé de faire tomber les coins de ma bouche et d'avoir l'air triste. Jasper a semblé tomber dans le panneau. Il a soupiré et a passé doucement sa main sur ma joue.

'' - Je suis désolé. Ce n'est tout simplement pas suffisamment sûr. Tu me le promets ? ''

'' - Je promets. '' J'ai soupiré en essayant de me sentir résignée. Il a souri et a embrassé mon nez, puis mes lèvres une fois de plus avant de partir jusqu'à la voiture de Carlisle qui venait d'arriver. Je lui ai fait un signe d'au revoir, puis j'ai couru à l'intérieur, le manquant déjà dans mon cœur et la tête pleine de culpabilité. Mais j'avais l'impression que je devais simplement y aller, je devais voir Jake, Quil, Embry, Emily, Sam, Jared, même Paul. Ils me manquaient, ainsi que leurs peaux brunes, leurs odeurs de terre et leurs yeux qui ressemblaient à ceux des animaux.

Et je sentais que je devais leur dire adieux. Parce que, après cela, il était peu probable que je les revoie à nouveau. La fin de l'été arrivait plus vite que prévue et bientôt, j'allais devoir aborder le sujet de ma transformation avec Jasper. Et ensuite, je ne serais plus Bella... naturellement, je serais devenue leur ennemie et je ne serais plus autorisée à franchir leur frontière. Je ne serais plus la bienvenue à La Push. J'avais décidé de mon avenir et je n'allais pas revenir en arrière, je me devais simplement de dire adieu pour commencer. À tous les endroits et les personnes que j'aimais. À toutes les personnes proches de mon cœur avant qu'il ait cessé de battre.

'' - Carla, est-ce que tu es capable de garder un secret ? '' Ai-je demandé, dérapant quand je suis entré dans ma chambre. Elle était assise sur le lit de camp, un livre dans ses mains. Elle a levé les yeux et a hoché la tête.

'' - D'accord, je veux t'emmener quelque part, mais Jasper n'aime pas tellement les gars qui sont là-bas. Donc si tu ne lui en parles pas, ce serait vraiment génial ! '' Lui ai-je dit et elle s'est levé en posant son livre.

'' - Pourquoi ne les aime-t-il pas ? '' A-t-elle demandé avec curiosité. La seule chose donc elle avait toujours été témoin, c'était de la gentillesse de Jasper, alors entendre dire qu'il n'aimait pas quelqu'un était une surprise. Et je ne pouvais pas réellement lui expliquer l'hostilité vampires loups-garous sans qu'elle en vienne à penser que j'étais folle.

'' - Euh, il est jaloux. '' J'ai menti. '' - Je suis réellement proche de Jake, il est génial. ''

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le camion, la musique jouant bruyamment dans la cabine alors que je lui parlais de Jake et de Mia ainsi que du reste des gars. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant la maison de Jake, je pouvais le voir regarder par la porte, ayant de toute évidence entendu le bruit de mon camion. Quand il m'a vu, son visage s'est fendu d'un sourire et il a couru dehors pour m'attraper et me faire un gros câlin dès que je suis sorti de mon camion.

'' - Bells, tu es en vie et tu marches de nouveau ! '' A-t-il grondé avec bonheur dans mon oreille. '' - Qui est-ce ? ''

'' - C'est Carla. Elle est ma meilleure amie. '' Ils se sont serré la main, puis il a fait semblant d'être blessé. '' - En dehors de toi bien sûr. '' J'ai ri.

Nous sommes allés dans le garage où Carla et Mia ont immédiatement cliqué, ayant une conversation à propos de quelque chose sur la science que je n'ai même pas fait semblant de comprendre, au lieu de cela, j'ai parlé avec Jake à propos de beaucoup de choses. Jake savait que je prévoyais de devenir un vampire et était très bien avec cela... mais il savait que Sam pourrait ne pas l'être. Nous étions donc occupés à planifier différents moyens de convaincre Sam de ne pas lancer une attaque contre les Cullen. Jake était assez certain de pouvoir le persuader de ne pas le faire parce que c'était mon choix, mais il y avait toujours un risque. Nous espérions simplement que lorsque cela en viendrait à voter, la majorité choisirait de ne pas prendre le risque de combattre pour une fille humaine qui avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Nous croisions les doigts.

Dans la soirée, Jake a annoncé que ses amis étaient réunis sur la plage pour un feu de joie et que nous pouvions venir. J'ai accepté avec enthousiasme ainsi que Carla. Elle profitait réellement de sa conversation avec Mia. Je suis entrée dans la maison de Jake pour aller saluer Billy et j'ai discuté avec lui de Dartmouth pendant un moment. Le vieil homme superstitieux allait me manquer avec son visage ridé, alors qu'en même temps, ses yeux semblaient toujours trop jeunes pour son visage d'anciens. Je lui ai donné une rapide accolade avant mon départ, ce qui l'a surpris, puis il a dit qu'il allait appeler Charlie pour lui dire que nous rentrerions tard.

Sur la plage, Quil et Jared étaient en train de préparer le feu et Emily préparait la viande crue à faire griller sur le feu.

'' - Bella ! '' Quil a crié, me saisissant pour me donner une étreinte rapide. J'ai souri. Ici, j'avais l'impression d'être à la maison. Jared m'a tapoté le dessus de la tête et m'a conduit près du feu où Emily m'a serré dans ses bras, son visage marqué devenant rapidement souriant. Je l'ai aidé à faire la salade pendant un moment puis je suis allée m'asseoir avec Mia, Jake et Carla qui étaient à présent en train de discuter voitures. Les autres gars sont arrivés ensuite... Paul, Rachel et Sam sont descendu sur la plage avec Seth et Leah, Sam a pris doucement le visage d'Emily entre ses mains, embrassant ses cicatrices puis ses lèvres comme je l'avais vu faire tant de fois auparavant. Nous étions donc tous assis... un tas de loups-garous et quelques humains, complètement en sécurité. Personne n'est devenu furieux. Je n'étais pas en danger. Jasper avait réagi de façon excessive.

Ce ne fut que lorsque j'ai mordu dans mon hot-dog que j'ai remarqué un absent. Embry n'était pas là. J'avais toujours aimé Embry, plus que tous les autres garçons-loups. Il était drôle et calme et il me faisait sourire. J'ai poussé Jake.

'' - Où est Embry ? '' Jake a fait une pause au milieu du déchiquetage de sa dixième saucisse et a pointé le haut de la colline.

'' - Il va bientôt arriver. Il a dû faire quelques courses. '' J'ai hoché la tête, heureuse d'apprendre qu'il allait venir. Je voulais voir son visage heureux une fois de plus. J'ai regardé autour du cercle et j'ai senti une vague de bonheur. Ces personnes avaient rendu de ma vie humaine bien meilleure quand il ne semblait pas qu'elle valait la peine d'être vécu et, même encore à présent, ils ont rendu ma vie simplement un peu plus douce. Ils avaient été formidables et je leur devais beaucoup.

Carla regardait le magnifique océan, un sourire paisible sur son joli visage. J'étais heureuse de la voir profiter de cela, malgré l'abandon de son père. Un mouvement sur la colline a attiré mon attention et j'ai remarqué une grande silhouette descendre vers nous en faisant des grands signes... Embry était enfin arrivé.

'' - Salut, Bella ! '' A-t-il crié joyeusement en sautant sur les rochers puis sur la plage avant de me taper dans la main. '' - Cela fait un moment que nous ne t'avions pas vu, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais été malade ? '' Il a dit en ébouriffant mes cheveux affectueusement alors que nous retournions vers le cercle de bois flotté près du feu.

'' - Ouais, mais je vais mieux à présent. '' Il a souri et s'est assis à côté de Sam en saisissant une saucisse qui venait d'être directement sorti du feu.

Et c'est là que c'est arrivé.

Carla a levé les yeux juste quand il regardait à travers le feu pour saluer Jake. Sa main est retombé de nouveau sur sa jambe, la saucisse tombant sur le sable. Tout le monde a regardé la saucisse gisant sur le sable, puis le visage d'Embry. Il était figé. Figé et en état de choc. Puis réalisation et acceptation.

J'ai regardé Carla qui était dans le même état. Le silence s'est allongé, leurs yeux ne se déplaçant pas du visage de l'autre.

Et puis j'ai su... le bonheur, la joie et un peu de peur m'a traversé. Elle allait être amenée dans le monde dangereux des mythes... qu'arriverait-il si elle était blessée ? Mais même mon inquiétude n'a pas pu ternir la joie à cette situation... Carla avait finalement trouvé la personne pour elle. La meilleure possible. Son compagnon d'âme. Que pourrait-elle jamais vouloir à présent qu'elle avait Embry ? Il n'y avait pas de lien plus puissant que celui d'empreinte.

Embry s'est levé et a fait un pas chancelant en avant, Carla imitant ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tiennent l'un en face de l'autre, enveloppé dans leur propre bonheur intime. Leur propre joie. Parce que c'était nouveau pour tous les deux, mais tellement logique. Ils seraient ensemble pour toujours. Ils vivraient ensemble. S'aimeraient pour toujours. Ils mourraient ensemble. Je me suis demandé pourquoi je n'y avais jamais pensé auparavant. L'idée de Carla et Embry ensemble étaient tellement logique, tellement parfaite.

Après cela, ils se sont retirés dans un affleurement rocheux sur la plage pour le reste de la nuit, enveloppée dans ses bras alors qu'il lui expliquait le tout nouveau monde dont elle faisait partie à présent.

Dans la voiture, sur le trajet du retour à la maison, elle était animée et m'a suppliée de retourner demain à La Push. Je n'ai pas pu lui refuser cela. Elle venait juste de trouver ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré et jamais rêvé dans le monde. J'étais heureuse pour elle et je lui ai expliqué avec bonheur, un peu plus sur les Cullen, à présent qu'elle savait ce qu'ils étaient. Elle semblait penser que c'était vraiment génial que je veuille être un vampire.

'' - Tu pourrais l'être également, tu sais. '' En faisant le tour d'un rond-point. '' - Embry et toi pourriez être ensemble pour l'éternité. '' Elle a secoué la tête.

'' - Je ne veux pas l'éternité. Je veux être humaine et je veux qu'Embry vieillisse avec moi et avoir des enfants. C'est étrange, je viens seulement de le rencontrer, mais... mais je l'aime. '' Elle a rougi, comme je l'ai toujours fait lorsque j'étais gênée.

'' - C'est le lien d'impression. '' Ai-je dit en me garant dans le sens de la marche. Les lumières du rez-de-chaussée étaient déjà éteintes, Charlie devait être déjà au lit... il devait se lever tôt pour aller travailler le matin. Nous avons pris une boisson puis nous sommes montées à l'étage. Étrangement, mon lit avait été fait et mes vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés. Charlie avait fait du _rangement_?

Puis j'ai vu le papier plié sur le bureau.

Bella,

Nous avons dû retarder notre départ, nous partons dans quelques heures. J'étais venu te voir avant mon départ, mais il semblerait que tu devais te rendre ailleurs. Nous « _allons parler »_ de tout cela quand je rentrerais à la maison.

Avec tout mon amour maintenant et à jamais.

Jasper

'' - Oh, merde. '' J'ai gémi, en repliant le papier. D'après la façon dont il avait souligné « _allons parler_ » _,_ suggérait qu'il était en colère. Mais il avait tout de même écrit « _avec tout mon amour_ » _,_ alors peut-être qu'il pourrait me pardonner.

Peut-être.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-huit**

 **POV Bella**

Carla s'est levé très tôt, déjà excitée d'aller à La Push pour voir Embry. J'ai essayé de rester enthousiaste, mais je prévoyais le retour de Jasper tard dans la soirée... serait-il réellement en colère contre moi ? J'ai joué au Scrabble avec Mia et Jake pendant qu'Embry et Carla avaient disparu, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, pas alors que je me sentais tellement coupable d'avoir bouleversé Jasper. Et j'étais un peu inquiète de sa réaction.

Je suis partie tôt, parce que Jasper était attendu à la maison vers midi et qu'Embry avait dit que c'était lui qui allait reconduire Carla à la maison. Malgré la nervosité que je ressentais, je ne regrettais pas ma décision d'aller à La Push. Carla était extatique, ses yeux brillaient et elle avait toujours une main sur Embry. Si nous n'étions pas allé à La Push, alors il était possible qu'ils ne se seraient jamais rencontré l'un et l'autre et ils n'auraient jamais été aussi heureux. Je ne regrettais donc pas d'y être allé.

Je conduisais mon camion très lentement sur le trajet du retour, cependant, en pensant que s'il avait peut-être plus de temps seul, cela le calmerait. Au moins, il était allé à la chasse, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne serait pas de _trop_ mauvaise humeur. Je l'espérais.

J'ai dégluti de façon audible quand j'ai vu que la Mercedes bleu marine neuve qu'il venait d'acheter était stationnée à la place de Charlie. Charlie travaillait et ne serait pas à la maison avant des heures. Il pleuvait dehors, j'ai donc relevé ma capuche avant de descendre du camion et j'ai marché lentement jusqu'à la maison. J'ai ouvert la porte, déjà déverrouillée évidemment, et je suis entrée à l'intérieur. J'ai appuyé sur l'interrupteur pour allumer les lumières et j'ai regardé dans la cuisine, mais il n'y était pas, je me suis donc dirigée vers le salon.

Il était assis sur le seul fauteuil dans le coin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux fermés. Malgré mes nerfs, j'ai ressenti un élan de bonheur qu'il soit enfin de retour... Il m'avait tellement manqué pendant le jour et demi que j'avais passé sans lui, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu un membre ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il était une part de moi. Je me suis assise sur le bord du canapé et j'ai attendu qu'il cesse de prétendre d'être endormi.

Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps.

Après environ deux minutes, il a soupiré et a voleté jusqu'à moi, me tenant les mains dans les siennes. Ses yeux dorés étaient peinés. Je me suis mordu la lèvre, en espérant qu'il sentirait mes sentiments de regrets.

'' - Bella. '' Il a murmuré, la tête appuyée contre mes genoux. '' - Tu avais promis. ''

'' - Euh, ouais, je suis réellement désolée... seulement je... m'ennuyais. '' Aïe, c'était la mauvaise chose à dire. Il a relevé la tête et a plissé des yeux.

'' - Tu as risqué ta vie parce que tu t' _ennuyais_ ? '' A-t-il sifflé.

'' - Euh, je ne risquais pas ma vie, j'étais parfaitement en sécurité, Jasper. '' Ai-je dit en essayant de mon mieux de rayonner de bonheur et de sentiments d'excuses. Jasper avait l'air confus, puis il a plongé ses yeux dans les miens.

'' - Tu influences mes émotions, n'est-ce pas, Bella ? ''

'' - Non... '' J'ai menti, lui envoyant des vagues d'amour. Il me semblait que je devenais réellement bonne dans ce domaine. Jasper a plissé les yeux, mais il les a levés au ciel devant mon sourire innocent, puis il s'est déplacé pour s'asseoir à côté de moi.

'' - Bella, si tu voulais tellement y aller, tu aurais dû me le dire. '' A-t-il dit. J'aurais voulu qu'il mette son bras autour de moi.

'' - Mais tu te serais inquiété. '' Lui ai-je fait remarquer. Il a soupiré.

'' - J'ai été plus inquiet de ne pas pouvoir te trouver nulle part. Tu aurais pu tout simplement être partie, pour ce que j'en savais. '' Il ne donnait pas l'impression de plaisanter, il était sérieux. J'ai ri.

'' - Oh, Jasper, j'étais en parfaite sécurité. Je pense vraiment que tu exagères peut-être un peu... '' Il a pris une profonde inspiration et a fermé les yeux, laissant l'air sortir par son nez.

'' - Bella, mets-toi à ma place. '' A-t-il dit fermement. '' - Que ferais-tu si je disparaissais ? Que ferais-tu si tu venais chez moi et que personne ne sache où je me trouvais ? Si tu n'arrivais pas à me trouver dans l'un des endroits où je vais normalement ? '' Il fronçait les sourcils, creusant une ride entre ses deux yeux et j'ai senti une vague massive de désespoir venir de lui. Je me suis donc mise à sa place et j'ai pensé qu'il avait raison. J'aurais été tellement inquiète s'il avait tout simplement disparu.

'' - Mais tu savais que je voulais aller à La Push. Tu l'as sûrement deviné... '' Il m'a coupé avec un regard qui m'a fait me mordre la lèvre.

'' - Non, Bella. Je n'y ai pas pensé parce que tu avais _promis_ de ne pas y aller et que j'ai été assez stupide pour croire que tu ne briserais pas une promesse que tu m'avais faite. '' Ensuite, je me suis sentie extrêmement coupable et réellement très mal. Je n'aurais pas dû lui promettre de ne pas y aller, parce qu'il comptait sur moi pour tenir ma promesse. Il avait tellement confiance en moi. Une confiance mal placée.

Il s'est levé brusquement et a secoué la tête, se retournant et partant si vite que je l'aurais manqué si je n'avais pas vu la porte se refermer et la poignée cliquer dans la serrure. Je me sentais tellement horrible. J'ai laissé tomber ma tête entre mes mains et, bien que j'ai essayé de ne pas le faire, j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré parce que je me sentais tellement mal, parce que j'avais brisé ma promesse envers Jasper et que c'était mal de ma part. Il me faisait confiance. Où il l'avait fait. Il ne le faisait probablement plus à présent.

Je me suis levée et j'ai essuyé mon visage humide à force de pleurer et me sentir désolée pour moi ne résoudraient pas les choses avec Jasper. Je suis allée dans la salle de bain et j'ai projeté de l'eau sur mon visage, j'ai ensuite appelé Carla et je lui ai demandé de dire à Charlie que je me trouvais chez les Cullen, si je n'étais pas rentrée avant son retour. Puis je me suis dirigée vers mon camion en priant pour qu'il me pardonne.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-neuf**

 **POV Jasper**

J'étais tellement bouleversé, je devais sortir de là. Je n'étais pas en colère, seulement contrarié. Elle m'avait promis de ne pas y aller. Si encore elle ne me l'avait pas promis, je n'aurais pas été aussi inquiet. Si elle m'avait dit que c'était tellement important pour elle, je l'aurais laissée y aller. Évidemment, j'aurais fait en sorte qu'elle puisse me contacter, mais je l'aurais tout de même laissé partir. Mais au lieu de cela, elle m'avait fait une fausse promesse, soit parce qu'elle avait peur de moi, soit parce qu'elle ne me faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour réagir normalement. Ce qui faisait mal. Quel genre de monstre avait-elle pensé que j'étais ?

Je suis allé dans un magasin à Forks avant de retourner à la maison. En fait, je voulais simplement revenir à Bella, mais je ne voulais plus me disputer avec elle. Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était qu'elle prenne sa place dans mes bras pour que je l'embrasse, mais j'étais trop bouleversé pour le faire. Elle avait rompu une promesse. Normalement, cela n'aurait pas été un problème pour moi. Mais depuis qu'Alice m'avait quitté, j'avais de réels problèmes de confiance. Bella, si douce, si innocente, ne pouvait pas avoir su à quel point cela me ferait mal, mais c'était le cas.

Je suis passé devant ma famille en ignorant leurs salutations et je suis allé directement dans ma chambre. Heureusement, Alice avait accepté de déménager et sa chambre à coucher était à présent dans le grenier qui avait été reconverti. Je me suis jeté sur le lit après avoir abandonné le sac du magasin dans un coin. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai simplement essayé de ne pas réfléchir, mais mes pensées ont simplement continué à dériver vers Bella et ses beaux yeux bruns, ses cheveux doux et soyeux, ses lèvres charnues sur les miennes. J'ai soupiré.

Il y a eu une tentative pour frapper à ma porte et je me suis tourné.

'' - Esmé, va-t-en. '' J'ai gémi. Je savais que cela devait être Esmé qui allait essayer de jouer à ma mère avec moi et je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur. Je me suis tourné de nouveau et j'ai mis un oreiller sur ma tête.

La porte s'est ouverte et a cliqué en se refermant. J'ai soupiré et je me suis assis.

Ce n'était pas Esmé, c'était Alice.

'' - Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux ? '' Ai-je demandé et elle a souri.

'' - Je sais que tu es furieux après moi, Jasper, mais j'espère qu'un jour, toi et moi pourront être des amis. ''

'' - Ouais, peu importe, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? '' Je n'allais vraiment pas la laisser me déranger aussi.

'' - Bella ne voulait pas te faire de mal. C'est seulement qu'elle est têtue. Si tu lui dis de ne pas faire quelque chose, il y a des chances qu'elle le fera. '' Elle a souri doucement. J'ai soupiré.

'' - S'il te plaît, va-t-en Alice. '' J'ai remis l'oreiller sur ma tête.

'' - D'accord, mais il te suffit de ne pas être en colère après elle, Jasper. Elle n'a pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle faisait. Si elle avait su à quel point tu serais bouleversé, elle n'aurait jamais rompu sa promesse. Tu dois savoir que... c'est la plus douce jeune fille qui existe. ''

Il y a eu un clic lorsque Alice est sortie à nouveau. J'ai soupiré et j'ai repris mon sac en plastique dans le coin avant de sauter par la fenêtre afin de ne pas avoir à parler à quiconque, puis je me suis dirigé vers le garage. Je devais aller voir Bella et arranger les choses. Ensuite, je pourrais la tenir dans mes bras.

J'ai pris la route panoramique, à travers les arbres. Car de cette manière, je pouvais aller vite... personne n'utilisait cet itinéraire parce qu'il était trop chaotique.

J'avais été stupide de me fâcher avec elle, ma mini-discussion avec Alice l'avait prouvé. Parce que, même si j'étais fâché avec Alice, elle _avait_ raison... Bella n'avait tout simplement pas réfléchi. Et je n'aurais pas dû être aussi dominateur en lui disant de ne pas y aller... elle _était_ têtue.

J'ai souri. Je l'aimais tellement.

Ce qui m'a fait me souvenir... je comptais lui demander de m'épouser dans un délai de deux jours seulement. J'avais tout prévu. Cela allait être spécial. Et puis je devais aborder le sujet de sa transformation et je croisais les doigts pour qu'elle veuille être modifiée, qu'elle veuille être avec moi pour l'éternité. L'éternité c'est beaucoup demander, après tout.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	30. Chapitre 30

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente**

 **POV Bella**

Le camion faisait un bruit inquiétant parce que je l'avais poussé au maximum de sa vitesse, mais je voulais arriver rapidement à la maison avant que Jasper ne soit trop bouleversé. J'avais réalisé les véritables conséquences de mon erreur... Jasper avait déjà des problèmes de confiance comme moi-même. S'il avait rompu une promesse qu'il m'avait faite, j'aurais été furieuse. Je n'avais simplement pas _pensé_ àquel point cela allait le contrarier... parce que je ne savais pas qu'il allait le dé je l'avais su, je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

Je me suis arrêtée en face de la grande maison blanche en faisant gicler une pluie de graviers. J'ai couru jusqu'aux marches, trébuchant sur la seconde et j'ai dû me rattraper à la rambarde. J'ai frappé frénétiquement sur la porte en priant pour que ce soit Jasper qui réponde. Cela n'a pas été le cas. Emmett a ouvert la porte et l'a refermée derrière moi.

'' - Odorante Bella ! '' A-t-il grondé. '' - Qu'as-tu donc fait à Jasper ? Il braillait comme un bébé dans sa chambre. ''

'' - Emmett, la ferme. Est-il là-haut ? ''

'' - Nan, il s'est tué. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas drôle. Puis-je aller lui parler, s'il te plaît ? ''

'' - Il ne veut pas te parler... '' A commencé Emmett, mais il a été interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte. Alice se tenait debout là. Génial. Elle était probablement venue pour faire bouger les choses.

'' - Em, Rose a dit que si tu ne laisses pas Bella seule, alors la chose la plus intéressante que tu devras faire ce soir sera de simplement regarder en comptant à rebours. '' A dit Alice de sa haute voix de soprano. Emmett l'a fusillé du regard puis est entré à l'intérieur.

'' - Où est-il ? '' Ai-je demandé d'un ton crispé. Je ne voulais pas encore parler à Alice.

'' - Il est parti chez toi. ''

'' - Quoi ? '' J'ai gémi. À présent, il avait fait demi-tour et quand il allait se rendre compte que je n'étais plus là, il allait penser que j'étais allé à La Push.

'' - Ouais, il est parti il y a environ trois minutes. ''

'' - Merde. Il est tellement furieux après moi. '' J'ai passé mes mains dans mes cheveux de frustration, surtout envers moi-même. Alice a secoué la tête.

'' - Je lui ai dit de ne pas l'être. Je lui ai dit que tu n'y avais tout simplement pas réfléchi. ''

'' - Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ? '' Ai-je demandé, grimaçant devant la façon dont ma voix était sortie durement.

'' - Parce que, même si tu ne m'aimes pas, moi je t'aime toujours comme une sœur. Je souhaite réellement que ce qui est arrivé fasse partie du passé. Je regrette de t'avoir fait du mal, mais au moins, à présent tu es avec la bonne personne. Jasper est parfait pour toi et toi pour lui. Tu as seulement besoin de régler ce petit problème. '' Elle a souri. J'ai hoché la tête. Je n'étais pas encore prête à lui pardonner.

'' - Je te pardonnerais peut-être. Dans le courant des cent prochaines années. '' Ai-je dit pour alléger l'atmosphère et elle a ri.

'' - Beau bracelet. '' Je portais le bracelet de quinze roses qu'elle m'avait donné.

'' - Merci. Quelqu'un qui est réellement très bien me l'a donné. '' Ai-je dit. C'était tellement... bien, tellement facile. C'était simplement comme si de rien n'était. Parce que j'avais aimé Alice comme une sœur. Parce que les gens font des erreurs, mais tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. Rose avait été mauvaise avec moi, mais je lui avais donné une seconde chance. Peut-être que je pourrais donner bientôt la sienne à Alice. Lorsque mon cœur serait devenu assez fort pour pardonner.

'' - Hé bien tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver Jasper. '' A-t-elle dit en souriant.

'' - Il ne va pas revenir ici, pas vrai ? '' Ses yeux sont devenus légèrement flous puis elle a secoué la tête.

'' - Non, il est assis dans ta chambre et regarde le plafond en donnant l'impression qu'il veut tuer quelque chose. Probablement un loup-garou puant. Je ne le vois pas bouger avant un certain temps. '' Je me suis mordu la lèvre. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas me crier dessus quand j'allais entrer.

'' - Merci. ''

'' - Pas de problème. '' A dit Alice. '' - Bonne chance. '' Elle m'a donné une rapide étreinte puis a disparu dans la maison. J'ai dégluti, les nerfs à vif et je suis revenue dans le camion. Je devais faire en sorte que Jasper aille mieux. Je devais lui donner une raison de vivre. Pourtant, là, je l'avais fait se sentir comme une merde.

J'ai senti une étrange odeur de caoutchouc brûlé quand j'ai de nouveau poussé le camion à son maximum et j'ai pris mentalement note d'envoyer mon camion à Jake... mais seulement si Jasper acceptait. Je n'allais plus briser de promesse ni faire des choses derrière son dos. Cette relation devait être basée sur l'honnêteté.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	31. Chapitre 31

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente et un**

 **POV Bella**

J'ai gravi les escaliers deux par deux et bien sûr, Jasper se trouvait là, exactement comme Alice l'avait décrit. Et effectivement, il donnait l'impression de vouloir tuer quelqu'un.

'' - Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. '' A-t-il dit d'un ton à la fois froid et maussade. J'ai soupiré et je me suis lentement dirigée vers lui. Il a fermé les yeux et je me suis assise sur ses genoux puis j'ai passé mes mains dans ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés.

'' - Et pourquoi donc ? '' Ai-je demandé, me sentant légèrement rejeté quand il n'a même pas bougé pour mettre ses bras autour de moi.

'' - Hé bien, tu aimes passer normalement beaucoup de temps à La Push. '' Il a répondu, les yeux toujours fermés et les bras à ses côtés.

'' - Je ne suis pas allée à La Push, je suis allée à ta maison. '' Ai-je murmuré, aimant la sensation de ses cheveux doux et soyeux entre mes doigts. Ses yeux se sont ouverts.

'' - Tu n'es pas allée à La Push ? ''

'' - Non, je voulais arranger les choses avec toi. '' Je lui ai répondu, passant toujours mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Les bords de ses lèvres se sont retroussés. '' - Je suis désolée d'être allée à La Push alors que j'avais promis de ne pas y aller. Tu me faisais confiance et je t'ai déçu, je suis réellement désolée. Je n'ai tout simplement pas pensé à quel point cela pourrait te bouleverser. '' Jasper a pris mes mains alors qu'elles caressaient toujours ses cheveux et a croisé ses doigts avec les miens.

'' - Comme je suis désolé de ne pas vouloir te laisser aller à La Push. J'étais simplement inquiet. '' Il a pris doucement mon visage dans ses mains et s'est penché en avant, embrassant légèrement mes lèvres. Je me suis retrouvé les bras autour de son cou et je l'ai embrassé en retour avec force. Je n'aimais pas qu'il soit en colère contre moi.

'' - Je ne vais plus aller à La Push. '' Ai-je dit quand j'ai finalement trouvé la volonté d'arrêter le baiser.

'' - Non, Bella, c'est très bien. '' A-t-il dit et je l'ai regardé. Ses yeux étaient calmes et paisibles. Je me suis demandé ce qui se passait.

'' - Jasper... ''

'' - Bella, ce sont tes amis, je ne m'en suis rendu compte à présent. Je préfère savoir où tu vas plutôt que d'avoir à me soucier de te retrouver. '' Il a pressé ses lèvres doucement sur mon front.

'' - En es-tu certain ? '' Ai-je murmuré, ne voulant pas le rendre malheureux à cause de moi. Il a acquiescé.

'' - Il y a deux conditions. ''

J'ai gémi et j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule. Il a ri. Il a fouillé dans sa poche, un peu maladroitement parce que j'étais assise sur lui. Il a pris ma main et y a placé un petit téléphone argenté.

'' - Appelle-moi ou envois-moi un texto de temps en temps. Juste pour apaiser mon esprit. '' J'ai hoché la tête.

'' - Quelle est l'autre condition ? ''

'' - Tu te libères complètement de toutes obligations cet après-demain afin que je puisse venir te prendre pour sortir. ''

'' - Où ? ''

'' - Aucun commentaire. ''

'' - Oh, allez, Jasper... ''

'' - Non. '' A-t-il dit puis il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes à nouveau, me faisant oublier mon propre nom, sans parler de ma question. Et juste comme cela, nous étions de nouveau amis. Parce que, entre Jasper et moi, notre amour ne connaissait pas de limites. Oui, peut-être que nous serions furieux l'un contre l'autre de temps en temps, mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps, parce que nous étions amoureux. Et le véritable amour ne rencontre pas d'obstacles permanents.

Jasper m'a ramené chez lui et m'a cuit des spaghettis, nous sommes ensuite allé à l'étage. Il m'a tiré sur son lit et, après quelques minutes de pelotages plutôt passionnés, il a commencé à me lire un livre que nous étions censé être en train étudier en cours et dont je n'avais pas réellement commencé encore la lecture, appelé « Le Dieu des petits riens » d'Arundhati Roy. Sa voix de velours faisait prendre vie à ses mots.

C'était une façon des plus douces de passer une après-midi, recroquevillée dans ses bras tandis que sa voix dépeignait des images dans ma tête. C'était parfait. Comme presque tous les instants que je passais avec Jasper. Ce n'était rien de spécial, mais je ne voulais plus jamais l'oublier.

Comme il se faisait tard, Jasper m'a embrassé, a fermé le livre et m'a dit qu'il avait un rapide coup de téléphone à donner avant de me reconduire à la maison. Je suis allée en bas, à la recherche de Rose. Elle était assise dans le salon avec Alice et elles regardaient des magazines qui ont tous disparu de façons suspectes quand je suis entrée dans la pièce. Elles ont souri innocemment. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et je me suis jetée dans un fauteuil pour attendre Jasper. C'est alors que j'ai eu une illumination.

'' - Alice ? ''

'' - Mmmm ? '' A-t-elle répondu, peignant à présent ses ongles en doré.

'' - Où Jasper m'emmène après-demain ? '' Je savais qu'elle le savait et même s'il n'en avait parlé à personne, elle devait l'avoir _vu_ dans l'avenir. Elle a cligné des yeux.

'' - Euh... ''

'' - Je sais que tu le sais ! '' Ai-je dit. S'il y avait bien une chose que je n'aimais pas, c'était les secrets. '' - Oh, allez, Alice. '' Je faisais de mon mieux pour lui faire des yeux de chien battu. Elle a ouvert la bouche, puis l'a refermé quand Jasper s'est raclé la gorge depuis la porte, me faisant sursauter.

'' - Bella. Voiture. Maintenant. '' A-t-il dit en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur. J'ai grogné de déception, mais je suis allé dans la voiture. Jasper est entré et m'a regardé. J'ai rougi.

'' - Je déteste les secrets. ''

'' - Tu aimeras celui-là. '' A-t-il promis.

'' - Humff. ''

'' - À présent, essaye d'être sage jusqu'à demain, d'accord ? Et n'essayes plus de trouver le secret des autres ! '' Il m'a poussé dans les côtes vraiment doucement. Arggh. Imbécile de secret. Jasper m'a embrassé sur le porche pour me dire au revoir. Il ne venait pas pendant la nuit en ce moment parce que cela ne serait pas juste envers Carla.

'' - Tu reviens dans la matinée ? '' J'ai demandé. '' - De bonne heure. ''

'' - Si tu me promets d'être sage et de le rester. '' M'a-t-il taquiné.

'' - Très bien. '' J'ai gémi et il a souri, enroulant ses doigts dans mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Charlie ait toussé de désapprobation à la porte d'entrée.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	32. Chapitre 32

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente deux**

 **POV Bella**

Carla était extatique lorsque je lui ai dit que j'allais passer la journée avec Jasper qui me faisait une surprise... Cela signifiait qu'elle allait pouvoir passer la journée avec Embry sans se sentir coupable de m'avoir abandonnée. J'ai été surprise de voir comment elle avait tout accepté... Elle venait d'être catapultée dans un tout nouveau monde, celui des mythes et des légendes, et elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Mais là encore, ce nouveau monde lui avait apporté le vrai bonheur.

Charlie l'a emmené avec lui de bonne heure à La Push parce qu'il allait pêcher avec Billy. Ce n'était pas que Billy était un très bon pêcheur. J'étais donc seule dans ma chambre et je me suis assise sur le bord de mon lit. Hier, j'avais essayé de deviner où Jasper allait m'emmener aujourd'hui, mais je n'en avais toujours pas la moindre idée. Et je n'avais pas pu le lui demander parce que Charlie avait insisté pour nous emmener, Carla et moi, dans un parc à thèmes hier parce qu'il y avait du soleil et qu'il ne voulait pas me « négliger » pendant mes vacances.

Il avait, bien sûr, invité Jasper, mais il n'avait pas pu venir parce qu'il y avait du soleil. Embry était venu cependant et c'était fantastique parce que je m'étais assise à côté de Charlie dans tous les manèges et je m'étais moqué de lui quand il s'était accroché comme un fou en hurlant comme un bébé. C'était amusant, mais Jasper m'avait manqué toute la journée. Un éclair d'inquiétude m'a traversé l'esprit. J'ai saisi mon téléphone portable.

'' - Rose ? Rose, que diable vais-je bien pouvoir porter ? '' J'ai bredouillé. Je ne savais pas ce que Jasper avait prévu, alors comment pouvais-je savoir quels vêtements je devais porter.

'' - Alice dit sexy et chaud. '' A dit Rose, amusée par ma panique.

'' - Sexy et chaud ? Je n'ai rien de sexy ! '' Ai-je dit exaspéré.

'' - D'accord. Attends deux secondes. '' Elle a raccroché et je me suis jetée sur mon lit.

Une minute plus tard, elle était dans ma chambre et elle avait apporté Alice avec elle, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas trop... pas alors qu'elle était une experte de la mode et que de toute façon, j'avais besoin d'aide. Elles avaient toutes les deux une brassée de vêtements qu'elles ont déposés sur mon lit.

'' - Sérieusement, je ne peux pas tout simplement porter un jean ? '' J'ai gémi en voyant beaucoup de rouge, de noir et de dentelle.

'' - Nan. '' A dit Alice, puis elle et Rose ont commencé à me faire essayer une infinité de choses. Même si j'ai levé les yeux au ciel en espérant que Jasper allait se dépêcher d'arriver ici. '' - Où va-t-il m'emmener de toute façon ? '' Ai-je demandé et elles m'ont toutes les deux ignorées. '' - Oh, aller les copines, vous êtes censées être mes amies. '' Les yeux d'Alice ont vacillés dans les miens avant de détourner le regard, mais pas avant que j'ai pu voir le bonheur en eux. Étions-nous de nouveaux amies ? Je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas y penser. '' - S'il vous plaît ? '' Ai-je priée. Elles n'ont toujours pas parlé. J'ai soupiré.

En fin de compte, j'ai été habillé d'une robe en tricot noir qui étreignait ma silhouette et avait un stupide décolleté. Elles m'ont forcées à mettre une paire de collants noirs qui brillaient légèrement. Heureusement, mes pieds étaient plus grands que les leurs, de sorte que j'ai pu porter mes propres chaussures plates noires. Rose a brossé mes cheveux et Alice a mis des barrettes scintillantes sur les côtés pour les maintenir lâchement autour de mon visage.

'' - Tu es belle. '' Elle a souri. '' - Pas étonnant que Jasper veut... '' Rose lui a donné un coup de pied et elle s'est mordu la lèvre en réalisant son erreur.

'' - Quoi ? '' J'ai demandé. '' - Que veut-il ? '' Elle a secoué la tête, puis elles ont toutes les deux disparues par ma fenêtre. Je suis allé regarder mon reflet dans le miroir. Je n'aimais pas les vêtements serrés. Je suis retournée dans ma chambre, décidant que je voulais tout simplement mettre mon jean et une chemise . Mais l'une d'elles avait cadenassé ma garde-robe. J'ai gémi. Alice avait probablement vu que j'allais me changer. Mais, Ah ah. Elle ne pouvait pas toujours gagner. J'avais un jean dans le sèche-linge qui venait tout juste de terminer son cycle. Je suis allé en bas et j'ai serré les dents quand j'ai vu que quelqu'un avait transféré mes vêtements dans la machine à laver à nouveau, de sorte qu'ils étaient tous mouillés.

Je suis allée dans la cuisine et je me suis assise à la table, enfouissant mon visage dans mes bras. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans des vêtements sexy ! Je n'étais pas sexy et je ne voulais pas porter de stupides vêtements sexy.

J'ai sursauté quand j'ai senti des mains froides sur mes épaules et je me suis levée. J'ai regardé les yeux de Jasper glisser le long de mon corps, je me suis senti gênée et embarrassée. Ce que, bien sûr, il a senti.

'' - Pourquoi te sens-tu gênée, Bella ? ''

'' - Rose et Alice ont verrouillé ma garde-robe pour me forcer à porter cela. '' Ai-je dit d'un air boudeur et il a ri, mettant ses bras autour de ma taille et me tirant vers lui.

'' - Je suis content qu'elles l'aient fait. Tu es très belle. '' J'ai souri comme une idiote et ses lèvres froides ont effleuré lentement les miennes, ce qui a envoyé des frissons dans mon dos. J'ai crispé mes mains dans ses cheveux.

'' - Où allons-nous ? '' Ai-je marmonné alors qu'il passait doucement ses mains dans mon dos et sur mes fesses.

'' - C'est une surprise. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. '' J'ai soupiré alors qu'il se détachait de moi, me prenant la main parce que j'aimais beaucoup la sensation de sa peau sur la mienne. Il m'a aidé à monter dans la voiture et nous sommes partis, une musique tonitruante sortant de la radio.

Je ne parlais pas. J'étais occupé à réfléchir. Je devais trouver un moyen de dire à Jasper que je voulais qu'il me transforme. Dès que possible, j'allais avoir vingt ans dans deux petits mois. Et je ne voulais pas avoir vingt ans. Je voulais être toujours adolescente quand il me transformerait. S'il me transformait. S'il me voulait pour l'éternité. L'éternité est beaucoup demander.

Finalement, Jasper s'est arrêté au milieu d'un grand champ désert. Entouré d'autres champs grands et déserts. Je détestais les grands champs déserts. J'ai regardé Jasper, les sourcils levés. Il a souri.

'' - Tu es si sacrément belle. '' M'a-t-il dit en me poussant doucement contre la voiture pour m'embrasser pas si doucement.

'' - Jasper, je ne peux pas marcher dans ces chaussures. '' Je lui ai montré mes chaussures et il a souri.

'' - C'est pourquoi je vais te transporter. '' A-t-il dit et, avant que je ne puisse discuter, il m'a pris dans ses bras.

'' - Jasper. '' J'ai gémi et il m'a regardé d'un air désapprobateur, comme si j'étais une vilaine fille . J'ai soupiré et j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou afin de me stabiliser.

'' - Gentille fille. A-t-il dit avec condescendance et j'ai fait la moue, ce qui l'a fait rire. '' - À présent, mets cela sur tes yeux. '' Il m'a tendu un bandeau noir.

'' - Pas question. '' Ai-je dis avec véhémence.

'' - Si, tu vas le mettre. ''

'' - Non. ''

'' - Si. ''

'' - Non. ''

'' - Bella, tu sembles oublier le fait que je suis plus de mille fois plus fort que toi. ''

'' - Est-ce que tu me menaces ? '' L'ai-je taquiné et ses yeux ont brillé. Il a pressé son front contre le mien.

'' - Mets-le. '' Je l'ai mis. Pas parce que j'avais peur. Parce que je voulais savoir quelle était la surprise, parce que, autrement, cela n'en serait pas une, même si je n'aimais pas les surprises. Jasper s'est déplacé pendant environ cinq minutes et j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il courait parce que l'air me fouettait en passant à travers mes cheveux, même si je ne bougeais pas d'un centimètre dans sa solide emprise.

Finalement, il m'a posé, mais il ne m'a toujours pas laissée enlever mon bandeau. Je restais donc debout là, écoutant les bruits étranges qu'il faisait avec des boîtes et des choses. Puis, brusquement, il est à nouveau venu me chercher et j'ai eu l'impression que nous nous déplacions vers le haut, ce qui était étrange.

'' - Jasper. '' J'ai de nouveau gémi et il m'a embrassé, ce qui bien sûr, m'a distrait. Énormément. Après un moment, il a rompu le baiser et m'a reposé sur mes pieds. Le sol me semblait bancal. Jasper a enlevé mon bandeau et je suis presque tombée.

Nous étions dans une montgolfière.

Dans les airs.

Très haut.

C'était beau. J'ai cligné des yeux. Nous étions en train de flotter au-dessus d'une belle étendue de campagne et je pouvais tout voir. Tout était magnifique. Incroyable. Il m'a fallu plusieurs tentatives pour détourner les yeux de cette vue magnifique et je n'ai seulement réussi que parce que Jasper était encore plus beau. Légèrement plus.

'' - Oh, Jasper, je te remercie. C'est magnifique. '' Il a souri et a sorti une bouteille de champagne d'un panier de pique-nique sur le plancher de la nacelle. Il m'a tendu un verre qui avait un nœud doré vaporeux noué autour du pied puis il l'a rempli.

'' - Qu'est-ce que nous fêtons ? ''

'' - J'espérais que tu me demanderais cela. '' Il a dit, mais sans rien me dévoiler, au lieu de cela, il m'a offert un paquet de biscuits. J'ai mis ma main dedans et au lieu de trouver un biscuit moelleux, j'ai senti un carré de velours. La perplexité écrite sur mon visage je l'ai sorti. Et je jure devant Dieu que mon cœur a raté un battement.

Jasper a pris la boîte de mes mains et s'est doucement baissé sur un genou. Mon cœur battait sauvagement. Je pouvais à peine respirer.

'' - Isabella Swan. '' Il a murmuré en ouvrant la boîte, révélant une bague simple en diamant. Exactement comme je l'aurais choisi, parfaite pour moi... pas trop clinquante, mais pas bas de gamme non plus. '' - Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même. Plus que n'importe quelle petite chose. Tu es plus belle que la vue depuis cette montgolfière. Ton cœur est le plus pur que je n'ai jamais vu. Veux-tu me faire le grand honneur de devenir ma femme ? '' Il a levé les yeux vers moi, des yeux enflammés d'amour. '' - Pour l'éternité ? ''

'' - Oui. '' Ai-je murmuré, des larmes d'extases coulant sur mon visage.

'' - Pour l'éternité ? '' Il a demandé, debout et en faisant glisser la bague sur mon doigt.

'' - Pour l'éternité. '' J'ai accepté et il a enveloppé ses bras autour de moi en me tenant très fort, mais pas suffisamment serré à mon goût.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	33. Chapitre 33

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-trois**

 **POV Jasper**

Les semaines suivantes ont été mouvementées, pour dire le moins. Rose, Esmé et Alice faisaient la majeure partie de la planification avec Renée qui était arrivée environ une semaine après nos fiançailles et elle restait chez Charlie, dans le canapé. La maison de Bella aurait pu être surpeuplée, mais la mère d'Embry avait demandé que Carla reste avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne à l'université. Embry allait l'accompagner à l'université, Sam lui avait donné le feu vert du moment qu'il revienne au premier signe de difficultés. Bella n'allait pas les accompagner.

Nous devions nous marier le premier août avant de partir ensemble en lune de miel. Nous devions aller sur l'île d'Esmé, mais d'une certaine façon, elle était déjà prise... par un couple des plus improbables, mais je vais y revenir plus tard. Nous avons donc loué une île privée au large des côtes de la Floride où nous ne serions pas dérangés afin que je puisse aller au soleil. Elle avait une plage privée et sa propre grande maison avec plusieurs pièces, dont une salle de cinéma.

J'étais heureux, j'allais pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps avec Bella. À notre retour Carlisle allait la transformer. Je lui avais offert de le faire, mais je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir gérer cela et Bella ne voulait pas me faire traverser la moindre souffrance, toujours aussi douce. Elle avait dit que ce serait correct de toute façon, parce qu'elle voyait déjà Carlisle comme un père et que cela le rendrait plus réel.

Mais il y avait beaucoup de choses à préparer.

Le mariage devait se tenir dans notre maison et Alice était responsable des tenues, Rose et Esmé des décorations et Renée de tout le reste. Cela allait être un grand mariage blanc, il ne m'était pas permis de voir la robe, Bella non plus, mais pour l'instant, cela lui était indifférent. Elle voulait se marier avec moi, elle l'aurait même fait en portant un sac-poubelle si elle avait dû le faire. Et elle aurait toujours semblé incroyablement belle.

Chaque fois que je voyais la bague à son doigt, cela m'envoyait des frissons dans le dos. Elle était incroyable. Elle m'avait ramené à la vie après Alice, elle m'avait montré que j'avais tort quand je pensais que je ne savais pas comment aimer. Bella m'avait appris ce qu'était l'amour véritable. L'amour qui dépasse tout. L'amour qui peut changer le monde. L'amour qui ne meurt jamais. L'éternité.

J'ai passé autant de temps que je le pouvais avec Bella les trois semaines précédant le mariage, mais c'était difficile. Alice et Rose la kidnappaient souvent et Emmett et Edward avaient des instructions précises pour savoir quoi faire avec moi... principalement, beaucoup d'achats. Il y avait beaucoup à faire... des invitations, le gâteau, l'habillage des sièges, l'emplacement des sièges... La liste était interminable. Nous saisissions donc chaque seconde que nous pouvions, le moindre moment possible jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrivait avec une liste de tâches à faire et nous séparait.

Et la chose la plus étrange.

Les loups-garous étaient tous venus chez Charlie un week-end pour discuter avec ma famille des arrangements pour le mariage. Carlisle voulait tous les inviter parce qu'ils étaient des amis de Bella et qu'il ressentait le besoin de le leur dire en personne. Carlisle était étrange. Mais de toute façon, Carlisle, Esmé, Edward et Alice étaient tous venus chez Charlie pour en parler et s'assurer que les choses pourraient rester tranquilles. Le salon était bondé, et malodorant, avec tellement de loups installés à l'intérieur. Carlisle avait ordonné à Emmett de rester à l'écart parce qu'il savait qu'il allait dire quelque chose de stupide et qu'il allait risquer de ruiner toute idée de paix et d'harmonie.

Ensuite Carlisle avait déclaré son désir de maintenir des liens d'amitié, que la trêve était l'avenir et blablabla. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment... trop occupé à regarder Bella. La façon dont ces cils effleuraient ses joues quand elle clignait des yeux. La façon dont elle rougissait quand quelqu'un la regardait. La façon dont ses cheveux doux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules comme une chute d'eau. La façon dont elle regardait parfois ma bague à son doigt, les coins de ses lèvres se levant. Cela m'a donné envie de pleurer de bonheur et je l'aurais fait si je l'avais pu. Tous mes rêves étaient devenus réels.

Puis, de l'arrière de la pièce est arrivé un soupir.

'' - Ne pourriez-vous pas tous porter du parfum ou quelque chose ? '' A demandé une voix féminine teintée d'amertume. Je ne crois pas qu'elle avait l'intention que tout le monde l'entende, mais la salle venait justement de devenir silencieuse quand elle a parlé. Tout le monde s'est tourné vers elle. Elle était jolie, mais n'était rien comparé à ma Bella. Elle était brune, la peau rougeâtre, presque rousse, des dents blanches et bien rangées et des cheveux noirs brillants coupés au carré. Ses yeux noirs ont brillé d'embarras quand Carlisle a haussé les sourcils.

'' - Euh, je veux dire... euh... désolée. '' A-t-elle balbutié. Puis ses yeux se sont concentrés légèrement derrière Carlisle et son visage s'est figé d'étonnement. Je l'ai senti venir de tous les deux. Lui et elle. L'amour, la réalisation. Le refus au premier abord... ils étaient ennemis. Ensuite, la tranquillité d'esprit parce que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que le lien d'impression était plus fort que tout.

Leah s'est avancé, l'incrédulité et l'exaltation sur son joli visage.

Et Edward a contourné Carlisle, la réalisation et l'exaltation sur son visage.

'' -Leah. '' Il a murmuré et le silence dans la salle est devenu assourdissant.

'' - Edward. '' Elle a dit d'une voix tremblante.

'' - NON ! '' A crié Sue Clearwater derrière en essayant de l'attraper, mais c'était trop tard. Elle était déjà tombée amoureuse et dans la froide étreinte d'Edward.

Qui savait que c'était possible ?

Des ennemis se réunissant.

La louve et le vampire.

Le feu et la glace.

J'ai regardé Bella, inquiet que cela puisse la bouleverser. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient recroquevillées dans un sourire et j'ai senti la joie et la compréhension rayonner d'elle. J'allais devoir lui demander à ce sujet plus tard.

Mais la meilleure chose... Cela signifiait une trêve pour de bon. L'ancienne avait été un peu chancelante. Mais ça, c'était nouveau... du sang c'est du sang. Nous serions également de la famille désormais, une fois Edward et Leah mariés. Il avait été décidé qu'ils iraient à l'île d'Esmé passer du temps ensemble afin de régler leurs idées préconçues l'un envers l'autre.

Tard dans la nuit, j'étais couché sur le lit de Bella, la tenant dans mes bras.

'' - Bella ? '' Ai-je demandé timidement. Elle a marmonné un « oui » contre ma poitrine. Elle était presque endormie.

'' - Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne te dérange pas pour Edward ? Pourquoi t'es-tu sentie aussi heureuse et aussi compréhensive ? '' Elle a souri légèrement, les yeux toujours fermés.

'' - Parce que cela a du sens à présent, pourquoi il m'a quittée, je veux dire. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été destiné à être amoureux de moi, il était destiné à tomber amoureux d'elle. Je m'étais senti un peu coupable, je pense, de ne pas l'avoir repris. Pas parce que je le voulais, mais parce qu'il avait été si bon pour moi au départ. Mais il était parti parce qu'il était censé être avec Leah et que j'étais censé être avec toi. S'il n'était pas parti, je serais seule à présent. Je n'aurais pas pu t'avoir.

Mon visage s'est fendu d'un brillant sourire et elle a dérivé lentement vers le sommeil en murmurant parfois mon nom dans son rêve. Vers minuit, il y a eu une frappe sur ma fenêtre et j'ai gémi.

C'était Alice et Rose avec encore une autre corvée de mariage. J'ai embrassé le front de Bella et je lui ai laissé une note au cas où je ne serais pas de retour avant son réveil.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	34. Chapitre 34

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-quatre**

 **POV Bella**

Et puis, il est arrivé. Le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'étais couchée dans mon lit, regardant partout dans ma chambre vide. Toutes mes affaires avaient déjà été emballées dans des boîtes en carton et étaient stockées dans le garage des Cullen. Toutes les photos sur mon mur avaient disparu, il ne restait que mes rideaux de dentelle jaune et mon lit.

Mon lit était trop chaud. Jasper n'avait pas été autorisé par sa famille à rester la nuit dernière... nous allions faire cela de la manière traditionnelle. J'ai tâté la bague en argent sur mon annulaire en souriant. Je n'avais jamais pensé que tous mes rêves deviendraient jamais réalités. Pourtant, c'était le cas. J'allais obtenir Jasper et les Cullen comme famille pour l'éternité.

J'ai reniflé quand j'ai senti une odeur de brûlé venir d'en bas. Je suis sortie de mon lit chaud et enfilés mes pantoufles ouatinés avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Charlie se trouvait devant la gazinière, de la fumée sortant d'une poêle.

'' - Euh, papa, que fais-tu ? '' Ai-je demandé prudemment et Charlie s'est retourné et m'a souri d'un air coupable.

'' - Je voulais te préparer le petit déjeuner. Un petit déjeuner de mariage. '' A-t-il dit en désignant la poêle fumante avec un morceau de poisson. Je me suis approché et je lui ai pris sa spatule, retirant rapidement le bacon noirci et l'omelette brûlée, la faisant glisser sur l'assiette à proximité.

'' - Miam. '' Ai-je dit et je me suis assise à la table. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim, étant trop nerveuse, mais j'ai essayé de manger à cause de Charlie. Il avait accepté le mariage de façon étonnante, mais je supposais que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son amitié pour Jasper pour commencer et ensuite, avec le fait que Jasper avait contrôlé son humeur quand nous lui avions annoncé la nouvelle.

Après avoir mangé, Alice et Rose sont arrivées. Alice allait faire en sorte de préparer Charlie, Rose m'enlevant pour m'emmener chez elle et me préparer. J'ai dégluti.

Carlisle était seul dans la maison quand nous sommes arrivés. Emmett et Edward étaient partis à la chasse avec Jasper. Esmé et Renée étaient parties chercher les fleurs et Alice, bien sûr, était avec Charlie. Je n'avais pas vu Carla depuis la veille, mais elle était arrivée tôt... Rose et elle étaient mes demoiselles d'honneur.

J'ai ensuite ressenti un léger pincement alors que je me souvenais de quelque chose. Quand cela m'avait semblé possible de pouvoir épouser Edward, j'avais promis à Alice qu'elle serait ma demoiselle d'honneur, mais c'était trop tard pour cela. Je n'allais pas épouser Edward, j'allais épouser Jasper. C'était de sa faute, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir coupable. Je l'ai repoussé, écartant mes remords. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Carlisle m'a tendu un rafraîchissement, parce qu'il pouvait probablement sentir ma transpiration. Beurk. Pauvre Carlisle. Il a mis son bras autour de mes épaules et m'a serré contre lui.

'' - Je t'ai étudiée avant de te compter comme une de mes filles. '' Il a dit gentiment alors que Rose disparaissait à l'étage pour sortir l'ensemble de ses instruments de torture... je voulais dire son matériel de maquillage.

'' - Je le suis déjà Carlisle. '' Ai-je dit en sirotant mon verre et il m'a embrassé sur le front.

'' - Merci, Bella. À présent, pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveuse ? '' Il m'a fixé avec ses yeux dorés. Carlisle pouvait lire les gens tellement bien. Je me suis mordu la lèvre. '' - Et ne me ment pas, ma chérie. '' M'a-t-il averti de sa voix sévère de médecin. J'ai souri.

'' - Hé bien... si... hé bien... et si Jasper faisait ce qu'Edward a fait ? '' Ai-je murmuré doucement. Je m'étais posé cette question depuis quelque temps à présent, depuis que Jasper et moi étions ensemble. Edward avait été fasciné par moi au début, mais cela avait changé avec le temps. Je craignais d'être seulement voulu parce que j'étais une nouveauté. Carlisle a froncé les sourcils et il m'a regardé dans les yeux pendant un très long moment, ce qui m'a fait me sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Charlie ne voyait pas autant de chose que Carlisle le faisait et je craignais que cela soit un peu difficile de cacher des choses à mon nouveau beau-père.

'' - Oh Bella. Ce qui s'est passé avec Edward n'est arrivé que pour une seule raison, parce qu'Edward était censé être avec Leah depuis toujours. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec toi, c'est arrivé parce qu'Edward avait besoin de trouver sa véritable compagne et toi le tien. Jasper et tout ce dont tu as besoin et tu es tout ce qu'il lui faut. Edward et toi étiez trop semblable. Jasper et toi êtes plus équilibrés l'un pour l'autre. Jasper t'aime plus que tout Bella. '' Il m'a serré doucement. J'ai été rassuré par ses paroles aimables et pleines de sagesse. '' - À présent, il vaut mieux que tu ailles te préparer. '' A-t-il dit en me libérant. '' - Et plus de pensées stupides, jeune dame ! '' A-t-il dit en en remuant le doigt en signe d'avertissement. J'ai souri et je me suis dirigée vers l'étage pour être torturé... Je veux dire, pour être maquillée.

Rose a passé toute la journée à poser des choses avec une brosse sur mon visage, recourber mes cils, épiler avec cruauté mes sourcils pour rien et vernir mes ongles. Elle a également insisté pour épiler mes bras et mes jambes afin de pouvoir porter des T-shirts et des shorts pendant ma lune de miel sans avoir l'air d'être velue.

Elle m'a fait entrer dans ma robe une heure avant le début de la cérémonie. Elle était d'un blanc pur, étroitement ajustée sur mon corps jusqu'à la taille d'où elle s'évasait dans une jupe à volants en dentelle. Elle n'avait pas de traîne... Elle savait que je ne serais pas restée de debout si j'avais eu une traîne. Elle a ramassée tous mes cheveux en tresse qu'elle a enroulés en faisant de petites boucles, attachant le tout sur le haut de ma tête en douceur.

'' - Quelque chose d'emprunté et quelque chose de vieux. '' Elle a dit en sortant une boîte pour me la remettre. Je l'ai ouverte et à l'intérieur, j'ai trouvé une délicate tiare d'argent serti de diamants étincelants. Elle l'a prise et l'a posé sur le dessus de ma tête.

'' - Elle était censé être pour mon mariage. À présent, on la verra pour un mariage heureux et pour un couple heureux. '' Je l'ai serrée étroitement contre moi.

Charlie et Renée sont arrivé ensemble à cet instant, ayant monté lentement à l'étage pour venir me voir. Les yeux de Charlie se sont remplis de larmes quand il m'a vu tandis que Renée couinait comme un hamster.

'' - Tiens. '' A déclaré Charlie en me tendant un sac. '' - Quelque chose de bleu. ''

J'ai ouvert le sac et j'ai souri... c'était le collier que ma mère portait le jour de son mariage... une chaîne en argent avec un saphir bleu incrustée dans un cadre en argent. Simple, mais élégant. Comme ma bague de fiançailles. J'ai serré ma mère, puis mon père et je les ai remercié. Je commençais à être inquiète à cet instant. Il était pratiquement temps. Qu'allais-je faire si je tombais ? Si je m'effondrais en bas des marches ?

Charlie et Renée sont descendu pour aider Esmé avec la nourriture et Rose est partie se changer en me promettant de revenir.

Je me suis assise et je me suis regardée dans le miroir, des yeux bruns me regardaient fixement en retour sur un visage pâle.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

J'ai soupiré. Je savais ce que c'était. Je l'avais toujours su. Alice.

Je voulais qu'elle soit également ma demoiselle d'honneur. Je voulais qu'elle soit ma meilleure amie. Elle m'avait tellement manquée. Oui, elle avait fait une erreur, elle m'avait fait beaucoup de mal. Mais ici, assise et en attente pour le jour de mon mariage, comment pourrais-je encore la haïr ? Comment pourrais-je même haïr Edward ? Ils m'avaient donné ce que j'avais toujours voulu servi sur un plateau d'argent. Et Alice, la douce Alice, essayait tellement fort. Avec le bracelet, pour nous convaincre, Jasper et moi, de lui pardonner. Aidant tellement avec ce mariage.

Tout le monde méritait une seconde chance, pas vrai ? Tout le monde méritait une chance de rattraper les choses. Si j'avais fait une erreur comme elle l'avait fait, j'aurais aimé avoir la chance de pouvoir me rattraper. J'étais trop indulgente... Je savais que j'étais trop indulgente. Mais j'étais sentimentale... C'était le jour de mon mariage. Ce mariage signifiait un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie. Je ne voulais pas commencer ma nouvelle vie sans la jeune femme qui avait toujours été et serait toujours ma meilleure amie. J'avais continué à ignorer à quel point elle me manquait. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer aujourd'hui. Je voulais que ce soit le plus beau jour de ma vie et pour cela, il fallait qu'Alice soit là.

J'ai soupiré et j'ai pris mon téléphone. J'ai composé le numéro de Jasper... C'était également son mariage. Il méritait d'avoir son mot à dire.

'' - Bella. '' A-t-il dit au téléphone.

'' - J'ai quelque chose à te demander. '' Avons-nous dit en même temps. J'ai ri.

'' - Toi d'abord. '' A-t-il dit.

'' - Est-ce qu'Alice pourrait être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? '' Ai-je demandé sans faire de pause. Je devais sortir les paroles. Je voulais qu'elle soit là. Jasper a ri.

'' - Quoi ? ''

'' - Je voulais te demander si cela te dérangerait si Edward était mon garçon d'honneur. '' On dirait que nous avions eu la même idée. Comme toujours.

'' - Bien sûr qu'il le peut, Jasper. ''

'' - Et bien sûr qu'elle peut, Bella. '' Nous avons ri. Rose est apparue.

'' - Nous devons y aller. Je t'aime. '' Je lui ai dit avant de raccrocher. Je suis restée bouche bée devant Rose. Elle portait une robe de cocktail bleu pâle et elle avait l'air incroyable. Elle a souri.

'' - Tu es plus jolie. ''

'' - As-tu une robe de demoiselle d'honneur supplémentaire ? '' Je lui ai demandé et elle a hoché la tête en souriant.

'' - Je suis prête. '' Elle a souri et j'ai jeté mes bras autour de sa taille froide.

Ma journée allait être parfaite.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	35. Chapitre 35

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-cinq**

 **POV Jasper**

J'étais debout à l'avant, à côté de Carlisle qui avait sa main sur mon épaule. Le père d'Angela se tenait debout devant moi dans sa tenue de prédicateur, une bible en cuir serrée dans sa main. Il y avait des fleurs partout et la pièce avait l'air vraiment belle. À l'étage, je pouvais sentir la joie et la nervosité de Bella. Des yeux, j'ai scanné les personnes présentes. Renée et Esmé étaient assises ensemble, Renée sanglotait sur Phil qui la réconfortait.

Alice, Rose et Carla étaient toutes les trois à l'étage avec Bella et les loups étaient assis juste dans le fond, voulant probablement pouvoir faire une évacuation rapide si besoin, parce qu'ils étaient paranoïaques. Des jeunes du lycée étaient présents, ceux que Bella avait toujours aimés, Jessica et Lauren étaient assises et lorgnaient les loups qui les ignoraient. Angela tenait la main de Ben Cheney et j'y ai réfléchi alors que j'attendais ma Bella. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un certain temps déjà et je pouvais sentir venir de tous les deux un puissant sentiment de contentement et de bonheur absolu. Ils seraient peut-être les prochains à marcher dans l'allée.

Hé bien, autre qu'Edward et Leah je veux dire. Ou peut-être Carla et Embry. Arghh, c'était comme un conte de fées... et ils vécurent heureux à jamais ! Emmett et Edward étaient assis au premier rang afin qu'ils puissent faire leurs discours de garçons d'honneur lorsque la cérémonie serait terminée. Je ne savais pas comment c'était arrivé, mais quelque part en cours de route, j'avais cessé de haïr Edward et j'avais commencé à vouloir le retour de mon frère.

Tout le monde méritait une seconde chance. J'en avais eu une et ce que j'avais fait était bien pire... J'avais massacré des milliers d'êtres humains et de vampires nouveaux-nés. Je n'étais pas un saint, mais aujourd'hui, je recevais toutes mes espérances, je voyais tous mes rêves se réaliser. J'avais donc deviné qu'il était temps de pardonner à mon frère. Et ma douce Bella, toujours aussi indulgente, avait décidé de leur pardonner, à lui et à Alice également.

Le clan Denali était là. Tanya fusillait Edward du regard. Elle l'avait toujours voulu et maintenant, ce n'était évidemment plus possible. Il avait ses mains autour des hanches menues de Leah, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens. Elle était belle à présent... maintenant que son froncement de sourcils perpétuel avait disparu de son visage, de même que sa colère et son amertume. Elle n'était plus mécontente d'être un loup-garou et bien sûr, elle était désormais guérie de la douleur d'avoir perdu Sam. Elle portait également une robe... Un bon changement par rapport à ses haillons miteux habituels.

Une musique douce a commencé à jouer venant d'un coin de la pièce... La marche nuptiale... Renée était à présent assise au piano. Les premières à descendre les escaliers ont été les demoiselles d'honneur... Alice, Rose et Carla, toutes ayant l'air magnifiques dans leurs robes de cocktail bleues, un bouquet de fleurs bleues entre les mains. Embry avait l'air émerveillé.

Ensuite, la musique a finalement accéléré et j'ai oublié tout le reste, Bella est apparue en haut de l'escalier. Sa robe était simple, blanche, en satin vaporeux, s'accrochant doucement à ses hanches d'une façon légère mais un peu... sexy en réalité. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et coiffés avec un beau chignon bouclé, la tiare de Rose en équilibre sur le devant. Ses lèvres pulpeuses se sont relevées quand elle m'a vu. Elle était la seule chose que je pouvais voir. Les chaises avaient disparu. Les personnes avaient disparu. Les fleurs avaient disparu. Leah et sa jolie robe, les demoiselles d'honneur et leurs jolis atours. Je pouvais à peine même entendre la musique.

La seule chose qui comptait, c'était la femme qui descendait les escaliers, la main de son père serrée étroitement dans la sienne. Ce qui m'importait, c'était ses yeux bruns. Ce qui m'importait, c'était la bague de fiançailles autour de son doigt. Ce qui m'importait, c'était qu'elle, Isabella Swan, le plus grand triomphe de Dieu, soit la mienne pour l'éternité.

 **POV Bella**

Ma robe semblait douce contre ma peau alors que je descendais les escaliers, serrant étroitement la main de Charlie dans la mienne. Les décorations étaient étonnantes, des massifs de fleurs blanches et bleues disséminées partout, des rubans, des guirlandes et des ballons métallisées éparpillés partout dans la pièce.

Je portais la totale... quelque chose de neuf, c'était la robe, quelque chose de bleu, le collier de maman, quelque chose de vieux et d'emprunté, la tiare de Rose. Je portais également une jarretière qu'Alice m'avait remis, c'était embarrassant, et elle avait insisté pour que je la porte, c'était une tradition et ce mariage était censé être traditionnel. Mis à part les futurs mariés bien sûr.

Les yeux de Jasper ont rencontré les miens et je me suis envolée, toujours plus haut sur une grande vague de bonheur. C'était quelque chose de grisant d'épouser le seul homme que je pourrais aimer à jamais. Ses yeux dorés étaient si pleins d'adoration que j'avais envie de pleurer. Comme ma mère semblait déjà le faire d'après le tremblement de ses épaules pendant qu'elle jouait la marche nuptiale. Nous avons finalement atteint le bas des escaliers et la musique a accéléré alors que je m'approchais de l'amour de mon éternité. Enfin, nous y étions.

'' - Qui donne cette femme pour être l'épouse de cet homme ? '' A demandé le révérend Weber de sa voix rocailleuse en me souriant gentiment à travers ses lunettes. Les yeux de papa se sont remplis de larmes et j'ai tapoté doucement sa main.

'' - Cela va aller papa. '' Il m'a souri tristement et a placé doucement ma main dans celle de Jasper.

'' - Je le fais. '' A-t-il dit d'un ton bourru, puis il est allé se placer à côté de Carlisle qui lui a tapoté le dos d'un air complice.

Ensuite les vœux ont commencé, Jasper répétant après le révérend Weber, sa voix veloutée pleine de fierté quand elle a résonné dans la pièce. Il a glissé la simple alliance en argent sur mon doigt avec une telle tendresse que les larmes me sont montées aux yeux. Il a levé ma main à ses lèvres et l'a embrassé doucement. Renée a mis fin à l'instant avec une nouvelle vague de sanglots, Esmé la réconfortant. Mais c'était difficile de se concentrer sur le public avec Jasper, mon destin, se tenant en face de moi.

Et puis cela a été mon tour.

'' - Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, je te prends toi, Jasper Whitlock Cullen pour être mon époux. '' Ai-je dit d'une voix tremblante alors que je regardais dans ses grands yeux heureux.

'' - Je te promets de t'être toujours fidèle dans la joie et dans la douleur, dans la santé et dans la maladie... '' Beaucoup plus de personnes du public pleuraient à présent et ma voix devenait très étranglée.

'' -... de t'aimer et de t'honorer tous les jours de ma vie. Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, je te prends Jasper Whitlock Cullen pour mon mari légitime, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie et dans la santé... '' Des larmes de bonheur absolu ont commencé à affluer et à couler en cascade de mes yeux et Jasper les a essuyé doucement, à la grande joie de notre public. J'ai dégluti et j'ai dit la dernière ligne, légèrement modifiée, de mes vœux.

'' -... Et pour l'éternité, aussi longtemps que nous vivrons tous les deux. '' Ai-je dis, mon cœur battant la chamade, battant à une vitesse folle. J'ai glissé la bague sur son doigt les mains tremblantes et ses doigts se sont refermés sur les miens.

'' - Je vous déclare mari et femme. '' A conclu le révérend Weber avant de se tourner vers Jasper. '' - Vous pouvez à présent embrasser la mariée. ''

Jasper s'est avancé et a pris mon visage très doucement entre ses mains froides, ses yeux dorés brillant de larmes et reflétant toute ma joie et mon bonheur. Mon chevalier en armure étincelante. Puis il a baissé la tête très lentement et ses lèvres froides ont touché les miennes. Le baiser avait un goût de pure exaltation et a fini beaucoup trop tôt.

Après cela, le reste a été un peu flou. Parler aux gens, étreindre les personnes, recevoir leurs félicitations. Toutes les photos. Danser avec tout le monde. Couper le gâteau, le manger, regarder Jasper vider des morceaux de gâteau dans l'assiette des convives sans qu'ils le remarquent. Faire des photographies et recevoir des confettis. Le tout avec un mélange de joie, de bonheur, d'exaltation. L'ambiance était extatique et électrique. Le bouquet est tombé dans les mains de Leah et la fille habituellement amère a souri avant qu'Edward ne l'embrasse profondément.

Et vous savez quoi ?

J'ai été foutrement heureuse pour eux. Ils avaient trouvé leur autre moitié.

Angela et Ben dansaient tranquillement dans un coin, leurs corps se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Je me suis demandé comment leur histoire allait progresser. Carla était assise sur les genoux d'Embry alors qu'il passait doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Carlisle et Esmé saluaient les personnes main dans la main, Renée sanglotait sur l'épaule de Phil. Et Charlie était immergé dans une grande conversation avec Sue Clearwater... hummm.

Il y avait donc tellement de types d'amour tout autour de nous. Le monde était si plein d'amour.

J'avais du mal à garder mes lèvres loin de Jasper et heureusement, il semblait avoir également le même problème, ne restant jamais trop loin de moi.

Puis il a été temps pour nous de partir. Nous sommes montés dans la nouvelle voiture de Jasper, sous une nouvelle pluie de confettis, de câlins et de baisers de notre famille et de nos amis.

Ensuite nous sommes partis.

Partis pour passer une quinzaine de bienheureux jours seuls sur une île ensoleillée. Pour nous embrasser, nous caresser et faire l'amour.

Ensuite, quand nous allions revenir, j'aimerais devenir comme lui de sorte que mon dernier souhait me serait accordé... pour l'éternité.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	36. Chapitre 36

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BeautifulBestseller, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Edward went away '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-six : Épilogue**

 **POV Bella**

Tout était parfait.

J'adorais être un vampire. Tout était génial... la vitesse, l'invincibilité, même l'alimentation. Le sang animal était bien plus agréable que mon moi humain ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Mais ce que je préférais réellement, c'était d'avoir vingt-neuf ans tout en ayant toujours l'air d'en avoir dix-neuf... Le rêve de toute femme. Aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard, mes yeux rouges s'étaient atténués pour se transformer en dorés et donc, à présent, j'étais belle. Jasper me le disait chaque jour.

Il m'avait beaucoup aidé avec ma soif de sang pendant les quelques premières années de ma transformation. Pendant quelque temps, nous avions vécu en Alaska et ensuite, lorsque j'avais pensé être prête, nous avions déménagé à l'endroit où les Cullen vivaient à présent... en Oregon. Nous avions dû partir parce qu'il devenait réellement évident désormais qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes qu'ils le prétendaient.

Esmé avait rénové une petite maison dans les bois, la transformant en une grande maison blanche et ouverte. Leah et Edward vivaient dans une petite maison sur la propriété. Leah avait été autorisé à se déplacer en Oregon avec la promesse qu'elle se transformerait régulièrement pour communiquer avec la meute et qu'elle reviendrait au premier signe de trouble.

De manière surprenante, cela ne me dérangeait pas qu'elle vive aussi proche de nous, elle était réellement agréable à présent. Terminé la garce amère qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être. C'était génial... elle était réellement très sympathique quand on avait appris à la connaître, après qu'elle ait abandonné la façade d'amertume que Sam avait laissée derrière lui.

Elle avait épousé Edward dans la première année où j'avais été transformée, je n'avais donc pas assisté à la noce... trop d'humains... mais ils nous avaient envoyé des photos en Alaska. Carla et Embry étaient également mariés et parfois, ils venaient en voiture jusqu'en Oregon pour venir me voir. La vie était belle. J'arrivais même à voir occasionnellement Angela, ce qui était génial parce que je l'aimais toujours.

Avant qu'elle ne vienne en visite, Alice me maquillait, elle créait des reflets gris dans mes cheveux et dessinait quelques rides très convaincantes sur mon visage, autour de mes yeux et de ma bouche pour me faire paraître un peu plus âgée. Je portais également des verres de contacts bruns, ne voulant pas embrouiller mon amie avec le changement.

J'étais allée à son mariage avec Ben quand ils avaient tous les deux vingt-cinq ans. Ils sont restés ensemble pendant toutes leurs années d'Université et s'étaient finalement installés en Floride, d'où la rareté de nos visites. Heureusement, le mariage avait eu lieu à Forks avant leur départ, j'étais donc sa demoiselle d'honneur.

Ben était à la tête d'une société d'informatique et gagnait d'énormes chèques de paye. Angela était un médecin et gagnait également d'énormes chèques de paye. Ils avaient une charmante petite fille nommée Rebecca qui avait de souples cheveux noirs duveteux. Nous les retrouvions tous les dix-huit mois à deux ans quand Angela se dirigeait à Forks pour rendre visite à ses parents quand elle passait par là. Ce qui était très bien.

Nous avons utilisé le même maquillage de cheveux gris et de rides pour aller voir Renée et Charlie, même si je voyais moins Renée parce qu'elle était tellement heureuse avec Phil au soleil. Je rendais visite très régulièrement à Charlie... Il était dans la soixantaine bien sonnée et était à la retraite à présent. Il n'allait pas me rester beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais j'espérais avoir encore deux bonnes décennies. Il était en aussi bonne santé qu'un cheval comme il aimait le dire... Je ne pouvais pas détecter la moindre maladie dans son corps et il n'avait aucun problème avec son cœur. Sue avait emménagé avec lui deux années plus tôt, après plusieurs années de rencontres. C'était adorable de les voir ensemble.

Jasper et moi allions actuellement à l'école secondaire pour la seconde fois avec Edward, Leah, Alice et Simon. Simon était le plus récent ajout de la famille Cullen, il était avec eux depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé en Oregon. Alice l'avait trouvé sur le bord d'une route après un accident avec délit de fuite. Il avait perdu tellement de sang qu'Alice avait su qu'il ne lui restait seulement que quelques secondes, elle avait donc agi sans réfléchir, réussissant à passer au travers de sa soif de sang et de le laisser en vie.

Simon et Alice étaient à présent ensemble et ils étaient adaptés l'un à l'autre parce que lui aussi avait un don semblable au sien. Il n'était pas aussi précis cependant. Il recevait simplement un sentiment général sur les choses, un éclair d'intuition, mais pas une prémonition complète. Simon était grand avec des cheveux bruns et donc beaucoup plus grand qu'Alice, ce qui aurait semblé comique s'il n'avait pas été clair qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Je lui avais complètement pardonné à présent. Si je n'avais pas été complètement amoureuse de Jasper, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais pu, mais elle m'avait donné la meilleure chose au monde. Et Edward ? Et bien Edward était comme un grand frère pour moi, ce qui n'était pas du tout gênant, puisqu'il avait Leah. Il me taquinait autant sinon plus qu'Emmett et nous jouions souvent aux échecs parce que j'étais la seule qu'il ne pouvait pas battre facilement, après avoir appris à jouer avec Jasper et à utiliser des tactiques ce qui est. Mais il n'y avait pas de gêne.

Une fois que Jasper et moi serions diplômés du lycée, nous allions faire le tour du monde pendant quelques années, voire plus. Les Cullen allaient me manquer ainsi que mes visites pour aller voir Charlie, mais les voyages avaient toujours été quelque chose que j'avais voulu faire. J'avais l'éternité avec la famille Cullen de toute façon. Et Charlie ? Il n'allait pas mourir de sitôt. Nous irions partout, même dans des endroits ensoleillés, nous resterions à l'intérieur dans la journée et nous irions visiter la nuit.

Mais pour l'instant, nous devions encore continuer à aller à l'école. Arggh.

Je suis allée dans la salle de séjour et je me suis assise à côté de Jasper qui lisait un journal. Il a immédiatement laissé tomber le journal et a enroulé son bras autour de moi pour m'embrasser doucement. Edward et Leah étaient assis sur l'autre canapé et Alice et Simon étaient recroquevillés sur le plancher dans un coin pour une raison quelconque. Rose foutait une raclée à Emmett à un jeu de courses.

Carlisle est entré, revenant de l'hôpital local, et a laissé tomber son sac sur le sol.

'' - Cela s'est bien passé pour vous tous aujourd'hui, les copains ? '' Il a demandé en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Il demandait toujours cela même s'il était rare que quelqu'un ait besoin d'une quelconque réprimande.

'' - Oui. '' Avons-nous tous répondu en chœur en retour et Esmé a convenu que c'était bien le cas. Satisfait, Carlisle s'est levé.

'' - Quelqu'un veut jouer aux charades ? ''

Tout le monde s'est immédiatement réuni en équipes... C'était une habitude. Dans une équipe se trouvait Esmé, Rose, Emmett, Alice et Simon et l'autre se composait de Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Léah et moi. Alice et Edward n'étaient pas du tout autorisés à parler pendant les matchs, ils étaient seulement autorisés à communiquer par le langage des signes pour empêcher toute tricherie. Nous nous sommes installés pour notre jeu de la nuit, une excellente façon de passer le temps jusqu'à l'heure d'aller à l'école.

C'était tellement génial de faire partie d'une aussi grande famille. J'étais tellement chanceuse. J'avais tout... La meilleure famille au monde et le meilleur mari pour l'éternité. J'étais totalement et complètement heureuse. Mon humanité ne me manquait pas du tout, il n'y avait rien que je pouvais regretter. Plus aucun rougissement pour me trahir, plus aucune maladresse. À présent, j'étais rapide, forte et belle. Et j'avais tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu, pour l'éternité.

J'étais si foutrement heureuse.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager. Cathy**


End file.
